LIBERTE
by yuzuhira
Summary: A la suite de la mort de Dumbledore, le monde sorcier n'aperçoit que très peu d'espoir à l'idée de faire face à Voldemort. Cependant, les résistants fourmillent. Au château, l'AD renaît. Et dans le reste du monde, l'Ordre opère pour monter une armée, et détourner les plans du Lord Noir.
1. Chapter 1

**_Auteur: _**_Bien le bonjour, lecteurs. Je poste enfin le premier chapitre de cette fic que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a maintenant trois ans, et qui n'est pas terminée encore, loin de là._

_Mais voilà, comme je trouve que les reviews, les critiques constructives, ou simplement les avis enthousiastes sont des encouragements dont je ne peux me passer, je me tourne vers ce site où j'avais l'intention de poster cette fic coute que coute._

_J'essaierais de garder toujours une avance d'une dizaine de chapitres entre l'écrit et le posté, afin de pouvoir apaiser votre attente si mon inspiration fait des caprices ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, puisque vous êtes là pour ça._

**_PS: _**_Attention tout de même aux quelques changements que j'ai opéré plus ou moins discrètement avec le canon. Comme vous le découvrirez plus tard, Amelia Bones n'est pas morte, et personne n'a encore cherché à la tuer._

**_LIBERTE_**

**_CHAPITRE 1_**

**_10 Août 1993_**

**_Pov Albus_**

Je sortis de l'ascenseur du Ministère au niveau 2, et avançai dans les couloirs en répondant aux saluts des sorciers que je croisais : « Professeur Dumbledore, quelle surprise !». Jusqu'à ce que j'arrivasse devant le bureau du capitaine de la Brigade de Police Magique. Il m'invita à entrer, et je trouvai Elena Cardwig à l'intérieur, la directrice du Département de Contrôle de l'Equipement Magique. Après un bref échange de politesses, je m'assis à côté d'Elena, face au capitaine.

« Que me vaut donc l'honneur de cette invitation, Rodolph ?, demandai-je avec un sourire naissant. Je ne veux pas sous-entendre que vous n'avez rien à faire, mais j'ai une rentrée à préparer.

- Et nous ne vous aurions pas appelé si cela ne vous avait pas concerné, professeur Dumbledore. »

J'acquiesçai, et attendis qu'il m'expliquât ce qu'il se passait. Mais ce fut Elena qui prit la parole :

« Il y a trois jours, mon Département a détecté une concentration très importante de magie dans un quartier majoritairement moldu. Il s'agit d'une maison où habitaient il y a plusieurs années un couple de sorciers avec leur fille. Mais il y a dix ans, la magie provenant de la maison s'est dissipée, comme s'ils avaient déménagé.

- Et si la magie est revenue ça ne peut pas être parce que des sorciers s'y sont installés ? »

Rodolph secoua la tête :

« Ce n'est pas possible. Les traces de magie sont anciennes. Personne n'est rentré dans cette maison depuis dix ans, que ce soit chez les moldus ou chez les sorciers. Alors avec ce que le Département d'Elena a détecté dans le quartier, j'ai préféré envoyer trois membres de la Brigade pour inspecter l'adresse. Ils ont trouvé une maison en ruines. Où de la magie de haut niveau avait été pratiquée. Il y avait aussi des traces de magie noire. Et ils ont trouvé une baguette magique.

- De la magie noire ? D'où cela vient-il ? » demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Monsieur le directeur, Rodolph et moi allons vous expliquer tout ce que nous savons. » répondit Elena, tandis que Rodolph me tendait une boîte ouverte.

Je pris la baguette qu'elle contenait. Elle était taillée très précisément, en bois noir, et avait un manche agréable, avec des gravures vert émeraude, en forme d'arabesques.

« Nous avons fait appel à Ollivander pour identifier cette baguette. D'après lui, elle est en bois de ronces sorcières, elle mesure 32.5cm, et a été fabriquée il y a plus de mille ans.

- Mille ans ? Il existe très peu de baguettes qui survivent si longtemps. Quel est son cœur ?

- Impossible de savoir.

- Et en quoi puis-je vous aider dans tout ceci ?

- Ollivander pense avoir trouvé le – ou plutôt la – propriétaire de la baguette.

- Comment a-t-il réussi ça ?

- Il a pu reconnaître les signatures de ceux qui ont utilisé cette baguette. Ils ont tous un lien de parenté. D'après lui, ce n'est pas inhabituel que certaines baguettes se lèguent dans une famille, en sautant une génération ou deux. Je vous ai parlé de la fille du couple qui habitait cette maison ? La baguette appartenait à son père, mais dès sa naissance, elle lui a été attribuée. Ca n'a pas empêché le père de s'en servir, mais Ollivander est affirmatif. La propriétaire de la baguette est maintenant la fille, qui a quinze ans. Sa signature a donc eu plus le temps de se former plus précisément que pour les enfants de onze ans.

- Elle a quinze ans ?... Cette fille, orpheline de parents qui vivaient dans une maison qui a été dévastée et dans laquelle de la magie noire a été détectée, a quinze ans, vit dans cette maison, et n'a pas été trouvée par les sorts de détection de Poudlard ? A-t-elle des pouvoirs dont nous ne saurions rien, ou…

- Nous espérions que, peut-être, vous pourriez répondre à ces questions. Ses parents s'appelaient Kim et Liam Knight… »

Je redressai vivement la tête. Ce nom me disait quelque chose… Où l'avais-je entendu ?

« Est-ce qu'un de ces noms vous dit quelque chose, professeur ? » s'enquit Elena.

Je levai un doigt vers elle, lui demandant silencieusement plus de temps pour réfléchir.

Ce nom… Le nom d'un élève ? D'un collègue ? D'un membre de l'Or… C'était cela ! Kim et Liam Knight !

« Ils étaient membres de l'Ordre, annonçai-je dans un murmure. Merlin… Alors c'est pour cela… Officiellement ils n'y appartenaient pas, pour plus de sécurité, cela permettait de cacher le nombre précis de membres. Mais au sein de l'Ordre, ils étaient terriblement efficaces, et travaillaient principalement en tandem. Liam était un médecin doué et habile, et Kim une combattante avisée. Ils ont disparu il y a dix ans, avec leur fille. L'Ordre les a cherchés pendant des semaines, mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune trace, et nous avons dû admettre qu'ils étaient morts… Alors leur fille a survécu… Je n'en reviens pas… »

Elena et Rodolph me regardaient en silence, attendant que je décidasse quoi faire. Mais cette décision dépendait entièrement de la fille… Qui était-elle, maintenant ?

« Qu'est devenue leur fille, Rodolph ? Que savez-vous d'elle ? »

Rodolph passa en revue les notes posées sur son bureau :

« Abigail Tess Fontana… La première trace d'elle est son admission dans un orphelinat d'une banlieue de Londres, quand elle avait cinq ans… Elle a donc dû être trouvée peu après la mort de ses parents. Elle a souvent été transférée, sûrement à cause de problèmes causés par sa magie qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler… jusqu'à ses huit ans. Elle a été adoptée par les Fontana, et depuis, elle est leur fille. Elle a quinze ans, habite dans le South Kensington, à Londres, et va dans un lycée public.

- Mhm… » fis-je en réfléchissant.

Il allait falloir que je parlasse à cette enfant avant de décider de faire quoi que ce fut à propos de son inscription… Je n'en revenais toujours pas… Kim et Liam Knight…

Et de la magie noire… Il faudrait vérifier si rien de ce qui avait pu arriver ne l'avait affectée…

« Je vais donc aller la voir, murmurai-je finalement.

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la convaincre. » me dit Elena en se levant, mettant fin à la discussion.

Elle me serra la main avec un petit sourire. Je saluai également Rodolph, et pris congé d'eux.

Abigail Fontana… Abigail Knight… Leur fille. Quoi que je trouvasse en allant la voir, je pensais qu'il était plus sûr de ne pas lui parler de ses parents. De ce qu'ils faisaient. Celui qui les avait tués ne s'était apparemment pas rendu compte qu'il avait laissé leur fille, et ce devait être pour cela qu'ils avaient préféré cacher leur maison et leur fille au monde magique. Et n'ayant aucune idée de l'identité du tueur, il pouvait très bien être toujours en liberté.

**_13 Juillet 1997_**

**_Pov Abby_**

J'apparus au bout de l'allée terreuse. Il faisait un peu sombre, la nuit commençait à tomber. Je pris quelques secondes pour me remettre du malaise du transplannage, puis commençai à avancer vers les lumières rassurantes du Terrier, et la compagnie que je trouverais là-bas.

Une silhouette vint à ma rencontre, et ce ne fut qu'à quelques mètres que je reconnus Ginny. Je lâchai ma valise, et écartai les bras pour l'enlacer.

« Salut Ginny… Comment va ?

- Comme ça peut. Et toi, Abby ?

- Mes parents ont eu un peu de mal à me laisser partir… Ils sont inquiets… Mes frères aussi.

- Je peux imaginer ça. »

Je lui rendis son demi-sourire, sachant qu'elle parlait des élans protecteurs de sa famille. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison en poursuivant notre discussion :

« Où sont Ron et Hermione ? »

- Ron est sur son balai depuis six heures du matin, et a demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Hermione est partie marcher dans les champs autour de la maison. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Ca te dérange si je vais voir Hermione ?

- Pas du tout, laisse-moi tes affaires, je vais les rentrer. Tu sauras où me trouver. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aller bien loin. »

Je lui laissai mon sac à dos et ma valise, et partis dans les champs, en sortant ma baguette. En fermant les yeux quelques secondes, je trouvai la trace d'Hermione, et la suivis. Arrivée à dix mètres dans son dos, je dressai une barrière magique autour de nous, puis pointai brusquement ma baguette vers elle. Un éclair de lumière bleu traversa la distance qui nous séparait, mais elle sauta de côté pour éviter le sort. Un léger cri de douleur m'informa que je l'avais néanmoins touchée.

Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de me reposer sur mes lauriers, parce qu'une rafale d'éclairs alternativement jaunes et bleus fusèrent dans ma direction. Je me mis à courir en zigzaguant, dressant un bouclier pour me protéger de certains sorts, ou en envoyant d'autres moi-même. Un éclair me frappa à l'épaule droite, et me fit tomber à la renverse. Je passai ma main dessus la peinture était jaune. Je jurai intérieurement en frappant du poing sur le sol meuble, puis pris ma baguette de la main gauche, et me relevai juste à temps pour voir son ombre sur ma droite. Sans réfléchir une seconde, je lançai une rafale d'éclairs noirs et bleus dans sa direction, tout en recommençant à courir. Mais tenir ma baguette à gauche me déséquilibrait plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Alors autant risquer le tout pour le tout. Je levai ma baguette en l'air, et pendant une seconde, tout le champ fut inondé de lumière. Je l'aperçus, me tournant le dos, à quelques mètres. Elle fit volte-face au moment où l'obscurité retombait. Je sautai vers la droite en décochant un éclair noir. Je le fis suivre d'un autre, jaune, et un grognement m'avertit que je l'avais touchée à nouveau.

Un craquement me fit sursauter, et je me retournai brusquement, juste à temps pour voir le pied d'Hermione écraser mon ventre et m'étaler à terre. Dès que je touchai le sol, je me mis à rouler sur le côté pour lui échapper, puis m'arrêtai sur le dos, me rendant compte que je pouvais bouger mon bras droit quand je levais la main dans sa direction, projetant un éclair mauve qu'elle évita. Cela me donna le temps de me redresser, pour parer un coup de pied dirigé vers ma tête. D'un mouvement fluide, je refis passer ma baguette à droite, et de la main gauche attrapai son poing qu'elle m'envoyait. En le serrant toujours dans ma main, je me retournai, et la tirai contre mon dos. D'un coup de coude, je l'empêchai de riposter, et la fis basculer au-dessus de ma tête pour l'étaler sur le dos.

D'un coup de baguette, elle se projeta à plusieurs mètres de moi, puis pointa directement sa baguette sur moi. L'éclair arriva sur moi plus vite que tous les autres.

« Merde ! » criai-je juste avant de sauter au sol.

Je sentis une brûlure, un souffle très chaud passer à côté de ma joue gauche. Pendant trois secondes, je restai immobile, ne voulant pas vérifier. Mais finalement, je portai mes doigts à ma joue, puis y jetai un œil à la lumière qui venait de la maison. Le bout de mes doigts était coloré de peinture verte.

« Merde !, répétai-je en me relevant. Hermione ?! Tu es où, c'est fini, tu m'as touchée !

- Je suis là… Tu peux m'aider à me relever ? »

Je suivis sa voix, et la trouvai assise par terre, les genoux repliés sur le ventre, les bras croisés dessus.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, lui demandais-je. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est moi qui suis morte sur ce coup ? C'est toi, malfaisant Mangemort, qui devrait gambader sur mon corps…

- Je sais… Mais il faut croire que les Mangemorts manquent d'exercice : j'ai un point de côté. Tu n'as pas arrêté de me faire courir. Et ton coup de coude, c'était pas sympa.

- Parce que le tacle, il l'était peut-être ?, répliquai-je en l'aidant à se relever. Et puis tu as raison, Lucius Malefoy ou Bellatrix Lestrange t'auraient élégamment cédé le passage avec courbette, génuflexion, et invitation à dîner : _'Ah Hermione Granger, navré que mon coude ait effleuré votre délicat estomac… La prochaine fois je me contenterai du Doloris, c'est…'_

- Ca va Abby, ça va. »

Hermione rangea sa baguette en grommelant.

Avant qu'on ne se mît en route, Hermione et moi nous regardâmes dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Je savais qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi. Le temps avait passé tellement vite… J'avais l'impression d'être rentrée à Poudlard pour la première fois seulement la semaine dernière. Alors que ça faisait déjà quatre ans.

Ma meilleure amie me serra dans ses bras, comprenant le ressentiment qui montait dans ma gorge. Je n'avais pas envie de les laisser partir tous les trois… Alors que j'étais l'ainée… Alors qu'ils m'avaient acceptée… Chose que jamais personne n'avait fait à l'Imperial College, à part quelques profs.

« Merci, Hermione…

- Je t'en prie.

- Tu sais, si vous changez d'avis… Je serai toujours…

- Pas la peine, Abby. Tu sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. »

J'acquiesçai en soupirant, puis on se mit en route vers le Terrier, et je supprimai la barrière que j'avais créée. Sur le chemin, on ne discuta que des dernières minutes, sur nos esquives, ce qui avait été réussi et ce qui avait été raté. Jusqu'à ce qu'on pénètrât la cuisine. La voix de Mme Weasley retentit avant que nous ne la voyions :

« Alors, c'est à cette heure-ci qu'on rentre, Herm… Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé à toutes les deux ?! » s'écria-t-elle à la seconde où elle nous vit.

Hermione et moi étions couvertes de boue, sans parler des tâches de peinture çà et là. Du jaune, du violet, du bleu, du noir, et malheureusement du vert, mais que pour moi.

Mme Weasley se précipita, et ses yeux tombèrent sur ma joue :

« Mon Dieu, Abigail, tu es blessée !? »

Je levai les mains pour la faire reculer en même temps qu'Hermione, et lui répondis :

« Non, Mme Weasley, laissez-nous vous expliquer… On n'est pas blessées… On s'est battues, comme pour un entraînement. J'ai essayé de prendre Hermione par surprise quand je suis arrivée. On utilise un peu le même principe que le paint-ball pour les moldus. On envoie de la peinture. Et on a un code couleur, pas pour tous les sorts, mais pour les plus récurrents. En jaune c'est l'impédimenta, en noir c'est le Stupéfix. Le noir, par exemple, immobilise pendant deux ou trois minutes. Et en vert, c'est l'Avada. Si le vert nous touche, c'est la fin. Comme vous pouvez le voir, l'effet de surprise ne m'a servi à rien ce soir, puisqu'Hermione m'a atteinte.

- Frôlée. » corrigea Hermione.

Je me tournai vers elle avec l'intention de lui répondre, mais Mme Weasley passa un bras autour de mon épaule, et attira aussi Hermione avec l'autre bras. Elle nous serra un instant sans rien dire, et je pouvais sentir ses doigts crispés trembler dans mon dos. Je sentais bien qu'elle voulait dire le fond de sa pensée, mais qu'elle se retenait parce que ni Hermione, ni moi, n'étions ses filles. Quand elle desserra son étreinte, j'avais les yeux qui picotaient un peu, et j'entendis la voix un peu tremblante d'Hermione :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mme Weasley. Ca fait pas mal de temps qu'on le fait. On est habituées, et ce n'est que de la peinture. Ca nous permet de nous défouler, et de vider notre esprit. »

Mme Weasley secoua la tête, et me regarda avec un sourire :

« Abby, chérie, Ginny a déjà monté tes affaires dans sa chambre. Tu la partageras avec elle et Hermione. »

J'acquiesçai, mais avant qu'Hermione ou moi n'ayons pu faire un geste en direction des escaliers, et donc de la douche, elle ajouta d'une voix plus enjouée :

« Comment vont tes parents, Abby ? Tu les as assurés que tu serais bien ici, hein ? »

- Oui, Mme Weasley. Et mes parents vont très bien. Maman m'a demandé de vous embrasser, et tout le monde vous fait passer ses félicitations pour Bill et Fleur…k. »

Elle ne put retenir le coin de sa bouche de s'étirer en un sourire.

« Et je les appellerai en sortant de ma douche pour leur dire que je suis arrivée en un seul morceau, ne vous en faites pas. Quoique… Je ressens une petite gêne au pied, c'est possible que j'aie perdu un orteil… »

Le visage de Mme Weasley perdit toutes ses couleurs, alors qu'Hermione émettait un bruit de gorge retentissant en se retenant vainement de rire.

« C'est une blague, Mme Weasley !, m'empressai-je de lui dire. Je ne me suis pas désartibulée, il ne m'est rien arrivé. Je vais très bien, et je serais plus que dispo pour vous aider à faire ce dont vous avez besoin jusqu'au mariage. C'est un peu beaucoup pour ça que vous m'avez invitée, et que je suis venue. »

Hermione et moi ne bougeâmes pas pendant quelques secondes supplémentaires, nous assurant que Mme Weasley ne voulait pas nous retenir, puis Hermione annonça :

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais si vous le voulez bien, Mme Weasley, on va prendre une douche, et s'occuper des bleus qu'on va avoir. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Hermione m'entraîna dans les escaliers. Je repensai alors à sa remarque sur le fait qu'elle ne m'avait pas touchée, mais frôlée.

« Peu importe que tu m'aies juste frôlée, Hermione, le sort m'a touchée. Ca aurait été contre un Mangemort en vrai, tu l'avais. »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle devait chercher de quoi je parlais.

« Oui, et je touchais aussi Ron, ou toi, ou Neville, ou n'importe qui d'autre sur le reste du chemin du sort. »

On entra dans la salle de bain, et je laissai Hermione se doucher la première. Alors que l'eau coulait, elle continua :

« Abby, tu sais qu'on ne peut certainement pas se contenter de frôler les Mangemorts. Il faut qu'à chaque fois qu'on lance un sort, il atteigne sa cible de plein fouet.

- Je suis d'accord, Hermione. Mais je trouve que tu devrais aussi te reposer, ne serait-ce que cinq minutes, sur ta victoire d'aujourd'hui. Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de la musique.

- Et je peux savoir où tu veux que j'aille ?

- Tout peut arriver, va savoir. » répondis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Après avoir à mon tour pris une douche, et après nous être séché les cheveux dans la chambre de Ginny, nous descendîmes les escaliers pour rejoindre Mme Weasley dans la cuisine, et proposer notre aide.

« Hey les filles ! » appela Ron, qui montait vers nous.

Il était dans sa tenue de gardien, couvert de sueur. Des gouttes tombaient même de ses cheveux collés en mèches inégales. Quand il arriva à notre hauteur, il leva un bras pour me tenir à distance :

« Je ne te fais pas la bise, Abby, au mieux je sens le phoque.

- Sympa l'image, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

- Je fais ce que je peux. Je vais prendre une douche. Si vous descendez, faites attention à Maman, elle a l'air énervée. Quand je suis passé, elle marmonnait des trucs sur un entraînement, que c'était dangereux, et que je ne sais pas qui ne se ferait pas attaquer.

- Ah, flute, ce qu'on lui a dit ne l'a pas rassurée, alors… Elle avait juste besoin de temps pour exploser.

- Hey, tu parles de ma mère !, répliqua Ron en me donnant un coup de poing à l'épaule.

- Oui, et tu es le premier à en parler comme ça. Il va falloir qu'on lui parle, Abby et moi. C'est nous qui sommes responsables de son état, fit Hermione alors qu'on passait devant lui en descendant.

- Ah… Vous avez fait un autre match ? Qui a gagné ?

- Hermione. Elle m'a touchée à la joue.

- Frôlée. » répéta Hermione avant que Ron ne disparût dans la salle de bain, et que nous-mêmes disparaissions en bas des escaliers.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine la première. Mme Weasley s'affairait près du four.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide, Mme Weasley ?

- Absolument pas. Bill et Fleur se sont occupés de tout pendant que vous vous appliquiez à vous entre-tuer, répondit-elle d'un ton brusque.

- On n'essayait pas de s'entre-tuer, Mme Weasley. On veut se préparer au pire, il est déjà arrivé, et arrivera chaque jour.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous entraîner à des espèces de combats, surprises ou non. Vous ne vous ferez pas attaquer une fois que vous serez à Poudlard. C'est…

- Mme Weasley, interrompis-je fermement. Vous ne pouvez pas dire que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique. Vous ne pouvez pas dire que là-bas nous ne nous ferons pas attaquer. Parce que rien n'a jamais été aussi peu sûr au sujet de Poudlard. Avant, c'était l'endroit le plus sûr. Le professeur Dumbledore, par sa seule présence, y veillait tous les jours. Ce qui n'a pas empêché les élèves de se faire attaquer chaque année. Je n'étais pas là au début, mais Harry s'est fait attaqué par Voldemort lui-même dès sa première année. La deuxième année, il y a eu son souvenir et le Basilic qui a commencé par viser les nés moldus, qui a enlevé Ginny. En troisième année, il y a eu les Détraqueurs et Pettigrow. En quatrième année, il y a eu Croupton junior et Voldemort, Cédric y a laissé la vie. En cinquième année, il y a eu Ombrage et l'embuscade au Ministère, Sirius ne s'en est pas sorti. Et l'année dernière, il y a eu Malefoy qui a fait entrer les Mangemorts à l'intérieur du château, Dumbledore s'est fait tuer par son propre espion, et allez dire à Bill qu'il était en sécurité à Poudlard. Ne dites pas que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous préparer à une attaque. A chaque inspiration qu'on prend, on sait tous que ça risque d'être la dernière. Personnellement, si ce moment devait arriver, je préférerais avoir emporté avec moi autant de Mangemorts que possible. Mais notre but ici, c'est aussi de nous préparer à rester en vie. Si on arrive à se débarrasser de notre adversaire, nous, on est toujours vivants. »

L'absence de réponse de Mme Weasley me donna l'impression qu'elle avait compris. Hermione et moi remontâmes alors dans la chambre de Ginny, en précisant qu'il suffisait de nous appeler pour qu'on revint si elle avait besoin. Ginny n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle devait avoir rejoint Bill ou Charlie. Je fermai la porte, et me tournai vers Hermione :

« Ta dernière lettre de Nikolaï date de quand ?

- La semaine dernière. Tu en as reçue une ?

- Hier. C'est vraiment ce qu'on craignait.

- Oui. Maintenant que tu es là, je peux te le dire sans risques : demain matin, il y a une réunion de l'Ordre ici. Il faudra qu'on insiste un max pour que Mme Weasley accepte de nous laisser entrer. La dernière fois, il a fallu que Dumbledore lui-même lui dise qu'il valait mieux nous laisser parler.

- Oui. Réunissons toutes nos infos dans un même classeur. Tu as fait des fiches par date ? Moi aussi, on va pouvoir les classer plus facilement, comme ça. »

Hermione et moi nous assîmes par terre. Je sortis de ma valise deux gros classeurs assez pleins. L'un de lettres, qui en moyenne faisaient trois pages de long, et l'autre de fiches datées, résumant chaque événement survenu n'importe où dans le monde à la date indiquée. Hermione avait fait pareil de son côté, et on classa nos fiches et nos lettres par ordre chronologique.

Mme Weasley avait intérêt à nous laisser entrer. Avec un peu de chance, les autres membres qui seraient à la réunion insisteraient pour nous écouter. A cause de ses élans protecteurs – je ne la blâmais pas, les temps n'étaient pas à la rigolade – la seule fois où j'avais pu parler de ce que découvrait Nikolaï en Europe de l'Est, certes il y avait Dumbledore, mais il y avait aussi Snape. Il faudrait préciser de jouer la carte de la vigilance. Voilà qui devrait plaire à Maugrey.

« Abby ?, demanda Hermione, et je pus même entendre son sourire dans sa voix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Je redressai la tête, et la regardai. Elle arborait un air triomphant, tenant à la main un papier rectangulaire, sur lequel était griffonné un message. J'eus soudain un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qu'était ce papier. Et Hermione n'allait pas me lâcher avec ça…

« Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

- Je ne sais pas, Hermione, je ne vois pas ce que tu tiens…, mentis-je, mais en vain.

- Au dos, il est écrit : _en espérant que tu ne m'oublies pas, Beauté._ »

Cette fois, je n'eus plus aucun doute, et lui arrachai la photo des mains :

« Rends-moi ça ! C'est à moi !

- Tu sais, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, hein… Nikolaï est très beau.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais honte ! » répliquai-je, avant de réaliser que ça ne m'aidait pas.

Hermione s'amusait comme une folle. Et dire que l'ambiance était sérieuse trente secondes plus tôt. Ce devait être le défaut des meilleures amies. On arrivait à passer d'un truc à l'autre en un claquement de doigts.

« Hermione, arrête de rigoler, tu es agaçante. Et puis, tu connais Nikolaï. C'est un beau parleur, il dit tout ça pour rigoler.

- Mais ça te plait.

- Toi aussi, ça te plait que Viktor continue de t'envoyer des messages, non ? » répliquai-je, sachant que ça la ferait taire.

Et ça marcha. Elle rougit, me tira la langue, et reprit son triage. Elle ne me vit donc pas lui rendre la pareille.

« Et puis, de toute façon, je lui ai dis d'arrêter. Parce que son hibou aura trop de mal à me trouver. Et que je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse découvrir. » dit-elle finalement.

Mais je n'écoutai plus qu'à moitié. J'avais baissé les yeux sur la photo. Nikolaï devait l'avoir prise lui-même, ou avoir demandé à quelqu'un. Elle ne datait pas du tournoi. Son visage avait la même forme que celui de Viktor Krum, mais il était moins sombre et renfrogné, grâce à ses cheveux châtain très clair, et des yeux gris brillants. Il avait dû oublier de se raser pendant plusieurs jours quand il avait pris cette photo, mais ça le rendait encore plus beau, et ça lui donnait un côté sérieux qui contrastait avec le rire que je voyais dans ses yeux. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant qu'il avait autour du cou mon écharpe de Gryffondor qu'il m'avait prise il y a près de deux ans.

Un toussotement mêlé à un ricanement d'Hermione me fit revenir sur terre, et je repris mon classement avec elle.

**_14 juillet 1997_**

**_Pov Hermione_**

« Non, les enfants, vous ne participerez pas à cette réunion ! » tonna Mme Weasley, en essayant de fermer la porte de la cuisine et de nous laisser dehors.

Ron, Abby, Ginny et moi essayions tant bien que mal de la convaincre de nous laisser entrer.

« Mme Weasley !, reprit Abby, ses deux classeurs sous chaque bras. S'il vous plait ! Nous ne sommes pas des enfants, et vous le savez ! Nous devons vous parler ! Nous devons parler aux dirigeants de l'Ordre, et ils sont tous là!

- Je ne vous laisserais pas. Ce n'est pas un jeu, Abby ! D'abord votre petite bataille d'hier, maintenant vous voulez encore participer aux réunions… On est de retour au Square Grimmaud, il y a deux ans ? Qu'allez-vous faire ? Sortir les oreilles de Fred et George ? »

Je perdis mon sang-froid, et avant qu'Abby n'ait pu répliquer, je lui lançai :

« Non, je me disais qu'on pourrait changer de disque, et juste vous parler de ce que prépare Voldemort en Europe de l'Est !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » fit une voix venant de l'intérieur de la cuisine.

C'était Maugrey. Il n'avait pas pu être là la première fois qu'Abby en avait parlé, et comme il était plus sûr de ne pas crier sur tous les toits ce que fabriquait Nikolaï, on avait préféré attendre d'avoir plus d'infos avant de revenir sur le sujet. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas eu de fuites, pas même à l'intérieur de l'Ordre. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit plus grand, et Kingsley apparut derrière Mme Weasley.

« Vous avez des nouvelles d'Europe de l'Est ?

- Fais-les entrer, Kingsley ! » fit Tonks d'une voix accueillante, mais son visage restait ferme.

Mme Weasley s'apprêtait à s'opposer, mais je décidai de ne pas attendre plus longtemps, et forçai l'entrée de la cuisine en lâchant bruyamment mes classeurs sur la table. Abby me suivit en disant :

« Mme Weasley, le professeur Dumbledore avait accepté de m'écouter. La seule différence qu'il y a maintenant, c'est qu'Hermione et moi avons plus d'infos, et qu'elles sont plus importantes qu'avant. Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Ron, Hermione et moi sommes majeurs. Techniquement, j'étais déjà majeure quand vous m'avez empêchée d'assister aux réunions pour la première fois, mais passons. Je sais que Ginny n'est pas majeure, mais elle est bien plus mature que nombre d'adultes, même des membres de l'Ordre. Et si vous ne la laissez pas entrer, ça ne changera rien, vu qu'on lui dira tout en ressortant.

- Belle argumentation, Abby. » fit Remus en levant sa tasse de thé vers elle.

Finalement, Mme Weasley céda, et laissa Ron et Ginny entrer avant de refermer la porte. Tout le monde prit place autour de la table, et Abby et moi restâmes debout. D'un coup d'œil, je laissai Abby commencer.

« Bon… Heu… » Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et commença à entortiller une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt. Elle ne la lâcha pas quand elle reprit : « Comme il y en a parmi vous qui n'étaient pas là l'année dernière quand j'en ai parlé la première fois, je vais recommencer depuis le début… Heu… Alors voilà. Quand Poudlard a accueilli le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, Hermione et moi avons fait connaissance avec des élèves de Durmstrang, notamment Viktor Krum… Et j'ai rencontré son cousin, Nikolaï Yordanov, qui avait vingt ans et avait donc fini sa scolarité depuis trois ans, mais il avait voulu accompagner Viktor. A la fin de l'année, alors qu'ils devaient partir, il a exprimé son souhait de nous aider à lutter contre Voldemort… Il a dit vouloir répondre à l'appel de Dumbledore, et que le travail qu'il faisait pourrait l'aider à obtenir des apprentissages dans d'autres branches liées qui le feraient voyager partout en Europe de l'Est. Au départ, il m'a tenue informée tous les mois de ce qu'il croyait être dû à des agissements de Voldemort. Ensuite…

- Comment sais-tu qu'il ne te fait pas tourner en bourrique ? Qu'il n'est pas de l'autre côté, et qu'il n'essaye pas de s'immiscer chez nous, jeune fille ?, interrompit Maugrey.

- Parce que lui-même m'a interdit de le mettre au courant de quoi que ce soit de notre côté. Moins il en sait, plus il peut se faufiler. Et aussi parce que son cousin s'est fait attaquer par un partisan de Voldemort et a été forcé d'user du sortilège Doloris sur Fleur et Cédric il y a trois ans. »

Abby laissa aller un léger silence, puis reprit :

« L'année dernière, quand j'ai voulu en parler à l'Ordre… J'ai profité de la seule fois où j'ai vu le professeur Dumbledore. Malheureusement, Snape était là aussi. »

Pas besoin de faire de tableau à qui que ce fut. Tous avaient compris le problème.

« Pendant quelques mois, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles. Puis, Nikolaï a repris contact. Il avait remarqué que les mouvements s'étaient faits plus discrets. Mais courant décembre, il a repéré une nouvelle agitation. Qui l'inquiétait plus qu'avant, parce qu'il a commencé à envoyer des lettres toutes les semaines. Mais pour éviter de se faire repérer trop facilement, il a alterné ses lettres entre Hermione et moi. Et il changeait de hibou régulièrement. »

Je voulus prendre le relais, mais avant que je ne puisse parler, Maugrey demanda :

« Tu as dit que ce Nikolaï avait choisi des apprentissages pour voyager. Qu'est-ce qu'il a choisi ?

- Magie noire. » répondis-je.

Tous les sourcils se froncèrent, et toutes les têtes qui n'avaient pas déjà entendu parler de Nikolaï se tournèrent vers moi. L'œil magique de Maugrey cessa de pivoter, me fixant de son regard bleu électrique. Je déglutis avec difficulté, jamais rassurée face à cet œil, et Abby prit le relais :

« Oui, il a choisi la magie noire. Non, il n'est pas attiré par ça. Il l'a choisie parce que c'est ce qui mettait le plus en confiance le nouveau directeur de Durmstrang, un mordu de magie noire, sûrement un Mangemort. Et que ça permettait à Viktor, qui avait encore une année à Durmstrang, d'entrer plus encore dans les bonnes grâces du directeur. Dans cette branche-là, Nikolaï avait toutes les chances d'entendre beaucoup d'informations importantes pour nous. Mais je peux vous assurer que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Un partisan de Voldemort, maître de magie noire, et maniaque de la baguette, d'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, lui collait aux basques tout le temps. A chaque fois qu'il écrivait un mot, il prenait un risque. Maintenant, son apprentissage est achevé. Il est un maître de magie noire à part entière, et il voyage seul, et rencontre d'autres sorciers. Il profite aussi de son vrai travail, grâce auquel il peut avoir pas mal de contacts aussi.

- Et quel est ce vrai travail ?, interrogea Maugrey, suspicieusement.

- Nikolaï est un fabriquant d'objets magiques, répondis-je. Il invente et fabrique des artefacts, en répare d'autres, etc. »

Je présentai les classeurs de lettres et de fiches, et pris le relais dans les explications, pour laisser Abby souffler, et avaler un peu de thé.

« La dernière lettre date d'hier. C'est Abby qui l'a reçue. Nikolaï est en Ukraine. Et il a l'impression que Voldemort n'en appelle pas qu'aux sorciers. »

Je dépliai la carte d'Europe de l'Est, à la fin du classeur de fiches. Abby et moi l'avions marquée de zones bleues à plusieurs endroits, de points rouges à d'autres. La légende était dans le coin en bas à droite.

« Les zones bleues sont les régions où Nikolaï s'est rendu pour le moment. Si à l'intérieur, nous avons placé une étoile, ça veut dire qu'il croit ou qu'il est sûr qu'il y a des partisans dans le coin. Les points rouges sont des accidents qui ont eu lieu et qui lui semblent louches. Pour le moment, il est… » Je tapotai la carte avec ma baguette, et une autre zone fut colorée en bleu. « Là. En Ukraine, dans la région de Kharkiv. »

Je fis ensuite apparaître une plume et un encrier, et marquai une première croix à l'intérieur de la zone bleue que je venais de créer. Je me penchai sur la légende pour ajouter la signification de la croix :

« L'inquiétude de Nikolaï repose maintenant sur les vampires d'Europe de l'Est. A mon avis, il devrait donc commencer à se déplacer vers la Sibérie.

- Pourquoi spécialement la Sibérie ? » demanda Tonks en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus se tourna vers elle :

« Les vampires aiment le froid. Tout à fait au nord de la Sibérie, il n'y a rien. Aucun moldu ne peut vivre là-bas. Alors, ils s'y cachent. S'ils avaient de quoi se nourrir là-bas, ils iraient plus au Nord encore. »

Le silence tomba alors dans la cuisine. Automatiquement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Maugrey et Kingsley, qui étaient devenus les leaders de l'Ordre.

« Que peut-on faire de ces informations, Alastor ? » demanda Mr Weasley, baissant les yeux sur la carte.

- Il va falloir que l'on réfléchisse. J'imagine que c'est avec toi qu'il communique le plus, non ?, fit Maugrey en regardant Abby.

- Eh bien, dans sa dernière lettre, il a dit qu'il préférait arrêter d'envoyer des hiboux. Il m'a joint un artefact qu'il a créé pour nous permettre de nous échanger des messages. »

Abby leva alors son bras droit, au poignet duquel était attaché un bracelet de force en cuir brun foncé, qui devait faire dix centimètres de large. Il avait des lanières tressées à chaque extrémité, et au milieu, une sorte de plaque en argent faisait le tour, gravée d'inscriptions, qui étaient probablement de l'Ancien Langage et rehaussées par le noir introduit dans la gravure.

« D'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué, il porte le même à son poignet. Pour me faire passer un message, il suffit qu'il l'écrive, et qu'il le glisse à l'intérieur du bracelet. Ensuite, il doit dire mon nom en Ancien Langage. Le message est transféré à l'intérieur de mon bracelet, et y reste jusqu'à ce que je le retire moi-même. Il ne peut pas tomber ou quoique ce soit. Si c'est moi qui dois lui écrire quelque chose, je fais pareil.

- C'est super ingénieux… » fit Tonks en regardant le bracelet, bouche bée.

L'œil magique de Maugrey se fixa sur le bracelet, puis leva la tête pour regarder Abby dans les yeux :

« Comment se fait-il qu'il ne dégage pas de magie ?

- Nikolaï est très doué. C'est son métier de créer des trucs comme ça. Et moins ils sont détectables, mieux c'est. Le bracelet ne dégage que très peu de magie. Moi qui le porte depuis que je l'ai reçu, il faut vraiment que je me concentre, et que je recherche la magie pour la trouver. Par contre, j'imagine que quand il est en plein fonctionnement, là il doit en dégager, de la magie. »

Abby but un peu de thé, et me regarda du coin de l'œil. Je devinai qu'elle n'était pas rassurée par Maugrey, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ce moyen de communication que j'ai avec Nikolaï a à voir avec vous ?

- Tu es le seul lien entre ce Nikolaï et l'Ordre, ici. On ne pourra pas savoir ce que fait Nikolaï là-bas sans toi.

- Si j'ai des infos importantes, je trouverai un moyen de vous les faire parvenir. Mais maintenant, qu'allez-vous faire avec ça ?

- Eh bien, je pensais que c'était évident, Abby ? » fit Remus en nous regardant alternativement Abby et moi, en souriant. « Voldemort a l'air de réunir une armée dans le reste du monde, et compte s'appuyer sur les vampires. On a été bien stupides de croire qu'il se limiterait à l'Angleterre. Il va falloir qu'on se bouge sur l'ile. »

Je tournai la tête vers Abby, sentant mon cœur s'accélérer :

« Alors… Vous allez faire quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr, assura Kingsley. Il est hors de question de laisser Voldemort s'emparer du continent en restant bien au chaud ici. Et je pense que cette organisation n'est pas trop mal. Nikolaï va continuer en Europe de l'Est. Fais lui savoir que l'Ordre est au courant de ce qu'il fait, et que si lui s'occupe de l'Est, on peut aller à l'Ouest. Les sorciers français sont très doués. Et il y a l'Ecole de Beauxbâtons là-bas. Hagrid va pouvoir en parler à Olympe. »

Maugrey prit le relais, se penchant sur la table, et consulta la carte avec Kingsley. Tous se mirent à parler stratégie. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la mère d'Abby aurait pu les aider, avec sa carrière militaire, qui était loin d'être finie.

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt calmes. Au vingt juillet, une réunion fut programmée pour préparer le transfert de Harry, cinq jours plus tard. Après avoir écouté Mondingus, un silence s'installa, laissant tout le monde réfléchir à la proposition. Puis Maugrey se leva, appuyant ses mains sur la table, installée dehors pour permettre à Hagrid de se joindre à nous, et pour profiter de la fraicheur de la soirée.

« L'idée de Mondingus est pas mal. Il me faut six volontaires pour l'escorte.

- Sept, si on suit l'idée de Mondingus, Alastor, remarqua Mr Weasley.

- Certes, mais j'en suis, alors il n'en faut plus que six. »

En très peu de temps, les membres de l'escorte furent choisis. Maugrey, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Bill, Mr Weasley, et Kingsley, qui pouvait s'éloigner du Premier Ministre moldu pour quelques heures. Ensuite, vint le moment de choisir les leurres. Ron, Fred, George, Fleur, Abby et moi furent volontaires immédiatement.

« Alors on a les sept Harry, c'est parfait… » commença Remus, mais Maugrey l'interrompit :

- Ding, je préférerais que tu viennes avec moi, pour le transfert.

- Quoi ?!, m'écriai-je en même temps que le reste de l'assemblée.

- Il est hors de question que je risque ma peau en prenant la place de Potter !, râla Mondingus en se levant à son tour.

- Et moi, je te dis qu'il est hors de question que tu quittes mon champ de vision pendant le transfert ! Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, et tu es tout à fait capable de tout foutre en l'air si je ne te surveille pas ! »

Pendant que Mondingus continuait de protester, je reconnus la sonnerie du téléphone d'Abby. Elle me jeta un regard en s'éloignant pour répondre, personne d'autre que moi et Ron ne l'ayant remarquée. Mais au moment où Kingsley intervenait pour calmer Maugrey et Mondingus, la voix d'Abby retentit au milieu de la seconde de silence obtenue :

« C'est pas vrai ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi ? Comment il a pu… »

Elle s'interrompit, et je vis des larmes naître au coin de ses yeux, alors qu'elle écoutait gravement à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Abby fabrique ?, demanda Kingsley en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle parle au téléphone. Un truc moldu bien pratique. J'en ai un aussi. On les a trafiqués pour qu'ils marchent non pas sur batterie, mais avec la magie. Je ne sais pas à qui elle parle. » expliquai-je en la regardant se mettre à faire les cent pas.

Abby s'exclama alors :

« Quand, tu dis ?!... Mais je suis maudite ! Tu parles d'un hasard ! Maman, je t'ai parlé de Harry, qu'il faut qu'on aille le chercher… Oui, et bien c'est le soir du… Oui, je sais, et je veux y assister aussi, je le connaissais… Mais Harry, je ne peux pas le laisser… Si ça a lieu en fin de matinée, ce sera fini pour le soir, et je pourrai… Mais Maman ! Harry est mon meilleur ami ! Je ne peux pas le laisser se faire attaquer, alors que je serais en séc… Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi, bien sûr que je respecte James, et je respecte sa mémoire ! Seulement, j'aimerais éviter d'avoir à respecter la mémoire de mon meilleur ami ! »

Abby dut s'interrompre encore. A voir sa tête, sa mère devait être en train de crier.

« Meeeerde ! Voilà ce que je te dis ! Tu peux très bien me forcer à rentrer, mais il n'est pas question que je reste à la maison alors qu'Harry et tous mes amis risqueront leur vie !... Quoi 'surveille ton langage' ?! Je surveille mon langage si je veux, j'ai dix-neuf ans ! »

Le silence tomba enfin. Les yeux d'Abby s'écarquillaient de plus en plus, et elle restait bouche bée, son téléphone collé à l'oreille. Puis elle raccrocha, et revint à la table. Elle s'assit à côté de moi comme un automate. Et expliqua d'une voix monocorde :

« Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, ma mère travaille dans l'armée. Son meilleur ami, et copilote, a été tué. L'enterrement a lieu le vingt-cinq juillet. Je le connaissais. Je ne peux pas ne pas y aller. Et ma mère m'a interdit de ne serait-ce que chercher à ne pas y aller. »

Personne ne dit rien. Mme Weasley arriva si vite dans le dos d'Abby que je crus qu'elle avait transplanné. Elle serra Abby dans ses bras, lui frottant énergiquement le dos. Abby se dégagea d'elle-même, et leva les yeux vers Maugrey, fixant son menton. Elle marmonna d'une voix amère :

« J'imagine que vous n'avez plus de problème d'effectif, maintenant. Vous pouvez prendre Fletcher à ma place. Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous voulez emmener cette froussarde.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ?! Et tu pourrais me témoigner un peu plus de respect, je suis ton aîné !, cria Mondingus.

- Je respecte ceux qui le méritent. Et tu ne risques pas d'en faire partie. Où étais-tu quand Harry s'est fait attaquer par les Détraqueurs ? Où étais-tu quand Sirius s'est fait tuer ? Où étais-tu quand Dumbledore s'est fait tuer ? »

Mondingus ne trouva rien à redire.

« Fontana, je n'ai pas besoin que tu soulèves tous ces points, j'en suis conscient. Mais je préférerais savoir où se trouve Dung au moment du transfert, plutôt que de le laisser vagabonder n'importe où.

- Mais j'aurais pu vous aider…, supplia Abby.

- Et tout est dans le conditionnel passé que tu as utilisé, Abby, murmura Remus en lui prenant la main par-dessus la table. Je crois que je comprends le point de vue d'Alastor. Mondingus et toi connaissez les détails du transfert. Mais on te fait plus confiance. On sait que tu ne divulgueras rien. Et que tu serais capable de t'éclipser si tu en avais envie. »

Abby redressa la tête pour le regarder, sans comprendre. Remus lança un regard interrogateur à Maugrey, qui approuva. Alors il continua :

« A vol d'oiseau, tu habites entre la maison d'Harry et la mienne. S'il y a des soucis, il suffira que tu regardes le ciel pour le savoir.

- Mais ma mère ne veut pas…

-Ta mère, sur le coup, parce que tu t'es montrée agressive, a refusé que tu quittes la maison le jour de l'enterrement. Mais je l'ai rencontrée, ta mère, Abby. Et je sais que c'est justement parce qu'elle est militaire, et qu'elle sait ce que ça fait de laisser un ami dans le pétrin, qu'elle ne t'obligera pas à rester indéfiniment. »

Abby sembla y réfléchir sérieusement. Remus savait argumenter sur n'importe quel sujet un peu délicat. Il était clair que beaucoup étaient encore mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Mondingus prendre la place d'Abby.

Mais ça ne paraissait pas une très bonne idée de laisser Mondingus errer le soir du vingt-cinq juillet. Ses fréquentations n'étaient pas toujours très louables, mais bien arrosées.

Finalement, tout le monde se mit d'accord sur cette décision. Mondingus continua à maugréer dans son coin.

**_Juillet 1997_**

**_Pov Nikolaï_**

Je m'arrêtai deux minutes dans la neige, serrai mon manteau sur moi, et levai la tête vers la statue représentant un loup géant monté par un sorcier, tenant les rennes d'une main, levant l'autre au ciel, comme un appel. Le village sorcier de _v pamyatʹ o Ivanov (à la mémoire d'Ivanov)_.

Je tendis la main droite vers la statue, écartai les doigts en retournant ma main, paume vers le haut. La statue trembla, comme s'il s'agissait d'une image sur un rideau agité par le vent. Maintenant que le passage était ouvert, je dépassai la statue de cet Ivanov.

Je me retrouvai à présent au milieu d'une allée enneigée, avec plein de boutiques de chaque côté. Cela me fit penser au village de Pré-au-Lard, près de Poudlard. En beaucoup plus froid, et moins accueillant. Et avec beaucoup moins de compagnie.

En tout premier lieu, je rentrai dans le pub pour me réchauffer, et manger et boire un peu. Je commandai un sandwich et une vodka, et m'assis au bar. Quand le barman me servit, je lui demandai :

« Le village s'étend derrière votre pub, hein ?

- Oui, me répondit-il. Il y a un accès à une allée vers l'autre côté du village en arrière-cour. Mais je ne vous conseille pas de vous y aventurer.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Les jeunes voyageurs ne sont pas souvent les bienvenus de ce côté. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je vois. Je pense être capable de me débrouiller seul, mais merci du conseil. »

Le barman s'éloigna, et je mangeai mon sandwich rapidement, satisfait de voir que le traducteur que j'avais fabriqué marchait à merveille. Il avait reconnu le russe parlé par le barman, et l'avait traduit en bulgare pour moi. Et ce que j'avais dit avait par la suite été traduit en russe pour lui.

Par un accès de sentimentalisme, je sortis d'une poche de mon manteau un morceau de parchemin sur lequel étaient écrites des phrases en Bulgare qui ne voulaient rien dire. C'était une photo, que j'avais ensorcelée pour n'apparaître réellement que sous mes yeux. Si quelqu'un regardait par-dessus mon épaule, il ne verrait que du Bulgare. Je décidai de renforcer le sortilège, avant de me pencher sur la photo, en souriant intérieurement.

Elle représentait les deux filles de Poudlard sur qui Viktor et moi avions jeté notre dévolu, sans plus de succès que d'avoir l'occasion de les accompagner au bal de Noël, lors du Tournoi auquel Viktor avait participé. Et c'était justement à ce bal que la photo avait été prise. Un jeu d'enfant. Viktor était allé demander à un élève pendu à son appareil de les prendre toutes les deux, et de lui donner la photo, en échange d'un autographe.

La photo avait été prise à leur insu, alors qu'elles discutaient, et riaient à gorge déployée. Hermione Granger et Abigail Fontana. Viktor avait été tout de suite attiré par Hermione, et je dois avouer qu'à quatorze ans, elle avait du charme. Mais il y avait sa meilleure amie, avec qui elle était toujours fourrée : Abby, qui elle avait seize ans. Je fixai son visage, plutôt pâle, ses cheveux noirs, lisses et lui arrivant sous les épaules dans un dégradé en pointe, ses yeux bleus. C'étaient eux qui m'avaient immédiatement fasciné, présentant une tache argentée dans chaque pupille.

Quand je pensais que je ne l'avais pas vue depuis cette année… Elle avait quoi… Dix-neuf ans, maintenant… Donc Hermione avait dix-sept ans… Elles étaient en train de devenir des femmes. Tant mieux, tant mieux…

Ça faisaient deux ans que je ne l'avais pas vue. Que je ne les avais pas vues en fait. Ça faisait aussi plusieurs mois que je n'avais pas vu Viktor. En fait, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un que j'appréciais.

Je vidai ma vodka d'une traite, et sortis dans l'arrière-boutique après avoir déposé trois pièces sur le comptoir. J'empruntai l'allée que le barman m'avait déconseillée, et entrai dans la boutique sombre et poussiéreuse qui portait l'enseigne _Artefakt chernoĭ magii (artefacts de magie noire)_. Le vendeur ne m'accorda pas un regard alors que j'observais les différents artefacts. Je glissai ma main droite dans ma poche, et posai mes doigts sur ma baguette. Aussi discrètement que possible, j'analysai l'agencement et la puissance des protections magiques de la boutique. La plus puissante entourait le vendeur lui-même. C'était de la magie noire, un bouclier qui empêchait les sorts classiques de magie noire ou les plus faibles de l'atteindre. Il faudrait que je m'occupasse de ça. En passant devant une petite étagère, un collier en pierre d'obsidienne attira mon attention. Je tendis la main vers lui, et le fit glisser quelques centimètres au-dessus quand le vendeur m'arrêta :

« Vous ne devriez pas toucher ça. »

Je me retournai brusquement vers l'homme trapu, aux robes de sorcier poussiéreuses. Il avait un visage ridé et creusé, des cheveux noirs et une barbe longue. Ses yeux bruns lançaient des éclairs.

« Vous pensez vraiment que je suis assez sot pour toucher ce collier ?

- On ne sait jamais. J'en ai déjà vu, et des plus avisés que vous. »

Je m'avançai devant le comptoir :

« Je doute que vous sachiez si je suis plus ou moins avisé. »

Il ne répondit rien, le temps de se placer face à moi, derrière le comptoir.

« D'où venez-vous ?

- D'Ukraine. Je ne reste pas longtemps ici. J'ai quelque chose à vous vendre.

- Je suis très sélectif en la matière...

- Vous ne serez pas déçu. » répondis-je en sortant une petite boîte scellée en acajou.

D'un coup de baguette, je l'ouvris. Une mousse verte presque noire était rangée à l'intérieur. Il émanait d'elle une espèce de fumée noire bleutée, mais qui restait contenue dans le volume de la boîte.

« J'ai trouvé cette mousse dans les montagnes. Elle ronge la roche. Est-ce que vous connaissez les Détraqueurs de Grande-Bretagne ? »

- Qui ne les connaît pas ?

- Cette mousse a l'effet du baiser du Détraqueur pour celui qui la touche. »

Le vendeur émit un mouvement de recul en lançant un regard dégoûté et fasciné à la mousse, ce qui me fit échapper un ricanement :

« Vous croyez qu'elle va vous faire quelque chose ? Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour me balader avec ça dans la poche sans prendre de précautions. »

Le vendeur se rapprocha, et sortit sa baguette. Il la passa au dessus de la boîte, vérifiant le sort de sécurité, et l'effet de la mousse. Son examen terminé, il se montra suffisamment intéressé pour commencer les négociations.

« Si cette mousse vous intéresse, je peux vous laisser les cent grammes qu'il y a ici. Pour une somme respectable.

- Un gallion par gramme, qu'en dites-vous ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. J'eus du mal à reconnaître que je riais. C'était un rire froid, sans humour... Qui ne me ressemblait tellement pas...

« Vous pensez m'avoir aussi facilement ? Allons, j'ai dégotté cette mousse. Je sais qu'elle vaut bien dix gallion par gramme. »

- Vous voulez mille gallions pour ça ?! »

Je ne répondis pas, et me tournai vers les étalages du magasin.

« Je suis dans le métier, vous ne pouvez pas espérer me faire croire qu'elle ne vaut pas moins. Mais je peux vous la laisser à cinq gallions le gramme. En plus je prends le collier d'obsidienne, et ceci, dis-je en désignant les trois objets brillants au-dessus d'une étagère.

- Des pieux d'argent ? »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête en reportant mon attention sur le vendeur.

« Vous dites venir d'Ukraine. Vous vous dirigez vers le nord ?

- En effet. Bien que ce ne soit absolument pas vos oignons. Acceptez-vous le marché ? Sinon, je suis sûr que je trouverai quelqu'un d'intéressé ici.

- Non, non, pas la peine. Prenez les pieux et le collier, je sors votre argent. » s'empressa de dire le vendeur.

Je sortis ma baguette, et conjurai quelques sorts pour contenir l'influence du collier. Je refermai la boîte dans laquelle il était posé, et la scellai. Puis j'attrapai les trois pieux en haut de l'armoire et les rangeai à ma ceinture sous mon manteau de fourrure. La boîte alla dans la bourse à ma taille. Je revins voir le vendeur, et empochai mes cinq cent gallions.

« Si vous allez en direction des vampires, je préfère vous dire qu'en pleine période de jour là- haut, ils ne seront pas commodes.

- Le sont-ils jamais ? » rétorquai-je.

Je sortis ma main gauche de ma poche, puis dans un même mouvement, sans laisser le temps au vendeur de faire un geste, je tendis la main entre lui et moi et serrai le poing dans le vide. La bague que j'avais au pouce s'illumina un court instant alors que je sentis la barrière magique dans ma main, comme un tissu, dont la consistance était révélée par la bague. Je tirai d'un coup sec, et pointai ma baguette sur le vendeur :

« Oubliettes. » fis-je avant qu'il n'ait pu lever la sienne pour se protéger.

Un filet argenté s'échappa de sa tête vers la pointe de ma baguette. Je tendis ma main gauche en-dessous, et le filet se regroupa dans le creux de ma main en une boule de fumée bleutée. J'interrompis le sort, et rangeai ma baguette dans le holster à ma cuisse droite. Je me penchai sur le comptoir, et récupérai la boîte de mousse. Elle rejoignit le collier dans ma bourse, et je refermai mon poing sur le souvenir qui partit littéralement en fumée. Je sortis du magasin sans un mot de plus.

Quand la nuit tomba, j'étais déjà plusieurs kilomètres au nord du village sorcier. Je m'étais arrêté dans une auberge au bord du village de Yekaterinburg, qui servait un thé assez fort. Je l'avais encore relevé avec le verre de vodka qu'on m'avait apporté. Je fixai ma tasse fumante... J'avais volé le vendeur... Et j'avais effacé sa mémoire... Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, cette mousse était bien trop précieuse et dangereuse pour qu'elle passât dans de mauvaises mains. Tant qu'elle n'était connue que de moi, et qu'elle n'était que dans mes mains, il n'y avait pas de problème. Je préférais aussi que ce type ne me reconnût pas.

Et puis j'avais besoin d'argent. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'en demander à Viktor, ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention sur ce que je faisais, et d'attirer des soupçons sur lui.

Avec un soupir, je sortis un morceau de parchemin, et commençai à écrire :

_Salut Beauté._

_J'ai été soulagé d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et de savoir que ce que je fais a atteint les bonnes oreilles._

_Je n'ai pas vraiment de nouvelles à te donner pour le moment, mais dans ce monde froid et cruel, je me suis dit qu'un peu de douceur me ferait du bien, alors immédiatement j'ai pensé à t'écrire._

Je m'arrêtai un instant, et réfléchis à quoi ajouter. Avec un petit sourire dont j'avais perdu l'habitude, je me penchai pour écrire la suite.

_**Fin du chapitre 1**_

_**Auteur: **__Voici le chapitre 1 de cette fic qui m'a donné tant de mal, et pourtant tant d'occasions de me changer les idées. J'espère que cela vous a plu, et vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 2, qui arrivera soit quand mon chapitre 10 aura été corrigé, soit quand j'aurais jugé que ça fait suffisamment longtemps pour vous ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yuzu: Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Me revoici pour ce second chapitre de LIBERTE qui j'espère vous plaira! L'intrigue avance doucement dans les deux premiers chapitres, il est vrai, mais... Il faut bien installer la scène, et là je trouve qu'on démarre bien..._

_Fin bref, assez de louanges à moi-même, rendons à César ce qui est à César, et àTemperance01 ce qui est à Temperance01! Il s'agit quand même de la seule Beta que je n'ai pas encore réussi à décourager en un an de travail, alors, félicitons-la comme il se doit!  
_

_Temperance, merci pour ta patience, et tes conseils, sans toi, cette fic serait d'un niveau terrible :)_

_Lecteurs, lectrices adorés, voici le chapitre 2 que (je l'espère) vous attendiez tous!_

**CHAPITRE 2**

_**25 Juillet 1997**_

_**Pov Harry**_

Les Dursley étaient partis. Dudley m'avait presque fait peur, avec un adieu bien inhabituel : il s'était retourné au dernier moment pour me serrer la main.

« Harry. Tu sais… tu n'es pas inutile. Tu n'es pas… tu ne prends pas une place inutile. Bonne chance. »

Moi, je comprenais ce que ça signifiait pour lui. Mais Hestia et Dedalus, qui devaient les escorter en lieu sûr, eux, ne savaient pas comment déchiffrer Dudley.

Quoiqu'il en fût, maintenant ils étaient partis, et je devais attendre encore quelques minutes avant que ce soit mon tour.

Je me mis à faire visiter la maison à Hedwige, parce que je quittais ces lieux pour toujours. Ils n'étaient pas chargés de bons souvenirs, loin de là… Mais j'y avais quand même vécu pas mal de temps. J'en étais au placard sous l'escalier dans lequel je dormais avant quand soudain, quelque part à proximité, un rugissement assourdissant retentit. Je me redressai d'un mouvement brusque et me cognai la tête. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine en frottant une bosse naissante et en proférant quelques injures. Je regardai le jardin situé à l'arrière de la maison par la fenêtre

L'obscurité sembla onduler comme des vagues, l'air lui-même frémissant. Puis, une à une, des silhouettes apparurent à mesure que se dissipaient les sortilèges de Désillusion. Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître Hagrid, dominant la scène. Il était équipé d'un casque et de lunettes de motard, assis à califourchon sur une énorme moto à laquelle était attaché un side-car noir. Tout autour de lui, des sorciers descendirent de leurs balais, et même de chevaux ailés, noirs et squelettiques.

J'ouvris à la volée la porte de derrière, et me précipitai sur Ron et Hermione. Celle-ci me serra dans ses bras, et je lui rendis son étreinte alors que Ron me donnait de grandes tapes dans le dos.

Alors que je lançais à tout le monde des regards rayonnants, Fol Œil arriva à côté de moi :

« Changement de programme. » grogna-t-il.

Il portait deux énormes sacs rebondis, son œil magique tournoyant entre le ciel, la maison, le jardin, avec une telle rapidité que je commençais à avoir le vertige.

« Mettons-nous à l'abri avant qu'on t'explique. »

Je les amenai tous dans la cuisine dans laquelle on s'assit sur les chaises, sur les plans de travail. En fixant tous les nouveaux arrivants, je ressentis une joie immense de les retrouver. Comme s'ils avaient été absents pendant des siècles. Sans qu'on ait été séparés bien longtemps, je réalisai maintenant à quel point ils m'avaient tous manqué. Ron, avec sa longue silhouette dégingandée Hermione, ses cheveux tirés en arrière et noués en une longue tresse qui lui allait à merveille. A leur suite, Fred et George entrèrent, et m'adressèrent un signe de la main, c'était comme s'il y avait un miroir entre eux deux. Bill, qui dévoila ses terribles cicatrices en dégageant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, Mr Weasley, le visage bienveillant, le crâne dégarni, les lunettes un peu de travers. Fol Œil, usé par les batailles, une jambe en moins, son œil magique, bleu et brillant, tourbillonnant dans son orbite. Ensuite entra Tonks, regardant tout autour d'elle, toujours émerveillée par la propreté de l'endroit. Elle tenait fermement la main de Remus, dont les cheveux grisonnaient plus encore, mais il avait l'air ravi. Fleur, mince et belle, ses longs cheveux d'un blond argenté Kingsley, chauve, noir, les épaules larges. Je ne pus m'empêcher de retenir mon souffle en voyant Hagrid se pencher le plus possible pour éviter de se cogner la tête contre le plafond. Et enfin, Mondingus Fletcher, petit, sale, avec un air de chien battu, des yeux de basset à la paupière tombante et des cheveux emmêlés.

En les voyant comme ça, je sentis mon cœur rayonner… J'éprouvais en cet instant pour chacun d'eux un extraordinaire élan d'affection, même pour Mondingus que j'avais essayé d'étrangler la dernière fois que je l'avais vu.

Mais une question me vint à l'esprit.

« Kingsley, je croyais que vous protégiez le Premier Ministre ?

- Il peut se passer de moi pour une nuit. Tu es plus important. » me répondit-il.

Je vis que Tonks s'apprêtait à parler, mais brusquement je constatai que, parmi ces visages connus, il en manquait un.

« Où est Abby ?

- Elle a été retenue ailleurs, mais si quelque chose se passe mal, elle le saura et pourra intervenir. » répondit Fol Oeil.

Cette fois, Tonks ne se laissa pas interrompre. Elle semblait vraiment impatiente de m'annoncer ce qu'elle voulait me dire.

« Harry, devine un peu. » fit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle agita sa main gauche : un anneau brillait à son doigt.

« Vous vous êtes mariés ?!, m'écriai-je en regardant alternativement Tonks et Remus.

- Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas pu être là. C'était très tranquille, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Et aucun Mangemort ne nous a rendu visite. » ironisa Remus.

Je voulus les serrer tous les deux dans mes bras. Je voulus les féliciter. Mais à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche ou esquissé un geste que la voix de Fol Oeil gronda, dominant le brouhaha :

« Ca va, ça va, on aura du temps plus tard pour les derniers potins ! Dedalus te l'a sans doute déjà dit, nous avons dû abandonner le premier plan prévu. Pius Thicknesse a changé de camp, ce qui nous pose un gros problème. Il a interdit, sous peine de prison, de connecter cette maison au réseau des cheminées, d'y placer un Portoloin et d'y entrer ou d'en sortir par transplanage. Tout cela au nom de ta protection, pour éviter que Tu-Sais-Qui puisse t'atteindre. Totalement inutile étant donné que le sortilège de ta mère te met déjà à l'abri. Son véritable but était de t'empêcher de partir d'ici en toute sécurité. »

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête, attendant la suite.

« Deuxième problème : tu n'es pas majeur, ce qui signifie que tu as toujours la Trace sur toi. Si quelqu'un de ton entourage ou toi-même jette un sortilège, Thicknesse le saura et les Mangemorts aussi. Nous ne pouvons attendre que la Trace soit levée car, dès que tu auras atteint l'âge de dix-sept ans, tu perdras entièrement la protection que ta mère t'a donnée. En bref : Thicknesse pense qu'il t'a bel et bien pris au piège. »

En effet, il avait l'air de m'avoir bien coincé, celui-là.

Fol Oeil m'expliqua qu'on utiliserait les seuls moyens de transport qui nous restaient, les seuls que la Trace ne puisse détecter car nous n'avions pas besoin de jeter de sort pour nous en servir : les balais, les Sombrals et la moto de Hagrid.

Ouais… Ca ne me paraissait pas très sûr, comme plan, mais bon. Ce ne serait pas Fol Oeil s'il n'avait pas pensé au moyen d'en contourner les failles éventuelles.

Il m'expliqua alors qu'ils avaient organisé une fausse fuite au Ministère, laissant penser aux Mangemorts que je ne quitterais pas la maison avant le trente. Mais Fol Oeil se doutait bien que Voldemort devait avoir posté deux Mangemorts pour patrouiller dans le ciel des environs. J'étais de son avis. Il avait donc sélectionné une douzaine de maisons entourées de sortilèges de protection. Chacune d'elles était liée aux membres de l'Ordre, et pouvait apparaître comme l'endroit prévu pour me cacher.

« Tu vas aller chez les parents de Tonks. Quand tu seras à l'abri derrière les sortilèges de protection que nous avons jetés sur leur maison, tu pourras utiliser un Portoloin pour rejoindre le Terrier. Des questions ?

- Oui. Peut-être qu'au début, ils ne sauront pas quel est celui des douze endroits protégés où je dois me rendre, mais quand ils verront… » Je fis un rapide calcul mental. « Quatorze personnes voler vers la maison des parents de Tonks, ma destination deviendra évidente. »

Je pensais avoir soulevé un point important.

« Ah oui, répondit Fol Oeil. J'ai oublié de te parler du point essentiel. Les quatorze personnes ne vont pas toutes aller chez les parents de Tonks. Ce soir, il y aura sept Harry Potter dans le ciel, chacun avec un compagnon de vol et chacun se dirigeant vers une maison différente. »

Je le vis sortir de sous sa cape un flacon rempli d'une substance qui ressemblait à de la boue. Je compris aussitôt la suite du plan.

« Non !, m'écriai-je d'une voix forte. Il n'en est pas question !

- Je les avais prévenus que tu réagirais comme ça. » dit Hermione, qui semblait satisfaite d'avoir prédit ma réaction.

Je couvris ma tête avec mes bras, essayant d'éviter que quelqu'un m'arrache des cheveux de force. Les jumeaux essayèrent de blaguer, de me convaincre que je n'avais aucune chance de résister contre eux, alors que tous étaient des sorciers, et qu'ils étaient treize contre moi.

« Tout le monde ici est un sorcier à part entière, Potter, gronda Fol Oeil. Et nous sommes tous prêts à prendre le risque. »

Mondingus haussa les épaules et fit une grimace. L'œil magique de Fol Oeil pivota sur le côté de sa tête et lui lança un regard féroce.

Finalement, les arguments de Fol Oeil eurent raison de mon refus. Mais ce fut à contre-cœur que j'arrachai une mèche de cheveux et la laissai tomber dans le flacon de potion que Fol Oeil avait débouché. Dès qu'ils entrèrent en contact avec sa surface, la potion se mit à mousser et à fumer puis, tout à coup, elle prit une couleur dorée, claire et brillante.

« Oh, Harry tu as l'air d'avoir bien meilleur goût que Crabbe et Goyle ! » s'écria Hermione.

Ron haussa les sourcils. Il était vrai que sa remarque était étrange, et dans d'autres circonstances, j'en aurais sûrement ris. Hermione rougit un peu, puis ajouta :

« Tu comprends bien ce que je veux dire. La potion de Goyle ressemblait à de la morve.

- Bon, alors les faux Potter en file indienne, s'il vous plaît. » dit Fol Oeil.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Fleur s'alignèrent devant l'évier scintillant de Pétunia.

« Il en manque un, fit remarquer Remus.

- Ici. » lança Hagrid d'un ton brusque.

Il souleva Mondingus par la peau du cou et le reposa à côté de Fleur.

« J'vouzavédit que j'aurais préféré être garde du corps, grommela Mondingus.

- Ferme-la, grogna Fol Oeil. Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, misérable petit mollusque, si nous tombons sur des Mangemorts, ils chercheront à capturer Potter, pas à le tuer. Dumbledore a toujours répété que Voldemort voulait en finir lui-même avec Potter. Ce sont les gardes du corps qui ont le plus à s'inquiéter, ce sont eux que les Mangemorts essaieront sûrement de tuer. »

Mondingus ne parut pas convaincu. Je détournai le regard avec une grimace de dégoût. Je n'avais jamais aimé Mondingus, et ce sentiment ne s'améliorait pas au fil des rencontres. Maintenant, chacun des leurres avait fini d'avaler sa potion et se transformait… en moi.

Fol Oeil leur tendit des vêtements à leur nouvelle taille et des lunettes. Une fois qu'ils se furent changés, sans trop de respect pour mon intimité, je dois dire, Fol Oeil annonça dans quel ordre nous devrions partir.

« Mondingus voyagera avec moi sur un balai…

- Pourquoi avec toi ?, ronchonna le moi qui se tenait près de la porte de derrière.

- Parce que tu es celui qu'il faut surveiller, gronda Fol Oeil, son œil magique le fixant avec intensité. Arthur avec Fred sur un balai, George tu es avec Remus. Ensuite, miss Delacour…

- Je prends Fleur avec moi sur un Sombral, coupa Bill. Elle n'aime pas trop les balais. »

Le moi-Fleur vint se placer à côté de Bill et lui adressa un regard mièvre et soumis qui me donna la nausée. Merlin, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ne laissez jamais cette expression apparaître sur mon visage !

« Miss Granger avec Kingsley sur un Sombral également, et le jeune Weasley avec Tonks.

- Et toi, tu viens avec moi, Harry. Ca te va ?, lança Hagrid qui paraissait un peu anxieux. Nous prendrons la moto, je suis trop lourd pour les balais et les Sombrals, tu comprends ? Et comme il n'y aura pas beaucoup de place sur la selle une fois que je serais dessus, tu voyageras dans le side-car. »

On sortit tous dans le jardin arrière. Bill aida Fleur à monter sur un Sombral, et Hermione se hissa sur le deuxième cheval squelettique. Tous les autres enfourchèrent leurs balais.

« Tiens-toi bien, Ron. » dit Tonks.

Je vis Ron jeter furtivement un regard coupable en direction de Remus avant de prendre Tonks par la taille. Je m'installai dans le side-car de la moto de Hagrid, et fourrai mon sac à dos et mon balai à mes pieds. J'avais juste la place de caler la cage d'Hedwige entre mes genoux, et la position était extrêmement inconfortable. Hagrid fit démarrer la moto d'un coup de kick, et elle rugit comme un dragon. Le side-car se mit à vibrer.

« Bonne chance à tous !, cria Fol Oeil. On se retrouve au Terrier dans une heure environ. Attention, à trois. Un… Deux… TROIS ! »

La moto produisit un grondement sonore et je sentis le side-car faire un terrible bond en avant. On s'élevait très vite dans les airs. Je vis autour de moi les balais et les Sombrals s'élever eux aussi. Mes jambes s'engourdissaient déjà. J'étais si mal installé que j'avais presque oublié de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au numéro 4, Privet Drive. En regardant en bas, je ne pouvais déjà plus reconnaître la maison parmi les autres.

Puis, soudain, surgissant de nulle part, une trentaine de silhouettes encapuchonnées, suspendues dans les airs, nous cernèrent entièrement, formant un vaste cercle au milieu duquel nous nous étions élancés.

Des cris retentirent, des éclairs verts jaillirent de tous côtés. Hagrid poussa un hurlement, et la moto se retourna. Je ne savais plus où nous étions, les lumières des réverbères brillaient au-dessus de ma tête, des clameurs retentissaient autour de moi, je me cramponnai de toutes mes forces au side-car. La cage d'Hedwige, l'Eclair de feu et mon sac à dos glissèrent d'entre mes genoux…

« Non ! HEDWIGE ! »

Le balai tournoyait déjà vers la terre, mais je parvins de justesse à saisir la sangle de mon sac à dos tandis que la moto pivotait à nouveau dans le bon sens. Mais la cage tombait, et Hedwige était à l'intérieur…

Quelque chose me serra les entrailles. Je plongeai la main sous mon T-shirt et en sortis ma baguette. Je la pointai sur la forme blanche d'Hedwige qui rapetissait à une vitesse folle.

« Alohomora ! »

Je vis une tache blanche s'élever dans les airs.

Enfuis-toi, Hedwige, enfuis-toi !

Mais la tache blanche se rapprochait dans ma direction.

« Non, Hedwige ! Tu vas te faire tuer ! Ce n'est pas le moment d'être fidèle ! »

Je pointai encore une fois ma baguette vers elle :

« Confundo ! »

La tâche blanche qu'était Hedwige ralentit, puis partit sur le côté. Je la vis s'élever dans les airs, dans un vol erratique que je ne lui connaissais pas, forcément désorientée par mon sortilège.

« Je te retrouverai, Hedwige… »

Je me tournai pour regarder droit devant. Hagrid fonça, et des Mangemorts se dispersèrent sur le passage de la moto qui brisa leur cercle. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer, mes entrailles remuer au fond de moi. Ma peur pour les autres était à son comble. Je regardai par-dessus mon épaule et vit une masse de gens voler en tous sens, d'autres jets de lumière de toutes les couleurs, quatre sorciers assis deux par deux sur leurs balais, qui s'élevaient au loin sans que je pusse dire de qui il s'agissait…

« Hagrid, il faut revenir, il faut absolument revenir ! » hurlai-je en essayant de couvrir le vrombissement du moteur qui résonnait comme le tonnerre.

Hagrid ne répondit pas, et continua de voler droit devant.

« Hagrid, FAITES DEMI-TOUR !

- Mon travail, c'est de t'amener là-bas sain et sauf, Harry ! » vociféra Hagrid et il mit les gaz à fond.

Je lui criai de s'arrêter, mais il n'en fit rien. En regardant à nouveau derrière moi, deux jets de lumière verte passèrent tout près de mon oreille gauche. Quatre Mangemorts s'étaient détachés du cercle et nous poursuivaient, visant le dos large de Hagrid. Celui-ci faisait des embardées, mais il ne parvenait pas à semer les Mangemorts. D'autres sortilèges furent lancés dans notre direction. Je me penchai sur mes genoux pour m'en protéger, puis me redressai et lançai un stupéfix en direction de nos poursuivants qui se dispersèrent pour l'éviter.

Je me retournai vers Hagrid juste à temps pour le voir enfoncer un gros bouton vert, près de l'indicateur d'essence.

Un mur de briques compact jaillit aussitôt du pot d'échappement. Je le vis se déployer dans les airs. Trois des Mangemorts parvinrent à l'éviter, mais le quatrième s'écrasa dessus, et tomba comme une pierre, son balai brisé en mille morceaux. L'un de ses compagnons ralentit pour lui porter secours, mais ils disparurent vite de mon champ de vision, et Hagrid, penché sur le guidon, continua de foncer.

Les deux poursuivants restants visaient Hagrid en lançant des sortilèges mortels. Je me tournai à nouveau vers eux, et jetai des sortilèges de Stupéfixion qui se télescopèrent avec les jets verts.

« Attends, Harry, je vais les semer ! » s'écria Hagrid en abattant sa main ouverte sur le bouton violet à côté du compteur de vitesse.

Avec un rugissement assourdissant, immédiatement reconnaissable, le tuyau d'échappement vomit un jet de feu, blanc de chaleur, traversé de lueurs bleues, semblable à celui d'un dragon, et dans un bruit de métal déchiré, la moto bondit en avant, tel un boulet de canon. Je vis les Mangemorts virer sur place et disparaître pour échapper à la traînée de flammes mortelles mais, au même moment, le side-car se mit à osciller dangereusement. Les fixations de métal qui l'attachaient à la moto s'étaient fissurées sous la puissance de l'accélération.

« Ca va aller, Harry ! » hurla Hagrid, couché de tout son long sur le dos, projeté en arrière par l'augmentation brutale de vitesse.

Je sentais et voyais le side-car se tordre dans le sillage de la moto.

« Je m'en occupe, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas ! » s'écria Hagrid.

D'une poche intérieure de son blouson, il sortit son parapluie rose à fleurs. Avec les bouts cassés de sa baguette… Non…

« Hagrid ! NON ! LAISSEZ-MOI FAIRE !

- REPARO ! »

Il y eut une explosion retentissante, et le side-car se détacha complètement de la moto. Je fus d'abord propulsé en avant, puis le side-car perdit de l'altitude. Je sentis un haut-le-cœur, un vide inimaginable au fond de moi… La sensation d'une chute… Non…

« WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA ! »

Le side-car s'éleva comme un bouchon, impossible à diriger. Mais au moins, je ne tombais plus, pour le moment. Mon soulagement, cependant, ne dura qu'une seconde car de nouveaux jets de lumière jaillirent soudain autour de moi. Les trois Mangemorts se rapprochaient.

« J'arrive, Harry ! » s'écria Hagrid dans l'obscurité, mais je sentais déjà le side-car retomber.

Me baissant aussi bas que possible pour éviter les sorts, je dirigeai ma baguette vers les trois poursuivants, et lançai à l'aveuglette :

« Impedimenta ! »

Le maléfice frappa le Mangemort du milieu en pleine poitrine. Pendant un instant, il se retrouva les bras en croix, comme s'il venait de s'écraser contre une barrière invisible. L'un de ses compagnons faillit le heurter de plein fouet.

Le side-car se mit à tomber en chute libre. Je vis les maléfices des deux autres Mangemorts juste à temps pour me baisser, en me cassant une dent contre le bord du siège.

« J'arrive, Harry, j'arrive ! »

La main énorme de Hagrid m'attrapa par le col de ma veste, et me tira hors du side-car. Je saisis mon sac et me hissai sur la selle de la moto, me retrouvant dos à dos avec Hagrid. Je crachai du sang, et alors que Hagrid nous faisait regagner de l'altitude, je pointai ma baguette sur le side-car :

« Confringo ! »

Il explosa, et le Mangemort le plus proche fut désarçonné par la déflagration. Celui qui l'accompagnait disparut aussi.

« Harry, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, gémit Hagrid. Je n'aurais jamais dû essayer de réparer ça moi-même... Tu n'as pas assez de place, derrière...

- Ce n'est pas grave, continuez à voler ! » lui criai-je, au moment où deux autres Mangemorts émergeaient de l'obscurité.

Hagrid multiplia zigzags et embardées pour éviter les nouveaux sortilèges qu'ils nous envoyaient. Je lançai des Stupéfix en rafale, mais ils parvenaient à peine à tenir les Mangemorts à distance. Lorsque je lançai un nouvel Impédimenta, le Mangemort qui se trouvait le plus près de moi vira pour y échapper et son capuchon glissa de sa tête. À la lueur rougeoyante du sort, j'aperçus alors le visage étrangement inexpressif de Stan Rocade… Stan…

« Expelliarmus !, hurlai-je sans réfléchir.

- C'est lui, c'est lui, le vrai ! »

Malgré le bruit de tonnerre que produisait le moteur de la moto, je pus entendre le cri lancé par l'autre Mangemort, sous son capuchon. Mon cœur plongea au fond de ma poitrine, et un instant plus tard, les deux poursuivants firent demi-tour et disparurent au loin.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, vociféra Hagrid. Où sont-ils partis ?

- Je ne sais pas ! »

Mais maintenant, j'avais peur… Il avait crié que c'était moi, le vrai…

Comment le savait-il ? Je scrutai l'obscurité apparemment déserte et sentis la menace qui se cachait. Où étaient-ils ?

Je me retournai tant bien que mal sur la selle, et m'accrochai au blouson de Hagrid.

« Hagrid, refaites le coup du dragon, il faut filer d'ici !

- Alors, tiens-toi bien ! »

Il y eut à nouveau un rugissement perçant, assourdissant, et le jet de flammes bleu et blanc jaillit du pot d'échappement. Je me sentis glisser en arrière, et Hagrid fut projeté sur moi, parvenant tout juste à ne pas lâcher le guidon...

« Je crois que nous les avons semés, Harry. Je crois qu'on a réussi ! » s'écria Hagrid quand le feu s'éteignit.

Mais j'étais loin d'être convaincu… La peur s'insinuait en moi, alors que je scrutais le ciel à droite et à gauche pour trouver les Mangemorts… Pourquoi avaient-ils fait demi-tour ? C'est lui, le vrai... Ils avaient dit ça juste après que j'aie désarmé Stan…

« Nous y sommes presque, Harry, nous avons presque réussi ! » cria Hagrid.

On commença à perdre un peu d'altitude, mais les lumières semblaient toujours aussi lointaines que les étoiles.

Soudain, ma cicatrice s'embrasa. J'eu la sensation de m'être fait ouvrir le crâne avec un fer chauffé à blanc. Deux Mangemorts surgirent, chacun d'un côté de la moto, et deux sortilèges de mort manquèrent de me toucher de quelques millimètres.

Mais quand je levai la tête, je savais déjà, à cause de ma cicatrice, qui j'allais voir. Voldemort volait comme un nuage de fumée dans le vent, sans balai ni Sombral pour le soutenir, sa tête de serpent se détachant dans l'obscurité, ses doigts pâles levant à nouveau sa baguette...

Hagrid laissa échapper un mugissement de terreur et descendit en piqué. Je me cramponnai de toutes mes forces, lançant au hasard des sortilèges de stupéfixion tout autour de moi. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil un corps tomber mais une détonation retentit, et des étincelles jaillirent du moteur. La moto plongea alors en spirale, sans que je puisse la contrôler. Des jets de lumière verte fusèrent à nouveau. Une silhouette encapuchonnée, à califourchon sur un balai, se trouvait à quelques mètres... J'allais mourir… Je la vis lever le bras…

« NON ! »

Dans un hurlement de fureur, Hagrid sauta de la moto sur son assaillant. Je vis avec horreur Hagrid et le Mangemort tomber hors de vue, leur poids combiné trop lourd pour le balai.

Parvenant tout juste à serrer entre mes genoux la moto qui descendait en chute libre, j'entendis Voldemort crier :

« Il est à moi ! »

C'était la fin. Je ne pouvais ni voir ni entendre Voldemort. Sa voix retentit encore :

« Avada... »

La douleur de ma cicatrice m'obligea à fermer les yeux. Ce fut alors que ma baguette se mit à bouger d'elle-même. Je la sentis faire pivoter ma main, comme un aimant géant. Puis elle se mit à vibrer avec force alors que je ressentais une chaleur intense au bout du bras. J'entrouvris les yeux, et distinguai une gerbe de feu doré. J'entendis un craquement sonore et un cri de fureur. Le Mangemort encore présent poussa un hurlement. Voldemort tonna :

« NON ! »

Sans savoir comment, je me retrouvai à quelques centimètres du bouton qui déclenchait le feu du dragon. Je l'écrasai de ma main libre, et la moto cracha un nouveau jet de flammes en fonçant droit vers le sol.

« Hagrid!, appelai-je en me cramponnant à la moto. Hagrid… Accio Hagrid ! »

Aspirée vers la Terre, la moto prit de la vitesse. Le visage au niveau du guidon, je ne voyais plus que les lumières lointaines qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Il n'y avait rien à faire, j'allais m'écraser sur le sol. Derrière moi un autre cri résonna...

« Ta baguette, Selwyn, donne-moi ta baguette ! » ordonna Voldemort.

Je le sentis avant de le voir. Jetant un regard en biais, j'aperçus ses deux yeux rouges… La dernière vision que j'aurais… Voldemort essayant une fois de plus de me jeter un maléfice…

Mais soudain, il se volatilisa. Je baissai les yeux et vis Hagrid étendu sur le sol les bras en croix. Je tirai violemment sur le guidon pour éviter de m'écraser sur lui et cherchai le frein à tâtons mais, dans un fracas assourdissant qui fit trembler le sol, la moto s'écrasa au milieu d'une mare boueuse.

_**25 Juillet 1997**_

_**Pov Abby**_

L'enterrement avait duré jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi. Ma mère avait invité la plupart de ses amis de l'armée à venir prendre un verre à la maison. Alors que les bouteilles descendaient, que les anecdotes tombaient, l'heure de proposer le diner arriva. Il était neuf heures.

Maman essaya de se lever pour préparer quelque chose, mais d'un coup d'œil, Leroy, le cadet de la famille, mon ainé d'un an, et moi nous mîmes d'accord sur le fait de ne pas la laisser approcher d'un quelconque instrument de cuisine. On se proposa pour préparer quelque chose de rapide, et on disparut dans la cuisine.

Alors qu'on s'affairait, Leroy me demanda :

« Ca va, Abby ? Tu n'es pas trop à cran ?

- Quoi ? Oh… A propos de ce soir ?... Techniquement, Harry n'est toujours pas parti, alors…

- Tu sais, je l'ai entendue crier quand elle t'a téléphoné…

- Oui… C'est quand elle a arrêté de crier qu'elle m'a fait peur, à moi. Mais en même temps, je me suis énervée, et elle était encore sous le choc, alors… Mais je lui ai expliqué… Elle m'a autorisée à m'éclipser s'il y en avait besoin pour ce soir.

- Si tu veux mon avis, elle a suffisamment bu pour ne pas savoir que sa maison crame. Alors si tu veux partir, c'est maintenant. »

Je partis d'un éclat de rire franc, sachant qu'il avait été le premier à refuser que je retournasse à Hogwarts après les évènements de juin.

On avait surtout préparé des amuses-bouches, et on les porta au salon. Puis on reprit notre place, et les discussions reprirent, bien sûr, sur les enfants de tout le monde.

Je soupirai silencieusement en jetant un œil à ma montre. 23H15…

Soudain, j'entendis un bruit de pétarade, très étouffé. Alors que les derniers amis de maman rigolaient de n'importe quoi, je passai la tête dehors, et regardai le ciel. Une espèce d'éclair blanc et bleu déchira le ciel, suivi d'un vrombissement retentissant. Pourtant, le temps écoulé entre les deux montrait à quel point c'était loin. A plusieurs kilomètres.

D'autres éclairs apparurent dans le ciel. Des verts, entre autres couleurs.

Je repassai dans le salon, et demandai :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un sait si il devait y avoir un feu d'artifice dans le coin ce soir ? »

Tous grommelèrent par la négative, maman répondit aussi que non, et ce fut confirmé par les seuls hommes à peu près sobres de la pièce : papa et mes deux frères.

Mon cœur chuta dans ma poitrine avant de se mettre à cogner douloureusement. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre à l'étage, et laissai une note griffonnée sur mon bureau disant que je les appellerais. Puis j'attrapai ma veste et mon balai, et ouvris la fenêtre. D'un coup de baguette je me désillusionnai, et sautai dehors en enfourchant mon balai. Je ne sentais même plus ma poitrine tellement mon cœur frappait avec force. La main droite serrée sur ma baguette, et la gauche sur le manche du balai, je fonçai vers les éclairs qui continuaient d'illuminer le ciel de temps à autres. Jusqu'à ce que je visse plusieurs formes sombres se disperser dans la nuit. Certaines arrivaient dans ma direction. Je levai le sort de désillusion au moment où je reconnus Remus, penché sur son balai, l'air soulagé de me voir. Il soulevait George, inconscient, avec difficulté. Le visage de ce dernier ruisselait de sang. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de poser la moindre question. Le Mangemort le plus proche soulevait à nouveau sa baguette en pointant George. Je sentis la fureur monter en moi, me soulever le cœur, et sans plus attendre, je donnai un coup de baguette dans la direction du Mangemort.

Diffindo ! Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo, Diffindo !

Le sorcier reçut les sorts de plein fouet. J'entendis un cri de douleur et un bruit de déchirure, mais je ne faisais plus attention à lui. Je me détournai avant de voir sa chute imminente, dont je me fichais. Avant que nous soyons à portée des sorts des autres Mangemorts, Remus fit passer George devant lui, pour mieux le tenir et le protéger des sorts qui arrivaient dans notre dos. Je fis apparaître une corde, et attachai solidement George au balai de Remus, et à sa taille, tout en lui laissant les mouvements libres. Les Mangemorts arrivèrent, et je vis passer un éclair de lumière verte, droit sur moi. Je me pendis à mon balai la tête en bas, le sort frôlant mes mains.

« Va-t-en, Remus, je te couvre ! » lui criai-je en lançant un maléfice au Mangemort qui avait failli me tuer.

Remus fonça sur son balai en direction de sa maison. Et moi je ne cessais de bouger, de tourner autour de lui, lançant des sorts à chacun des poursuivants.

Mais un éclair orange me frappa en pleine poitrine. Je commençai à suffoquer, déviant de ma trajectoire. Mon balai vira vers le sol. Mes oreilles bourdonnèrent terriblement. Remus fit faire un demi-tour à son balai, et un éclair de lumière verte atteignit le Mangemort qui m'avait touchée en pleine tête. Je n'avais même pas entendu la formule.

Au moment où le Mangemort tombait, je pus à nouveau respirer, et je retrouvai le contrôle de mon balai. Je stupéfixai le dernier Mangemort à notre poursuite.

Et moins d'une minute plus tard, on arriva dans le jardin délaissé de Remus. Je sautai de mon balai et le jetai au sol, puis courus aider Remus. D'un coup de baguette, je détachai George du balai et de Remus, qui le posa par terre.

« Que s'est-il passé ?, demandai-je en me relevant. Pourquoi ces Mangemorts vous poursuivaient ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à George ? »

Mais à peine Remus s'était-il redressé qu'il se jeta sur moi et serra mon épaule de sa main, enfonçant son pouce dans mon cou. Il pointa sa baguette sur mon visage de son autre main.

« Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché l'amitié qu'il y a entre Abby Fontana et moi ?! »

Quoi ?... Mais…

Remus me secoua et enfonça son pouce plus profondément.

« Réponds ! »

Je jetai un œil à George, le visage ruisselant de sang, puis à Remus, une lueur de folie désespérée dans les yeux.

« Je… Je me sentais coupable… Alors j'ai commencé à te contacter dès que tu es parti de Hogwarts… »

Remus me secoua plus fort encore :

« Pourquoi te sentais-tu coupable ?! Qu'est-ce qui a tout déclenché ?!

- Je… Je t'avais accusé d'avoir tué mes parents… Alors que ce n'était pas toi… »

J'entendis une sorte de gémissement venant de la gorge de Remus, alors qu'il retirait son pouce de mon cou, et me serrait dans ses bras. Il tremblait.

« Je suis désolé… Il fallait que je vérifie… Nous avons été trahis… Ils savaient… C'est pour ça… Ils connaissaient la date du transfert. Seules les personnes impliquées dans le plan auraient pu l'informer de la date. »

Je lui tapotai le dos, puis me séparai de lui. J'aurais voulu lui demander de tout me raconter, mais une lueur bleue jaillit de l'intérieur de la maison, à travers la porte entrouverte.

« Le Portoloin ! »

Je ne m'attardai pas sur le fait que Remus ait laissé sa porte ouverte, et fonçai à l'intérieur pour attraper la roue de bicyclette cabossée d'une main. Je ressortis en courant et m'agenouillai près de Remus qui prit George dans ses bras, le maintenant avec ses genoux. Il posa une main sur la roue. De ma main libre, j'attrapai la main de George et la posai sur la roue au moment où je ressentis la secousse des voyages en Portoloin. Comme si un crochet invisible me tirait en avant. Et je tombai dans le néant, tournant sur moi-même, agrippée à la roue et à la main de George. Je gardai les yeux résolument fixés sur Remus, penché sur George pour le soutenir.

_**25 Juillet 1997**_

_**Pov Severus**_

Nous nous tenions en cercle à une altitude suffisante du quartier pour ne pas être repérés. Le départ s'entendit cependant à cause du vrombissement de la moto de Hagrid. Et quelques secondes après, alors qu'ils arrivaient à notre hauteur, les autres autour de moi envoyèrent une salve d'éclairs de lumière verte.

J'aperçus deux Sombrals partir dans des directions opposées, et la moto de Hagrid foncer vers l'Est. Lupin et un des Potter filèrent en dessous de moi. J'entendis celui à côté de moi crier :

« Ils sont sept ! Quel est le vrai !? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! »

Je rapprochai mon balai de lui, et lui criai :

« Ils ont été un peu plus malins qu'on le pensait ! Prends-en un en chasse, et ferme-la ! »

Il voulut me répondre, mais mes yeux furent attirés par la silhouette de Reardon, qui fonçait en direction de Lupin.

Il était bien trop vicieux !

Je pris un virage en épingle à cheveux, et suivis Reardon, qui ne lançait que des Endoloris. Lupin et Potter lançaient des sorts à l'aveuglette. L'un d'eux me frôla l'épaule, mais avant que je puisse tenter quoi que ce fut, je vis, un peu en retrait par rapport à moi, Reardon pointer Potter de sa baguette, avec un sourire de plus en plus fou. Je pointai ma propre baguette sur sa main.

- « Sectumsempra ! » lançai-je.

Mais une rafale de vent nous secoua tous, et le sort dévia. J'entendis l'éclat de rire de Reardon :

- « Wouah ! Celle-là, elle est jolie ! Bravo ! »

Mon sort avait atteint Potter au visage. Où exactement, je ne voyais pas. Merde ! Je tendis ma baguette vers lui, sans vraiment savoir ce que je pourrais faire d'autre… Pas même savoir si j'avais touché le vrai !

Une autre silhouette chevauchant un balai arriva face à nous, s'approchant de Lupin. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir, les éclairs de lumière fondirent sur moi. J'aperçus le visage de Fontana au bout de la baguette qui me destinait ces sorts, avant de les recevoir en pleine poitrine.

J'eus l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti. Si ma gorge ne m'avait pas fait aussi mal, jamais je n'aurais pu dire que j'avais crié. On devait bien être à plusieurs kilomètres d'altitude… Je ne survivrais pas… J'en avais pour une soixantaine de secondes…

Tout pourrait finir… Dans quelques kilomètres, ça pourrait être la fin… Il suffisait de ne rien faire… Pour une fois… Juste… Attendre… Et enfin ne plus me réveiller… Tout serait alors terminé…

_Battez-vous ! Battez-vous, espèce de lâche !_ résonna la voix de Potter.

Je rouvris brusquement les yeux, et resserrai mon poing sur ma baguette.

Rien ne serait fini tant qu'il respirerait encore !

Je transplannai au moment où je dépassais le premier gratte-ciel que je voyais.

Et atterris lourdement à moitié sur la table, à moitié sur le sol. Les instruments sur la table tombèrent et se cassèrent. Mais je me fichais du bruit. Il savait qui transplannait dans ce bureau… Je ne faisais que ce à quoi il s'attendait… Ou presque.

Tremblant, j'essayai de me relever. Mais mes jambes m'abandonnèrent un mètre plus loin. Quasi rampant, je m'approchai du seul placard qui m'intéressait, et en sortis une bouteille. Je me trainai ensuite vers le bureau, et m'affalai dans le fauteuil. Je débouchai la bouteille avec les dents, et pris une longue gorgée.

Je me mis à tousser et en sentant un liquide visqueux et chaud sur mon menton, j'en déduisis que je n'avais pas fait que ça. Je repris une gorgée, qui me brûla plus la gorge que la première.

« Qui est-ce ?, demanda une voix que je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir entendre.

- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit, à part moi ?, répliquai-je d'une vois cassée.

- Severus ? C'est vous ? C'est fini ? Que s'est-il passé ? Que savez-vous ? Allumez la lumière, je ne vous vois pas. »

Je tentai de soupirer, mais ça me fit mal au niveau de la poitrine. Alors, je bus une autre gorgée. Je levai mon autre main vers la lampe du bureau, qui s'alluma. Trop soudainement à mon goût, alors je fermai les yeux et détournai la tête.

« Merlin, Severus ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?! »

Je rouvris les yeux, et tournai la tête vers le tableau face à moi. Albus Dumbledore se tenait là. Il avait viré l'occupant du tableau pour se placer face à mon fauteuil. Et il se penchait sur moi autant qu'un tableau le pouvait, avec des yeux terriblement inquiets que je n'aimais pas. Comme à chaque fois que je regardais son tableau, mon estomac se noua, et j'eus la nausée. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne savait pas…

« De quoi ? » demandai-je d'une voix de plus en plus pâteuse après deux autres gorgées.

Je suivis le regard de l'ancien directeur vers mon torse. Ma cape, ma robe de sorcier, et ma chemise étaient déchirées, et chaque coupure était teintée de sang, qui s'étendait.

« Oh… ça… »

Je bus encore, alors qu'il me disait :

« Il faut vous soigner. Vous prenez une potion cicatrisante ? Vous devriez appeler Fumseck.

- Non… Je prends mieux qu'une potion cicatrisante. Je prends exactement ce qu'il me faut. »

Comme pour marquer ce que je disais, je bus plusieurs gorgées d'affilée au goulot de ma bouteille de whisky.

« Severus ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça ! Vous allez vous vider de votre sang ! »

Chose que je trouvais de plus en plus attirante, s'il voulait mon avis.

« Severus, je suis désolé de vous demander tant de choses, et toujours plus ! Mais si vous abandonnez maintenant, nous ne réussirons rien ! J'ai besoin de vous, Severus ! Appelez Fumsek, il ne saura pas qu'il est entré ici ! »

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant, malgré la douleur que cela provoqua au niveau des poumons. Puis je me mis à siffler. Un son unique, assez aigu, qui trouva bientôt une réponse. Une flamme naquit sur le perchoir près du bureau. Le temps que je clignasse des yeux à cause de la lumière, et le phénix rouge et or avait remplacé la flamme. Il s'envola vers moi, et se posa sur mes cuisses. Puis, il me regarda dans les yeux.

Je posai la bouteille sur le bureau, et déchirai totalement toutes mes couches de vêtements pour libérer mon torse. Le sang avait coulé partout, mais les entailles profondes et toutes orientées différemment étaient bien visibles. Le phénix pencha la tête, et laissa couler ses larmes sur chacune des huit entailles.

La douleur s'apaisa peu à peu. Fumsek releva la tête vers moi. Il s'approcha, me fixant dans les yeux, et colla les plumes de son front sur le mien.

Merci…

Peut-être que je l'avais dit à voix haute. Ou alors l'oiseau m'avait entendu le penser.

Ou alors je me faisais des idées simplement parce qu'il siffla, puis repartit sur son perchoir pour disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes.

« Severus… Qui vous a blessé ?

- Fontana. Quelle importance de savoir qui ? Ca aurait pu être n'importe qui.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- On les a encerclés. Il y avait les sept Potter. J'ai suivi Reardon…

- Vous avez bien fait.

- Finalement, ce n'est pas lui qui a causé le plus de dégâts. Mon Sectumsempra a touché le Potter qui était avec Lupin. C'est à ce moment que Fontana m'a touché. »

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Je ne disais rien non plus. Est-ce que j'avais touché le vrai Potter ?

Ceci venait de s'ajouter à la liste des choses que je ne savais pas. De même pour Dumbledore. Quoique cette deuxième liste était largement plus courte que la mienne.

« Tom voudra-t-il un compte rendu ?

- Probablement pas de moi. Il m'a ordonné de revenir ici dès que possible… Sans doute parce qu'il veut vous torturer via la présence de votre meurtrier dans votre bureau.

- Grand bien lui fasse. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, tandis que je sirotais à nouveau mon whisky.

« Severus, cette bouteille était pleine, ce matin.

- J'irai la remplir. »

Je savais ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais je m'en fichais. Je ne savais pas ce que je cherchais au fond de cette bouteille, par contre. Probablement à diluer ce goût amer qui me restait en travers de la bouche… Depuis juin que j'essayais de l'effacer, sans succès.

« Severus, je suis désolé… Mais je ne peux vraiment pas savoir ce que vous voulez que je vous dise. »

Ouais… Ce goût amer… Si amer… Comme si une partie de l'incantation m'était restée en travers de la gorge… pour me rappeler tout le temps ce qu'elle signifiait…

_Fin du chapitre 2_

_Et voilà pour le chapitre 2! J'espère que cela vous a plu - n'hésitez SURTOUT pas à reviewter pour me dire ce que vous en pensez - et à bientôt pour le chapitre 3_

_PS: encore un grand merci à Temperance!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Yuzu: Bien le bonsoir(jour) tout le monde! Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long, qui j'espère attirera plus de lecteurs! ^^ C'est avec celui-ci que je marque bien le ton de l'histoire, et qu'on en apprend assez sur la situation et le rôle de la plupart des personnages pour que ça vaille vraiment le coup de regarder la suite!  
_

_Note1: Encore à GRAND MERCI à Temperance01, qui fait un travail monstre avec mes erreurs (qu'elles soient orthographiques, grammaticales, syntaxiques, ou même simplement logiques), alors voilà. Je ne me sentirais pas suffisamment confiante pour poster des chapitres d'une histoire pas finie sans toi, Temperance, alors merci infiniment!  
_

_Note2: YOUPI, c'est la fête! On a enfin ajouté ma fic aux alertes! Merci à l'intéressé(e), j'ai sauté de joie quand j'ai vu ça! c'était la première nouvelle que ma fic était lue que je recevais! Alors j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_Voici donc sans plus attendre, le chapitre 3 de LIBERTE!_

**CHAPITRE 3**

_**3 Août 1997**_

_**Pov Arthur**_

Je m'arrêtai devant les marches du perron, et Remus et Serena me rejoignirent de chaque côté. Abby était assise sur les marches. Remus pointa sa baguette sur elle, et commença :

- « Sur mes cahiers d'écolier, Sur mon pupitre et les arbres…

- Sur le sable sur la neige, J'écris ton nom. » répondit Abby en se levant.

Elle fit la bise à Remus, puis me serra la main avec un sourire :

« Bonsoir, Mr Weasley. »

Elle se tourna enfin vers Serena, et sa posture se refroidit alors qu'elle lui tendait la main :

« Serena… Comment allez-vous ?

- Oh, Abby, n'aies pas l'air aussi ravie de me voir, je risquerais de croire que tu m'aimes bien. » répondit Serena avec un grand sourire, sans se froisser le moins du monde du manque d'enthousiasme d'Abby.

Celle-ci monta les marches et ouvrit la porte.

- « Mes parents et mes frères sont au salon. On vous attendait. »

Au moment où on pénétrait le salon, ses quatre occupants se levèrent pour nous saluer.

- « Bonsoir, Mr Fontana. » fis-je en serrant la main du père d'Abby.

Peter était aussi grand que moi, mais il paraissait plus aplati par ses épaules larges et son ventre rebondi. Il avait la cinquantaine passée, et sa barbe brune s'éclaircissait de poils blancs. Sa femme, Tess, était de taille moyenne, et avait des cheveux blancs et courts. Son visage était fin, et les quelques rides qui y apparaissaient trahissaient plus un rire fréquent que l'avancée de l'âge.

- « Eh bien, jeunes hommes… Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, tous les deux… » susurra Serena de cette voix que tous les hommes de l'Ordre qu'elle rencontrait subissaient constamment.

Abby intervint en se plaçant entre ses frères et Serena :

- « Heu… Serena, je vous présente mes grands frères Don et Leroy. Don, Leroy, voici Serena Wardsworth, elle fait partie de l'Ordre, c'est Remus qui l'a rencontrée. »

Serena adressa un sourire à Leroy, puis fixa Don en se léchant les lèvres.

Don et Leroy se regardèrent, perplexes. Bien qu'ils fussent tous les deux bâtis différemment, leurs visages avaient exactement la même forme. Ne changeaient que la couleur des yeux et des cheveux. Don les avait tous les deux bruns, et il avait hérité de l'envergure de son père. Leroy avait les mêmes cheveux blancs que sa mère, et des yeux verts. Il était plus fin et portait de grosses lunettes rectangulaires.

Mr Fontana nous fit installer au salon, où sa femme nous servit chacun une tasse de thé fumante. Pendant que je m'asseyais sur le fauteuil à côté d'Abby, je lui murmurai :

- « J'ai essayé de convaincre Serena d'y aller mollo. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir écouté. J'espère que tes frères sont résistants… Et ton père aussi. » ajoutai-je en arrière pensée.

Elle acquiesça en regardant avec anxiété Serena s'asseoir face à Leroy. Elle croisa les jambes, redressant sa robe déjà courte, et se pencha en avant, appuyant son menton dans sa main, après avoir attaché ses cheveux noirs en un chignon qui révélait ses trois mèches blanches, une passant au milieu du crâne, les deux autres de chaque côté de la tête. On retrouvait les mêmes sur son animagus de louve une ligne de poils blancs le long de sa colonne vertébrale, depuis son museau jusqu'au bout de sa queue, et de chaque côté de ses flancs.

- « Bien, pour commencer, je crois qu'il vaut mieux parler de Miss Wardsworth ? » fit Mr Fontana en la fixant.

Serena lui adressa un clin d'œil. Abby roula des yeux en corrigeant son père :

- « Mrs Wardsworth. »

Serena n'en fut pas déroutée, et précisa :

- « C'est exact. Mr Wardsworth n'est pas au pays. Il voyage pour une affaire personnelle… » Elle regarda Don en ajoutant : « On a un mariage ouvert. »

Je décidai de changer le sujet avant que les Fontana ne se fassent une idée fixe de Serena, mais Remus me coupa l'herbe sous le pied :

- « Qu'Abby revienne à Poudlard ou pas – et je crois que ce serait mieux que tu y retournes, on en parlera après – on a peu de moyens de savoir ce qu'il se passe à Pré-au-Lard, et ce que Vous-Savez-Qui réserve à Poudlard. Serena travaillera avec l'apothicaire de Pré-au-Lard. On a tous confiance en ses… capacités… à s'attirer les grâces des Mangemorts. D'autant que si tu reviens à Poudlard, Abby, si les voyages à Pré-au-Lard sont toujours de mise, tu auras un allié là-bas. Et Serena sera en mesure de te fournir tous les ingrédients qu'il te faut. »

Abby acquiesça :

- « C'est ça qui m'a décidé à rester. J'aurais un œil sur Snape et les Carrow, et je pourrais continuer les potions pour l'Ordre. D'ailleurs, Leroy a trouvé une super idée pour que vous m'envoyiez des listes de ce dont vous avez besoin tout au long de l'année. »

On se tourna vers Leroy, qui évita judicieusement le coup d'œil lascif de Serena dans sa direction.

- « J'ai mis au point plusieurs codes qui vous permettront d'envoyer des messages à Abby. Il y en a 5 différents. Je pense que c'est mieux que seuls quelques-uns de l'Ordre puissent envoyer des commandes. Ce sera plus gérable pour Abby.

- Attends un peu…, interrompit Remus avec un air déçu que je partageais. S'il faut qu'on envoie des messages à Abby, est-ce que ça veut dire que vous n'avez pas trouvé de téléphones ? »

Quand Kingsley avait découvert les félétones le mois dernier, il avait adoré l'idée, d'autant que les Mangemorts ne parviendraient jamais à tracer les appels. Il avait voulu équiper tous les membres de l'Ordre, et Don s'était proposé pour en trouver pleins, mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas marché…

- « Si, j'ai trouvé les téléphones, répondit Don. On s'en occupera après le cas des potions.

- Alors justement, pour envoyer les potions, Abby, comment vas-tu faire ? » demandai-je avant de trouver la réponse dans son regard : « Fred et George t'ont montré des sorts de dissimulation, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Normalement, je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes pour continuer les potions de l'Ordre comme je le fais depuis deux ans. »

Je soupirai de soulagement, et vis que Remus et Serena aussi appréciaient cette certitude d'être toujours fournis en potions. Les inventions ou améliorations d'Abby avaient été décisives pour pas mal de combats ou filatures, et on aurait été sacrément handicapés sans ça… Surtout si on comptait que Snape était dans l'autre camp…

Don ouvrit une valise à côté de la table basse, et en sortit ce qui devait être un fétélone. Ce n'était pas le même modèle qu'Abby. Il était plus gros, et semblait avoir un genre d'antenne.

- « C'est du vieux matos de l'armée, qui ne sert plus. Je suis sûr qu'avec votre magie vous pourrez les faire fonctionner, et les rétrécir s'ils sont trop gros à votre goût. »

Remus le prit pour le regarder un peu dans tous les sens, et Don jeta un regard excité autour de la pièce :

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous allez leur faire, à ces téléphones ? J'ai bien envie de voir un peu de magie, moi. »

Au même moment, Abby, Remus et moi grimacèrent, connaissant presque par cœur la réplique qu'allait lui offrir Serena. Et pour sûr, elle se leva à demi de son fauteuil, et se pencha pour s'approcher de l'oreille de Don :

- « Si tu veux de la magie, suis-moi… Je vais te faire connaître ce que vous appelez le septième ciel…

- Serena !, interrompit Remus avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. C'est toi notre pro de l'Ancienne Sorcellerie. A toi de faire marcher les téléphones. »

Elle se rassit sur son fauteuil et prit le téléphone des mains de Remus en murmurant :

- « Ne sois pas jaloux, Remus… Tu sais que tu restes mon préféré…

- Mr Weasley ? Je peux vous demander une minute ? » appela Mr Fontana en se levant.

Je le suivis dans le jardin, et fermai la porte fenêtre derrière moi, écoutant avec attention le clic. Je brûlai d'envie de recommencer, mais l'heure n'était pas à ça, alors je me retournai face à Mr Fontana. Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, et je sus qu'il ne voulait pas insulter une alliée, mais ne savait pas comment faire autrement.

- « Mr Fontana. Si c'est au sujet de Serena, vous pouvez parler franchement. Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas entendu sur elle, et elle non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Très bien... Êtes-vous sûr qu'elle est digne de confiance ? Elle semble manquer de… Je ne sais pas comment dire ça…

- Serena est nymphomane. Elle a peut être un regard particulier sur le… Les relations avec les hommes, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de détester la magie noire. Autant que vous et moi. Elle a déjà sauvé la vie de beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre, dont Remus et moi. Elle a d'ailleurs beaucoup travaillé en équipe avec Remus l'année dernière. Serena est la seule à pouvoir s'immiscer à Pré-au-Lard et nous informer sur ce que font les Mangemorts là-bas. Et vous l'aurez sûrement compris, elle est notre experte en Ancienne Sorcellerie. Si l'idée des fétélones doit marcher, c'est elle qui va y arriver. »

Il me fixa pendant quelques instants, essayant de juger si oui ou non il pouvait faire confiance à Serena. Je décidai d'en rajouter juste une dernière couche :

- « Votre fille aussi avait ses doutes, Mr Fontana, et elle n'est toujours pas en bons termes avec le sens moral discutable de Serena, mais chacun a ses défauts, et chacun tord la morale constamment d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

Finalement, il acquiesça, et on retourna au salon, Mr Fontana ouvrant lui-même la fenêtre, sans doute pour anticiper le temps que j'allais y mettre. On se rassit à nos places, et Serena m'adressa un clin d'œil en posant le téléphone sur ses cuisses. Il continua de vibrer dans son halo de lumière d'où s'échappaient des murmures de l'Ancien Langage, puis il s'arrêta quand Serena commença ses explications :

- « Je les ai tous traités. Au lieu de fonctionner sur batterie, ils sont alimentés par magie, et j'ai rentré l'empreinte du Flux de tous les membres de l'Ordre que je connais. Ils sont tous dans le répertoire. S'il en manque, il suffit que vous vous concentriez sur la personne qui manque, et votre magie marquera l'empreinte. Pour téléphoner, il suffit de choisir son correspondant dans le répertoire. »

Serena fit un signe de tête à Abby, qui prit un téléphone supplémentaire, et chercha à appeler Serena.

- « Tant que j'ai le téléphone sur moi, si quelqu'un m'appelle, il sonne. »

Une musique s'éleva du téléphone. Serena appuya sur une touche, et le porta à son oreille.

- « Merci Abby, tu peux raccrocher. Ensuite, si jamais on se le fait voler, celui qui porte le téléphone ne peut pas répondre pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

Serena me lança son téléphone, et Abby recommença la manip' pour l'appeler, mais rien ne se passa. Au bout de quelques secondes, Abby fronça les sourcils, et écarta le téléphone de son oreille :

- « D'où vous avez eu le temps de personnaliser votre messagerie ?! En plus c'est dég…

- Je te remercie, Abby, mais il suffit que tu dises trois mots après le bip pour enregistrer un message, interrompit Serena. Maintenant, si je veux récupérer mon téléphone, ça n'a pas besoin d'être le même. »

Serena prit un autre téléphone dans la valise, et une sonnerie différente retentit :

- « Il indique que j'ai un message. Chaque téléphone identifie le Flux de son porteur, et dirige les appels qui lui sont destinés. On peut aussi envoyer des textos, et faire des audioconférences.

- C'est excellent, Serena !, fit Remus avec une pointe d'admiration. On va pouvoir en distribuer à l'Ordre, ce sera parfait pour communiquer en toute discrétion. »

J'acquiesçai, on ne pouvait plus d'accord avec lui. Aujourd'hui avait été une bonne journée pour nous. On avait conservé notre confectionneuse de potions, et trouvé un moyen de communication infaillible, que les Mangemorts ne pourraient pas imaginer.

_**4 Août 1997**_

_**Pov Remus**_

« Severus Snape ? » murmura la voix d'Alastor dans la pénombre.

Même si je savais quoi faire pour annuler le maléfice, sa voix me fit froid dans le dos. Voyant la silhouette morte d'Albus Dumbledore se dresser en levant sa main faite de poussière, je répondis d'une voix douce :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tué, Albus. »

Le maléfice se brisa. L'apparition explosa, laissant un épais nuage de poussière qui m'empêcha de voir au bout du couloir d'entrée.

« Ne bougez pas ! » cria la voix d'Harry à travers le nuage.

Le portrait de Mrs Black se réveilla, et elle se mit à crier :

« Sang-de-Bourbe et vermine qui déshonorez ma maison… »

Au son des pas, je devinai qu'au moins deux autres personnes dévalaient l'escalier à grand bruit, pour rejoindre Harry. Je levai les mains en signe de reddition, commençant à distinguer leurs silhouettes :

« Ne tirez pas, c'est moi, Remus !

- Oh, Dieu merci… » fit Hermione d'une voix faible.

A travers la fumée, je la vis diriger sa baguette vers Mrs Black. Les rideaux se refermèrent, et le silence retomba. La silhouette aux cheveux roux de Ron baissa aussi sa baguette. J'étais plongé dans l'obscurité du couloir, mais je pus voir avec soulagement qu'Harry n'avait pas baissé sa garde :

« Prouve-le !, ordonna-t-il. Sur toutes les pages lues, Sur toutes les pages blanches… »

Je m'avançai dans la lumière, les mains toujours levées :

« Pierre sang papier ou cendre, J'écris ton nom. Sur les images dorées, Sur les armes des guerriers, Sur la couronne des rois, J'écris ton nom.

- Bon, d'accord, dit Harry en détournant sa baguette. Mais il fallait bien que je vérifie, non ?

- Ayant été ton professeur de DCFM, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi. Ron, Hermione, vous me décevez. J'osais espérer qu'en des temps pareils, vous ne baisseriez pas votre garde si rapidement. D'autant que c'est toi, Hermione, qui nous a fourni ce poème. »

Ils descendirent quatre à quatre le reste des marches, me souriant chaleureusement. Hermione bouscula Harry, et se jeta dans mes bras.

« Oh, Remus… On était si inquiets, on n'avait de nouvelles de personne ! »

Je lui rendis son étreinte, puis me dégageai :

« Alors, pas de signe de Severus ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui… Mais vous êtes surveillés, j'imagine que vous le savez. Descendons au sous-sol, j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous raconter, et je veux savoir ce qui vous est arrivé après votre départ du Terrier. »

Ils m'accompagnèrent dans la cuisine. Hermione pointa sa baguette vers la grille du foyer. Des flammes jaillirent aussitôt, qui se reflétèrent le long de la table de bois et donnèrent aux murs de pierre nue l'illusion d'une atmosphère douillette. On s'assit autour de la table, et je sortis de la poche intérieure de ma cape une grande bouteille de Bièraubeurre, et trois plaques de chocolat.

« J'aurais pu être là il y a trois jours…, dis-je en cassant des morceaux de chocolat pendant qu'Hermione nous servait chacun un grand verre de Bièraubeurre. Mais il a d'abord fallu que je me débarrasse des Mangemorts qui me suivaient. Et vous, vous êtes venus directement ici après le mariage ?

- Non, répondit Harry. Nous sommes d'abord tombés sur deux Mangemorts dans un café de Tottenham Court Road. »

Je m'étouffai avec ma gorgée de Bièraubeurre, et recrachai tout sur ma cape :

« Quoi ?! »

Hermione expliqua :

« Je nous ai fait transplanner à Tottenham Court Road. On s'est arrêtés dans un café pour réfléchir à ce qu'on devait faire. Deux types sont entrés. C'est Harry qui les a vus sortir leurs baguettes. On les a assommés, et on a effacé leur mémoire.

- Bonne idée. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils aillent raconter à Voldemort qu'ils vous avaient trouvés… Mais comment vous ont-ils localisés aussi vite ? On ne peut pas suivre quelqu'un qui transplane à moins de s'accrocher à lui quand il disparaît !

- Et il est peu probable qu'ils se soient simplement promenés dans Tottenham Court Road juste à ce moment-là, non ?, ajouta Ron.

- Nous nous sommes demandés…, fit Hermione en hésitant. Si Harry n'avait pas toujours la Trace sur lui.

- Impossible. » répliquai-je d'un ton sans appel.

Ron eut un petit air satisfait et je lus sur le visage d'Harry qu'il était soulagé.

« Pour commencer, si Harry avait toujours la Trace sur lui, ils sauraient qu'il est ici. Mais je ne vois pas comment ils ont pu vous suivre dans ce café... C'est inquiétant… Très inquiétant. »

Ca me troublait vraiment, et je baissai les yeux, sourcils froncés, sur mon verre de Bièraubeurre, espérant que le liquide me donnerait une quelconque réponse. Harry m'interrompit dans mes réflexions :

« Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé après notre départ. Nous n'avons plus eu aucunes nouvelles depuis que le père de Ron nous a fait savoir que la famille était en sécurité.

- Eh bien, Kingsley nous a sauvés. Grâce à son avertissement, la plupart des invités ont pu transplaner avant l'arrivée des autres.

- Et Abby ?, s'empressa de demander Hermione. Elle a pu s'en aller aussi ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner :

« On parle de la même personne ? Il n'était pas question qu'elle s'en aille tant qu'il y en avait encore à repousser. Elle va bien. Elle est retournée chez ses parents juste après ça, et… »

Je m'interrompis, et vidai mon verre. Ron en profita pour demander :

« Etaient-ce des Mangemorts ou des gens du Ministère ?

- Un mélange des deux. En fait, c'est la même chose, maintenant, répondis-je. Ils étaient environ une douzaine, mais ils ignoraient que tu étais là, Harry. Arthur a entendu une rumeur selon laquelle ils auraient torturé Scrimgeour pour essayer de lui faire dire où tu te trouvais avant de le tuer. Si c'est vrai, il ne t'a pas trahi. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione observèrent un moment de silence reflétant leur effarement et leur gratitude.

« Les Mangemorts ont fouillé le Terrier de fond en comble. Ils ont trouvé la goule mais n'ont pas voulu trop s'en approcher. Ensuite, ils ont interrogé pendant des heures ceux d'entre nous qui étaient restés. Ils essayaient d'obtenir des infos sur toi, Harry, mais bien sûr, personne, en dehors des membres de l'Ordre, ne savaient que tu t'étais trouvé là. »

Je fis une pause pour me resservir de Bièraubeurre, puis repris mon récit :

« En même temps qu'ils fichaient le mariage en l'air, d'autres Mangemorts entraient de force dans toutes les maisons du pays liées à des membres de l'Ordre. Aucune perte à déplorer…, ajoutai-je avec empressement en anticipant leur question. Mais ils ont commis des violences. Ils ont entièrement brûlé la maison de Dedalus Diggle, qui n'était pas là, comme tu le sais, et ils ont fait usage du Doloris contre la famille Tonks. Cette fois encore, ils essayaient de savoir où tu étais parti après les avoir quittés. Les Tonks s'en sont bien remis. Ils ont été secoués, bien sûr, mais sinon, ça va. »

Comme ça pouvait…

Cette pensée n'arrangea pas mon état d'esprit, et je plongeai le nez dans mon verre.

« Les Mangemorts ont réussi à franchir tous ces sortilèges de protection ?, s'étonna Harry, me forçant à lever la tête pour lui répondre.

- Ce que tu dois comprendre, Harry, c'est que les Mangemorts bénéficient à présent de toute la puissance du Ministère. Ils ont le pouvoir d'utiliser des maléfices violents sans avoir peur d'être identifiés ou envoyés en prison. Ils ont réussi à forcer tous les sortilèges de défense que nous avions jetés contre eux et, une fois entrés dans les maisons, ils ne cachaient pas les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient venus.

- Est-ce qu'ils donnent des excuses pour essayer d'arracher par la torture des informations sur Harry ?, demanda Hermione, d'un ton tranchant.

- Eh bien, justement… » répondis-je, avant d'hésiter.

Est-ce qu'il fallait vraiment qu'il le vît ?...

Je secouai la tête, et sortis un exemplaire plié de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Regarde, fis-je en le glissant vers Harry. De toute façon, tu l'aurais su à un moment ou à un autre. C'est le prétexte qu'ils ont trouvé pour te traquer. »

Harry déplia le journal. Une immense photo de lui s'étalait à la une. Je lus la manchette, à l'envers :

_RECHERCHE POUR INTERROGATOIRE_

_DANS L'ENQUETE SUR_

_LA MORT D'ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

Ron et Hermione poussèrent des cris scandalisés, et je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en me souvenant du contenu de l'article. Sans avoir tout lu, ce torchon me révoltait. Harry ne dit rien, et écarta le journal sans en lire davantage. Je le fixai dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts qui en cet instant me regardaient avec une indifférence forcée. Je mis tout ce que je voulais lui transmettre dans mon regard, et murmurai :

« Je suis désolé, Harry. »

Il cligna lentement des yeux, et l'indifférence avait disparu. Il y avait la tristesse, le soulagement de voir un visage connu, la peur, et le dégoût de ce dont il avait été témoin. Je voulus lui prendre la main, mais il était trop loin, alors j'inclinai la tête pour lui montrer ma sollicitude.

« Alors… Les Mangemorts se sont aussi emparés de la Gazette ? » demanda Hermione avec fureur.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête sans quitter Harry des yeux.

« Les gens doivent bien s'apercevoir de ce qui se passe, non ?

- Le coup de force s'est déroulé en douceur et quasiment en silence, répondis-je. La version officielle du meurtre de Scrimgeour, c'est qu'il a démissionné. Il a été remplacé par Pius Thicknesse, qui est soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.

- Pourquoi Voldemort ne s'est-il pas proclamé lui-même Ministre de la Magie ? » interrogea Ron.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je mis quelques secondes à me calmer, et pris une gorgée de Bièraubeurre avant de répondre :

« Il n'en a pas besoin. En réalité, c'est lui le Ministre, mais pourquoi prendrait-il la peine d'aller s'asseoir derrière un bureau ? Thicknesse, sa marionnette, s'occupe des affaires courantes et laisse à Voldemort toute liberté d'étendre son pouvoir bien au-delà du Ministère. Évidemment, beaucoup en ont tiré des conclusions. Il y a eu un changement spectaculaire dans la politique du Ministère ces derniers jours et ils sont nombreux à murmurer que Voldemort doit être derrière tout ça. Mais justement, c'est bien là le point essentiel : ils murmurent. Ils n'osent pas se parler les uns aux autres, car ils ne savent pas en qui ils peuvent avoir confiance. Ils ont peur de dire des choses à haute voix, au cas où leurs soupçons seraient fondés, et qu'on s'en prenne à leur famille. Voldemort joue un jeu très habile. Se déclarer officiellement aurait pu provoquer une rébellion ouverte. En restant masqué, il entretient la confusion, l'incertitude et la peur.

- Et ce changement spectaculaire dans la politique du Ministère ?, dit Harry. Il consiste aussi à mettre en garde le monde des sorciers contre moi et non pas contre Voldemort ?

- Ça fait partie de l'ensemble, sans aucun doute, répondis-je. Et c'est un coup de maître. Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort, on pouvait être certain que tu serais, toi, le Survivant, le symbole et le point de ralliement de toute résistance à Voldemort. Mais en laissant entendre que tu as eu une responsabilité dans la mort du vieux héros, Voldemort n'a pas seulement mis ta tête à prix, il a aussi insinué le doute et la crainte parmi ceux qui étaient prêts à te défendre. Dans le même temps, le Ministère a commencé à prendre des mesures contre les nés moldus. »

Je désignai la Gazette, et leur indiquai d'aller en page deux. Hermione tourna les pages du journal avec une expression de dégoût qu'elle ne cherchait pas à cacher. Arrivée à la page, elle lut à haute voix :

« Fichier des nés moldus. Le Ministère de la Magie entreprend une enquête sur ce qu'on appelle communément les 'nés moldus', ce qui permettra de mieux comprendre comment ces derniers en sont arrivés à posséder des secrets magiques. De récentes recherches menées par le Département des Mystères ont révélé que la magie ne peut être transmise que d'un individu à individu lorsque les sorciers se reproduisent. En conséquence, quand il n'existe aucune ascendance magique, il est probable que ce qu'on appelle les nés moldus aient acquis leurs pouvoirs par le vol ou la force. Le Ministère est déterminé à éradiquer ces usurpateurs de la puissance magique et invite donc à cette fin tout ceux qui entrent dans la catégorie des nés moldus à se présenter pour un entretien devant la Commission d'enregistrement des nés moldus, récemment nommée.

- Ça ne peut pas passer comme ça, fit Ron avec rage. Les gens ne se laisseront pas faire !

- Ça se passe comme ça, Ron. À l'heure où nous parlons, il y a des rafles de nés moldus.

- Mais comment sont-ils censés avoir volé de la magie ?, s'étonna Ron. C'est complètement dingue. Si on pouvait voler de la magie, il n'y aurait plus de Cracmols, non ?

- Je sais. Il n'empêche que quiconque ne peut prouver qu'il a au moins un sorcier parmi ses proches parents est considéré comme ayant obtenu ses pouvoirs magiques illégalement et doit en subir le châtiment. »

Ron jeta un regard à Hermione, et demanda :

« Et si des sang-pur ou des sang-mêlé jurent qu'un né moldu appartient à leur famille ? Je n'ai qu'à raconter à tout le monde qu'Hermione est ma… Je sais pas moi, ma demi-sœur ? »

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Ron, et la serra :

« Merci, Ron. Mais je te rappelle que toute ta famille est rousse. Je suis brune. Et je ne peux pas te laisser...

- Tu n'auras pas le choix, répliqua Ron d'un ton sans appel. Tu pourrais très bien avoir… Je sais pas, un père ou une mère avec les cheveux bruns, et avoir hérité des cheveux bruns, c'est possible. Et puis je vais t'apprendre l'arbre généalogique de ma famille pour que tu puisses répondre aux questions. »

Hermione eut un petit rire tremblant :

« Ron, étant donné que nous sommes en fuite en compagnie de la personne la plus recherchée dans le pays, je ne crois pas que ça change grand-chose. Si je retournais à l'école, ce serait différent. Quelles sont les intentions de Voldemort au sujet de Poudlard ?, me demanda-t-elle.

- Tous les jeunes sorciers et sorcières sont désormais obligés de s'y inscrire. L'annonce en a été faite hier. C'est un changement, puisque ce n'était pas obligatoire auparavant. Bien sûr, presque tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne ont fait leurs études à Poudlard mais leurs parents avaient le droit d'assurer leur éducation eux-mêmes ou de les envoyer dans une école à l'étranger, s'ils le jugeaient bon. Avec la nouvelle loi, Voldemort pourra surveiller toute la population des sorciers dès leur enfance. C'est aussi un autre moyen de se débarrasser des nés moldus car, pour avoir le droit d'assister aux cours, les élèves devront recevoir un Statut du sang - signifiant que la preuve a été apportée au Ministère qu'ils étaient bien issus d'une lignée de sorciers. »

Le silence s'installa dans la salle. Je devinai que chacun des trois réfléchissait exactement à la même chose que moi quand j'avais appris la nouvelle. Et une fois de plus, ce fut Hermione qui demanda la première :

« Est-ce que tu sais comment va faire Abby ? On avait fait des recherches, mais je doute qu'ils vont croire un seul instant qu'elle a été adoptée...

- C'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit aussi. Vous aviez fait des recherches, elle et toi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se serait bien enfuie, parce que ça la dégoûtait de devoir se plier à ces règles monstrueuses, mais on s'est dit tous les deux que ce serait pas trop mal d'avoir un œil de l'Ordre à Poudlard. Elle m'a dit de ne pas trop m'inquiéter, qu'elle arriverait à leur prouver ce qu'il faut. »

Harry leva les yeux, et me regarda durement :

« C'est… c'est... » marmonna-t-il, ne parvenant pas à trouver de mots assez forts pour exprimer l'horreur qu'il éprouvait.

« Je sais. » dis-je à voix basse.

Je rebaissai les yeux sur mon verre, ne sachant pas si je faisais le bon choix en lui parlant de ça.

Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire... Il fallait au moins que je lui demande.

« Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas me le confirmer, Harry, mais l'Ordre a l'impression que Dumbledore t'a confié une mission.

- C'est vrai, répondit-il. Ron et Hermione sont au courant et ils vont venir avec moi.

- Peux-tu me confier en quoi consiste cette mission ? »

Harry scruta mon visage, et je devinai qu'il regrettait déjà de devoir refuser.

« C'est impossible Remus. Je suis désolé. Si Dumbledore ne t'en a pas parlé, je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire à sa place.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises ça..., soupirai-je, déçu. Mais peut-être pourrais-je quand même me rendre utile ? Tu sais qui je suis et ce que je sais faire, je pourrais t'accompagner pour te fournir une protection. Tu n'aurais pas besoin de me révéler exactement ce que tu fais. »

Harry sembla hésiter. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la proposition. Mais du coin de l'œil, je vis qu'Hermione paraissait perplexe. Elle demanda :

« Et Tonks, alors ?

- Quoi, Tonks ?, demandai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

- Eh bien..., reprit Hermione, les sourcils foncés. Vous êtes mariés ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle en penserait si tu partais avec nous ?

- Tonks sera en parfaite sécurité, assurai-je. Elle habite chez ses parents en ce moment. »

Je n'aurais pas dû en parler... J'étais sûr qu'Hermione parlerait de Tonks... Et je ne voulais pas en parler. Je ne voulais même pas y penser... À voir leurs têtes, je savais que tous les trois trouvaient bizarre l'idée que Tonks resterait se cacher dans la maison de ses parents.

« Remus…, risqua Hermione d'une voix timide. Est-ce que tout va bien... Je veux dire... Entre toi et...

- Tout va parfaitement bien, merci. » répondis-je d'un ton clair et net.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rose. Il y eut un nouveau silence, gênant, embarrassé. Harry me fixa, et cette fois-ci je ne pus déchiffrer l'éclat de ses yeux verts. Je décidai de passer outre, et repris :

« Alors... Vous acceptez ma proposition ? Vous voulez bien être quatre au lieu de trois ? Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore aurait été contre. Après tout, c'est lui qui m'a nommé professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et je suis convaincu, je dois vous dire, qu'il nous faudra affronter une forme de magie que beaucoup d'entre nous n'ont jamais connue ou même imaginée. »

Ron et Hermione se tournèrent tous les deux vers Harry, attendant sa décision.

« Soyons… soyons clairs, dit-il d'une voix forte. Tout se passe bien entre vous, mais tu veux laisser Tonks chez ses parents et venir avec nous ?

- Elle sera parfaitement sécurité là-bas. Elle s'occupera de ses parents, et ils s'occuperont d'elle… Harry, je suis sûr que James aurait voulu que je reste auprès de toi.

- Eh bien, moi, je n'en suis pas sûr du tout..., répliqua Harry avec lenteur. Je sais que mon père aimait ma mère et qu'ils s'entendaient très bien tous les deux – ou du moins depuis leur mariage... Et connaissant à peu près leur histoire, j'ai du mal à imaginer que mon père pourrait vouloir que tu ne restes pas avec ta femme. Surtout si tout se passe bien entre vous. »

Je sentis que mon visage perdait toute couleur. Ma gorge s'assécha, et j'étais sûr que la température avait chuté d'au moins dix degrés.

« Tu ne comprends pas, dis-je d'une voix rauque.

- Alors, explique-moi. » répliqua Harry d'une voix tranchante.

Je déglutis avec difficulté :

« J'ai… j'ai fait une grave erreur en épousant Tonks… j'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois et je l'ai souvent regretté depuis.

- Je vois, dit Harry. Tu vas donc l'abandonner, la laisser se terrer chez ses parents alors qu'elle peut très bien se défendre toute seule, et t'enfuir avec nous ? »

Je me levai d'un bond, faisant tomber ma chaise en arrière, et je lançai un regard si féroce à Harry que je sentis le loup s'agiter à l'intérieur de ma tête.

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ce que j'ai fait à ma femme ? ! Je n'aurais jamais dû épouser Tonks, j'ai fait d'elle une réprouvée ! »

Je donnai un coup de pied violent dans la chaise qui alla s'écraser contre le mur.

« Tu ne m'as jamais vu qu'au sein de l'Ordre, ou sous la protection de Dumbledore, à Poudlard ! Tu ne sais pas comment la plupart des sorciers considèrent les créatures telles que moi ! Quand ils apprennent mon infortune, c'est tout juste s'ils acceptent encore de me parler ! Tu ne te souviens pas comment Ron avait réagi quand je voulais m'occuper de sa jambe, hein ? Quand vous étiez encore en troisième année et qu'il a compris que j'étais un loup-garou ! Il était tellement dégoûté qu'il ne voulait même pas que je m'approche !

- Je n'en suis pas fier du tout, Remus..., marmonna Ron, mais je ne le laissai pas continuer.

- Tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce que j'ai fait ? Même à sa propre famille, notre mariage n'inspire que du dégoût ! Quels parents voudraient voir leur fille unique épouser un loup-garou ? C'est Tonks et moi qui avons retrouvé ses parents, après le mariage, ils avaient subi le Doloris… Et on s'est occupé d'eux… j'ai essayé de m'occuper de mes beaux-parents… Et même son père, qui est un né moldu, était dégoûté. Il me reprochait tout... Sa mère m'a foutu dehors. Elle m'a empêché de rester chez elle. Elle préférait laisser ses blessures s'infecter que de voir un loup-garou s'en occuper ! De laisser son gendre s'en occuper ! »

Je me pris la tête dans les mains, et quelques secondes après, ma colère explosa à nouveau :

« Et si on avait un enfant ?! Tu y as pensé, Harry ?! Et si Tonks tombait enceinte ?! Habituellement les gens de mon espèce évitent de se reproduire ! Je me suis montré tellement égoïste ! Pas une seule fois je ne me suis protégé ! Pas une seule fois nous n'avons fait attention ! Imaginez un peu, cet enfant pourrait être comme moi... S'il venait à arriver, je suis convaincu qu'il serait comme moi... Comment pourrais-je me pardonner d'avoir en toute connaissance de cause pris le risque de transmettre mon propre mal à un être innocent ! Et si, par un quelconque miracle, il n'était pas comme moi, il serait alors beaucoup mieux, cent fois mieux, sans la présence de son père dont il devrait à tout jamais avoir honte !

- Remus !, murmura Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. Ne dis pas ça... Comment un enfant pourrait-il avoir honte de toi ?

- Oh, qui sait, Hermione ?, lança Harry. Moi, j'aurais honte de lui. »

Harry se leva lui aussi d'un bond, et me regarda dans les yeux, brillant d'une rage sans pareille. Le loup, enfoui tout au fond de mon esprit, commença à grogner...

« En effet, imaginons que toi et Tonks ayez un enfant. Si le nouveau régime pense que les sorciers nés moldus sont condamnables... Que penseront-ils d'un demi-loup-garou dont le père est membre de l'Ordre ? Mon propre père est mort en essayant de protéger l'amour de sa vie et moi, leur enfant, et tu t'imagines qu'il te recommanderait, en considérant que tu aies un enfant, de l'abandonner pour partir à l'aventure avec nous ?

- Comment... Comment oses-tu ?, m'indignai-je en sentant la colère me monter à la tête. Il ne s'agit pas pour moi de rechercher… le danger ou une gloire personnelle… Comment oses-tu laisser entendre quelque chose de si... ?

- Je crois que tu te sens une vocation de tête brûlée, répliqua férocement Harry. Tu aimerais bien suivre les traces de Sirius...

- Harry, non ! » résonna la voix suppliante d'Hermione, alors que je fixais Harry avec toute la rage dont je pouvais faire preuve.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru cela..., reprit Harry dans un murmure. L'homme qui m'a appris à combattre les Dementors… Mon ami – mon oncle, même... Un lâche. »

Ma colère explosa, et sans que je pusse réfléchir à quoique ce fut, mon poing s'abattit sur le visage d'Harry avec une telle force qu'il fut projeté en arrière, et s'écrasa contre le mur de la cuisine. Je fis volte-face, et sortis en courant, faisant claquer la porte d'entrée.

Les paroles de Harry résonnant encore dans ma tête, j'avançai à grands pas dans la rue vide et sombre, jusqu'à trouver un coin totalement isolé pour transplaner. Mon poing me faisait mal, mais je ne pouvais pas regretter de l'avoir frappé. Il était allé beaucoup trop loin…

Je posai ma main sur le montant de la porte, et passai la clé dans la serrure. Les barrières de sécurité me reconnurent, et je pus rentrer chez moi.

Ce n'était pas fermé à clé. Refermant silencieusement derrière moi, je sortis ma baguette, et observai le salon éclairé par le plafonnier. Des bruits de pas précipités me firent me tourner vers l'escalier. J'eus à peine le temps de voir une silhouette aux cheveux sombres courir vers moi que Tonks m'enlaçait en lançant dans un souffle soulagé :

« Remus ! J'étais tellement inquiète… Enfin tu es là… »

La gorge sèche, je laissai mes bras retomber tous seuls le long de mon corps. Mais sans que je leur en donnasse l'ordre, ils enlacèrent la taille de Tonks, et mes mains commencèrent à lui caresser doucement le dos.

Son visage s'emboita dans le creux de mon cou, contre mon épaule, et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer, alors que mon nez s'enfouissait dans ses cheveux, que peu importait combien de temps je m'éloignais, je ne parvenais pas à oublier son corps… La sensation de ses cheveux contre ma joue, la vision de ce brun terne qui passa progressivement au rose… Son odeur si douce, avec une pointe d'inquiétude et de peur qui exsudait de chaque pore de sa peau. La lavande avec laquelle elle se lavait tous les matins, et qui me montait à la tête en à peine quelques secondes… Ses hanches qui n'avaient été sculptées que pour mes mains…

Mais comment avait-elle pu être attirée par moi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de faire cette…

Je n'arrivais pas à penser clairement. Je me détachai de son étreinte, et me détournai vers le milieu du salon un peu vite en anticipant le baiser qu'elle voulait me donner.

« Remus…

- Je pensais que tu étais chez tes parents…

- Je sais… Mais depuis la dernière fois, avec ma mère, j'ai pensé que tu ne reviendrais pas là-bas, même si j'y étais… Et il fallait que je te voie, Remus.

- Et pourquoi ? »

Elle laissa échapper un soupire stupéfait, souriant à moitié, me regardant sans comprendre :

« Tu as besoin de poser la question ? J'ai besoin de te donner une réponse ?! Papa est parti ! Il s'est enfui, Remus, parce qu'il était hors de question pour lui de se faire enregistrer comme né moldu ! »

Je me retournai vers la cheminée éteinte pour ne pas la regarder.

« Tu devrais aller voir ta mère, alors… Elle ne doit pas…

- Remus ! Arrête de m'éloigner de toi ! Ca fait une semaine que je me terre chez ma mère sans te voir, parce que tu me le demandes, et tu sais que j'ai horreur de ne rien faire ! Mais tu as eu l'air tellement stressé ces temps-ci… Je t'en prie, parle-moi… Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète, qu'on s'en occupe ensemble… »

Elle s'était rapprochée. Elle n'avait pas fait de bruit, mais j'avais un odorat plus développé que les autres. Son odeur de lavande la trahissait. Et me rendait fou, me faisait revenir en mémoire le mariage… Et les nuits d'avant… Et d'après… J'avais l'impression que ça fait des siècles… C'était bien possible…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter en sentant sa main se poser sur mon épaule. Lentement, elle continua d'avancer jusqu'à me faire face, sa main reposant toujours sur mon épaule. Elle avança son autre main, et serra mon poignet. Elle fit un pas de plus vers moi, me fixant dans les yeux. Ses yeux gris foncés, brillants, suppliants :

« Ce n'est pas censé faire partie des vœux que nous avons prononcé, Remus ? Faire face à l'adversité ensemble, et résoudre nos problèmes l'un avec l'autre ? »

Sa main glissa depuis mon épaule jusqu'à ma nuque, à la naissance de mes cheveux. Elle fit un pas supplémentaire, ce qui la colla tout à fait à moi. Et il m'était impossible de me dégager de ses yeux, de ses mains, d'elle. Il m'était impossible de ne pas réagir…

Elle tira sur ma nuque, me forçant à baisser la tête alors qu'elle se levait sur la pointe des pieds. Et ses lèvres commencèrent par effleurer les miennes. Ma bouche restait résolument fermée, alors qu'elle appuyait de plus en plus. Je sentis mes convictions s'écrouler lorsque le bout de sa langue glissa sur ma lèvre inférieure. Et sans plus réfléchir, j'enfouis ma main dans ses cheveux, passant l'autre sur sa taille pour l'attirer au plus près de moi, alors que je m'emparais de ses lèvres, avide de la sentir en moi.

Quand on se sépara, je me sentis à l'étroit dans mon pantalon, voyant Tonks me regarder, les yeux flamboyants, ses cheveux roses parsemés de mèches d'un rouge éclatant. Inconsciemment, elle passa délicatement sa langue sur ses lèvres, et je dus m'écarter en secouant la tête pour ne pas la prendre sur le sol.

Je me dirigeai vers les escaliers pour aller à ma chambre. En passant à côté d'elle, je murmurai seulement :

« Pas ce soir… »

Et je montai. Je laissai la porte entrebâillée. Je me couchai sur le dos, sachant que je ne trouverais pas le sommeil. J'avais trop de choses en tête.

Il devait s'être écoulé une heure quand l'odeur de la lavande monta à mes narines, se rapprochant. Tonks entra dans la chambre, et je fermai les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Je sentis le lit s'affaisser légèrement quand elle se coucha à côté de moi. Sa main se posa sur mon torse, et elle déposa sur mes lèvres un baiser d'une douceur telle que j'eus du mal à retenir mes larmes, alors qu'elle se penchait à mon oreille :

« Ne m'écarte pas de toi, Remus… Pas maintenant… Je suis ta femme… On a prêté serment… Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare… »

Tonks se coucha sur le côté, et éteignit la lumière au moment où je rouvrais les yeux, permettant enfin à mes larmes de couler sur mes joues.

Comment avais-je pu la laisser prêter ce serment ?... Face à moi… Comment ?... Pourquoi m'étais-je montré aussi égoïste ?

Sa mère avait tout à fait raison… Quelqu'un comme moi ne devrait jamais embarquer un autre être humain dans des serments, dans des vœux de ce genre… Je nous avais condamnés à mort…

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand je posai le pied sur le trottoir. J'avais laissé un message à Tonks sur mon oreiller en m'arrangeant pour ne pas la réveiller, lui conseillant de repartir chez sa mère. Andromeda avait été affaiblie par le doloris, et maintenant que Ted était en fuite, elle pourrait avoir besoin du soutien de sa fille…

Mais malgré tous les reproches que l'on m'avait faits, je m'étais laissé enivrer par son parfum, et par son corps nu, couché à côté de moi, tourné vers moi, ses cheveux roses reposant en bataille sur son oreiller. Son épaule découverte, le drap ayant glissé quand elle s'était tournée. Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui indiquer dans un PS que je la reverrais à mon retour.

Le Portoloin ne devait s'activer que dans trois heures, mais j'avais besoin de marcher, de réfléchir un peu. Et de prendre un peu d'air frais.

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû frapper Harry… Il ne faisait que dire ce qu'il pensait…

Justement. Il ne pensait pas clairement. Il ne comprenait pas ! C'était lui qui était allé beaucoup trop loin. Me traiter de lâche… Comment avait-il osé ?

Je secouai la tête, préférant ne pas repenser à ça.

Je pénétrai dans le terrain de jeu vide, au bout de ma rue. Il y avait des balançoires, et d'autres installations, et il s'étendait en un parc, avec plusieurs chemins. Chacun des chemins avait un nom qui commençait par promenade. Je pris la promenade du lac. C'était la plus longue. On passait au-dessus d'un petit lac, où on pouvait avoir la chance, de temps en temps, d'apercevoir des cygnes.

Le parc n'existait pas quand mes parents avaient acheté la maison, et ils me l'avaient laissée à leur mort. Sa valeur avait au moins doublé avec l'ajout du parc, mais j'étais bien ici… Et la cave était déjà solidement aménagée avec des sorts de mon père que je n'avais qu'à renouveler à de grands intervalles.

Je m'assis au milieu du pont, laissant mes jambes pendre au-dessus de l'eau. Et les lumières de l'aube commencèrent à apparaître juste devant moi. Le soleil émergeait, aussi rouge que les cheveux de Tonks hier soir, et projetait son reflet flamboyant sur l'eau. Je m'appuyai sur mes mains, me penchant un peu en arrière, profitant du spectacle.

Les sorts de Repousse-moldu étaient bien pratiques. C'était la deuxième fois que j'avais utilisé ce sort à cet endroit, et à ce moment. La première fois, c'était également la première fois que j'y emmenais Tonks. Et c'était ici qu'elle m'avait dit oui.

Je rabattis la capuche de ma cape sur ma tête, et m'allongeai sur le dos, contre le bois du pont, attendant que le Portoloin qui m'amènerait en France s'active.

Après l'exposé d'Abby, on avait convenu d'entrer en contact avec les autorités des autres pays, aussi discrètement que possible. J'avais un vieux camarade, à Poudlard, qui était arrivé en cinquième année. Il était Français. Son père, un né moldu, avait rencontré sa mère en France, et ils avaient vécu là-bas. Alors, quand Aaron avait eu onze ans, il était d'abord allé à Beauxbâtons. Mais sa mère, une moldue, s'était fait tuer, donc son père était reparti en Angleterre, et Aaron avait fini ses études à Poudlard. Etant Préfet et dans la même classe que lui, c'est moi qui l'avait le plus accompagné au début.

Il était reparti en France après ses études, et travaillait maintenant au Ministère de la Magie français. Il était un Venatis, l'équivalent des Aurors chez les Français. Je l'avais recontacté, et il m'avait répondu en m'envoyant ce Portoloin, pour que l'on puisse se retrouver en France.

Tout d'abord, il faudrait que je vérifie s'il n'était pas soumis à l'Imperium. Ensuite, il pourrait s'informer sur le reste du Ministère. Si Voldemort ne l'avait pas encore infiltré, la France sorcière pourrait se mobiliser entièrement, aussi discrètement que possible. Et on pourrait commencer à organiser quelque chose depuis ce pays.

Pour nous contacter entre membres de l'Ordre, il suffirait d'utiliser les codes que nous avait développés Abby, et d'en changer à chaque message.

Finalement, mes réflexions m'avaient fait perdre la notion du temps, et la lueur bleutée qui émergea de la poche de ma cape me fit sursauter. Je me remis debout, et plongeai ma main droite dans ma poche pour serrer ma baguette. Je sortis le Portoloin de la main gauche. C'était un peigne en plastique, pour les poupées. Le crochet me tira par le ventre, et le Portoloin m'emporta.

En arrivant, je fus pris d'un vertige, mais me repris bien vite. Je me trouvais dans ce qui devait être un jardin, plutôt bien entretenu. Le soleil était plus chaud qu'en Angleterre, mais le vent offrait un rafraichissement bienvenu.

Un homme de mon âge s'avança vers moi, baguette levée. Il était blond, avec une peau halée, et des yeux bruns, brillants de méfiance.

« Ne bougez pas. » ordonna-t-il d'une voix claire, mais sans appel.

Je levai les mains en signe de paix, et commençai à demander :

« Aaron Hotchner…

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, coupa-t-il. Il y a plusieurs années, à Poudlard, Remus John Lupin m'a volé un livre. Un recueil de poèmes en Ancien Langage, avec leur traduction en latin, en français et anglais.

- Je ne te l'ai pas volé, Aaron, je te l'ai déjà répété, je t'ai emprunté ce bouquin… pour une durée indéterminée. » finis-je avec un sourire.

Le visage d'Aaron s'éclaira aussi, et il abaissa sa baguette. Il s'approcha de moi en écartant les bras :

« Remus, ça fait tellement longtemps… »

Je lui rendis son étreinte rapide, mon cœur se réchauffant considérablement à l'absence de dégoût ou de peur.

« Alors, tu ne m'as pas dit grand-chose dans ta lettre, et je comprends parfaitement. » fit-il avec sérieux, passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Il nous fit aller jusqu'à une maison spacieuse, dotée d'une terrasse sur laquelle étaient installés trois transats dans un coin, et plus près des portes vitrées, une table ronde, entourée de chaises assorties.

On s'assit l'un en face de l'autre, et je ne pus m'empêcher de commenter :

« Eh bien… Tu n'es pas démuni, hein ?...

- Non, je dois l'avouer, répondit-il en ricanant. Tu sais, le boulot est bien payé, et Beauxbâtons a ce système de conférences mensuelles, avec indemnités quand on va y faire un exposé. Je t'avais dit que c'était plus rentable de vivre en France.

- Oui… Mais je suis un anglais de souche, moi. Et puis, je ne crois pas que j'aurais eu autant de succès que toi. »

Aaron avait compris pour mon état quatre mois après son arrivée en cinquième année. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait été plus rapide que James et Sirius. Mais lui non plus n'avait pas été repoussé, et ne m'avait pas repoussé. Son argument principal était qu'avec un père né moldu, une mère moldue tuée parce qu'elle ne valait absolument rien, il était très mal placé pour discriminer une personne pour quelque chose qui n'était absolument pas sa faute.

« Dois-je en comprendre que tu n'as pas eu plus de chance au niveau professionnel ?

- Pas tellement, non. Il y a eu une année, où j'ai obtenu un poste à Poudlard.

- Ah… Ca ne m'étonne pas, ça. D'ailleurs, je me demandais même quand Dumbledore allait se décider à t'en proposer un. Mais pourquoi qu'un an ?

- Tu ne devines pas ? C'est pourtant le sujet de notre conversation.

- Ca s'est su, et ces imbéciles de parents n'ont pas voulu que tu continues à donner des cours à leurs enfants. » Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur mon alliance, à ma main gauche. « Mais je vois que tu as eu de la chance sur le plan sentimental… Qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Je détournai la tête, et me raclai la gorge, tous les événements des dernières vingt-quatre heures revenant en flash dans ma tête :

« Aaron, tu dois te douter que je ne suis pas venu ici pour tailler une bavette. Tu as bien remarqué ce qu'il se passe de l'autre côté de la Manche. Vold…

- Ne dis pas son nom. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton froid.

Je fronçai les sourcils :

« Non… Tu n'as quand même pas peur de son nom ? Tu ne l'as jamais appelé autrement… »

Aaron me répondit en roulant des yeux :

« Mais bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas devenu une froussarde, Remus. Mais j'en ai entendu parler au Ministère. Ils ont mis un tabou sur son nom. Et d'après nos analyses, il s'étend sur toute la planète.

- Comment peut-il avoir un aussi large champ d'action ?

- Il suffit qu'il n'y ait pas qu'un point de départ. S'il prend un foyer du sort par continent, il devrait tout ratisser. Peut-être qu'il louperait un coin par-ci par là, mais bon, au milieu de l'océan, les poissons, non seulement ils le connaissent pas, mais en plus ils parlent pas la langue, alors…

- C'est donc ça… »

Tout s'éclaira alors. Ce devait être de cette façon que les Mangemorts avaient trouvé Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils avaient parlé de Voldemort… Et alors ? A Grimmauld Place, ils l'avaient aussi prononcé, son nom… Si personne n'était venu, c'était sûrement parce que la maison était gardée par le sort de Fidelitas, et par plein d'autres maléfices. Il était possible que ça leur donnât un rayon, et qu'ils missent plus de Mangemorts dans la rue, mais…

Le souvenir des paroles d'Harry interrompit mes pensées, et je me renfrognai, posant mes bras sur la table et baissant la tête.

« Ca va, Remus ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

- Non…, répondis-je en redressant la tête. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout… Alors, tu imagines bien que Tu-Sais-Qui est derrière les changements de politique en Angleterre ?

- Qui d'autre, tu peux me le dire ? C'est vraiment ridicule. Les nés moldus, des voleurs de magie ? Ils auraient pu se creuser un peu plus la tête.

- Mais ton Ministère, le Français, n'est pas infiltré ?

- Je suis toujours là, non ? Et j'étais encore au boulot hier. S'il est infiltré, ça ne l'est pas encore dans les hautes sphères. Mais je vais fureter un peu. Et en parler à Inès, elle est plus haut dans la hiérarchie. Le Ministre est un ancien Venatis, il va avoir remarqué tout ça. Inès peut nous obtenir une entrevue avec lui, ça peut prendre un peu de temps quand même, mais ils sont en bons termes elle et lui. Elle lui a un peu sauvé la vie, en fait... »

Je le regardai bouche bée, n'osant même pas croire ce que j'entendais :

« Tu veux me faire rencontrer le Ministre de la Magie Français ? Mais tu ne vas pas bien ? Je ne travaille même pas au Ministère Anglais. Et si c'était un Venatis suffisamment bon pour être nommé Ministre, je pense qu'il va remarquer quelques-uns des signes distinctifs propres à ma condition…

- Là, t'es en plein délire, Remus. Le Ministre n'est pas aussi sectaire. Et c'est une chance pour les gens comme moi. Il s'en fiche si tu ne travailles pas dans un Ministère corrompu et renversé par les Mangemorts. Par contre, il va s'intéresser de très près à ton appartenance à l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Je ne lui dirai pas grand-chose, ce n'est pas à moi de décider qui est admis dans l'Ordre, encore moins qui est digne de confiance. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui s'occupe de la direction, et c'est mieux de voir avec lui d'abord.

- Absolument. Mais dis-lui ce que tu peux lui dire. Ce sera déjà bien si on peut protéger le Ministère d'une infiltration telle que vous avez subie. A ce moment-là, toute résistance serait soutenue ici, aussi discrètement que possible.

- Et c'est exactement ce que je venais chercher, Aaron. Merci.

- Attends un peu avant de me remercier. Rien n'est encore fait. Dans tous les cas, il est hors de question qu'on laisse nos voisins se faire trucider par ce malade mental. »

Aaron se leva :

« Ca te dit un petit rafraichissement ? Inès fait des jus de fruits pressés à mourir. Elle y ajoute un truc dedans, c'est excellent. Et avec un petit whisky, ou une petite vodka, c'est hyper agréable.

- Tu bois dès le matin, toi ?, dis-je en levant un sourcil.

- Très bien, je ne mets pas d'alcool. » fit-il par-dessus son épaule.

Il disparut une minute à l'intérieur, puis revint en faisant léviter deux verres, et plusieurs pichets de couleurs différentes. Il se rassit, et nous servit un jus de citrouille qui sentait vraiment bon.

« Je ne veux pas paraître indifférent à la merde qui se passe là-bas, et qui va sûrement se passer dans le reste du monde, mais c'est vraiment dommage que tu sois venu aujourd'hui, j'aurais adoré que tu voies ma fille, Diane. Mais elle est allée passer la journée chez sa meilleure amie, et comme c'est parti, elle va y rester dormir.

- Elle a quel âge ?, demandais-je, souriant faiblement de son bonheur.

- Dix ans. Elle va à Beauxbâtons l'année prochaine… »

Il resta silencieux un instant. On se regarda tous les deux, et je savais que lui aussi trouvait bizarre de nous revoir comme ça, et dans ces circonstances. Aaron était retourné en France dès qu'il avait reçu des ASPIC à Poudlard, et même si on s'était échangé plusieurs lettres pendant toutes ces années, il était étrange de nous retrouver l'un en face de l'autre.

Physiquement, Aaron n'avait pas vraiment changé. Il avait bien trois rides au coin des yeux, mais rien de flagrant comparé à moi.

Finalement, Aaron prit une inspiration pincée, comme s'il hésitait à parler.

« Remus… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? Ca fait des années qu'on ne s'est pas vus, mais on s'est échangés pas mal de mots, non… Ta femme, tu as un problème avec – ou elle a un problème ? »

Je fermai les yeux, et laissai tomber ma tête sur mes bras, contre la table.

« Tonks n'a aucun problème avec ma condition. Ce sont ses parents qui en ont un. Et c'est moi qui en ai un, sur notre mariage, marmonnai-je sans le regarder.

- Tonks ? C'est comme ça qu'elle s'appelle ?

- C'est son nom de jeune fille. Elle n'aime pas son prénom Nymphadora. Je le trouve joli, quoique peut-être un peu long à dire, mais si elle ne veut pas l'entendre…

- Pourquoi aurais-tu des problèmes sur votre mariage ? Tu as bien dû y réfléchir un minimum, non ? Si je me souviens bien, le Remus que je connais ne se serait jamais marié à quelqu'un qu'il n'aime pas.

- Mais le problème n'est pas que je n'aime pas Tonks, bien sûr que je l'aime !, répliquai-je en redressant la tête. C'est justement là le problème. Parce que je l'aime, je n'aurais jamais dû l'épouser. C'est trop dangereux d'épouser quelqu'un comme moi. »

Aaron ne répondit pas. Je bus un peu du jus de citrouille de sa femme. Il était vraiment sacrément bon… Meilleur que celui de Poudlard.

« Quand tu dis quelqu'un comme toi…, fit Aaron en fronçant les sourcils. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre… Tu parles d'un imbécile qui ne peut pas croire un seul instant qu'il a le droit d'être aimé ?

- Non, je te parle d'un loup-garou ! Merde, Aaron, ne fais pas le con avec ça ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on prenne ça à la légère ! Personne n'aime les loups-garous.

- Alors excuse-moi de te décevoir, mais j'ai quelques contre-exemples pour toi. Déjà, il y a moi. On va éviter de dire que je t'aime, et on va s'accorder sur un classique je t'aime bien. James, Lily, et Sirius t'aimaient aussi. Pettigrew, j'ai jamais pu le blairer, donc passons. I ton doigt la preuve qu'une femme t'aime suffisamment pour te jurer fidélité jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare…

- C'est bon, Aaron. J'ai compris. Je parlais en règle générale.

- Les règles générales ne s'appliquent pas pour nous, Remus, je te l'ai déjà dit trop de fois, et ça ne veut jamais rentrer. Il n'y a que les imbéciles ou les froussards qui peuvent te juger seulement à cause de ce que tu es. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ca ne t'arrive qu'une fois par mois, et tout le reste du temps, tu es plus humain que la plupart de ceux qui te jettent des pierres. »

Je ne répondis pas. Je savais que quoi que je disse, Aaron allait abattre mes arguments comme s'il soufflait sur un château de cartes. Mais c'était exactement ça qui me donnait envie de continuer. Pour l'entendre essayer de me redonner courage. Essayer de me rassurer.

« Tu n'as pas une photo de ta femme à me montrer ? Que je vois à quel point tu es chanceux ?

- J'en avais une. Mais depuis que les Mangemorts ont renversé le Ministère, j'ai préféré ne pas porter de photo d'elle sur moi, au cas où.

- Mais, il n'y a pas vos noms, sur ton alliance ?

- Gravés à l'intérieur. Il faut me l'enlever pour voir les noms. Et je l'ai ensorcelée pour que le nom de Tonks soit indéchiffrable à partir du moment où l'alliance n'est pas à mon annulaire gauche.

- Tu as raison de prendre tes précautions. Mais j'aurais bien aimé la voir. Comment est-elle ? »

Je soupirai bruyamment, et vidai mon verre. Puis je fermai les yeux, me laissant envahir par le souvenir de Tonks.

« Je tiens d'abord à te rappeler que tu es marié, et que tu as un enfant, alors pas touche. Elle est belle. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Elle a un visage assez pâle, en forme de cœur, et elle a des yeux gris foncés brillants… C'est une métamorphomage, mais elle utilise sa capacité principalement pour changer la couleur ou la longueur de ses cheveux. Elle préfère quand ils sont roses.

- Roses ?

- Ne te moque pas, ça lui va très bien. Quand je pourrai, je te ramènerais quand même une photo, je l'enchanterai pour qu'elle n'apparaisse que pour nous. »

_**7 Août 1997**_

_**Pov Neville**_

Je m'installai à mon bureau dans ma chambre, un parchemin déplié devant moi, et trempai ma plume dans l'encrier avant d'écrire :

_« Simon,_

_J'imagine qu'au vu de ta place au sein du Ministère français, tu sais déjà ce qu'il s'est produit de l'autre côté de la Manche._

_Voldemort (c'est con, hein ? Leur Tabou ne marche pas à l'écrit !) est monté à la tête du Ministère, tout en restant dans l'ombre. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je n'en ai que plus hâte de retourner à Poudlard, d'autant que je sais, d'après ma grand-mère, que les deux nouveaux profs, les Carrow, sont des Mangemorts._

_Je suis navré de ne pas avoir trouvé de meilleure transition, mais parlons escrime. Il nous sera impossible de nous retrouver comme nous le faisions. Et tu as déjà rencontré Abby, elle ne connait rien à l'escrime. Luna se débrouille, mais pour être franc, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux réellement progresser. Et j'aimerais tellement passer à l'épée style médiéval, comme tu m'en avais parlé. Ca a l'air beaucoup plus dur que le fleuret, ou même l'épée d'escrime._

_J'essaierais de t'informer sur la situation à Poudlard, et sur ce que racontent les médias._

_En attendant, si tu trouves une idée pour l'entrainement, je suis tout ouïe._

_Un pour tous, et tous pour un,_

_Neville »_

Je posai ma plume, et me levai. Je sortis de mon armoire le fleuret que Simon m'avait donné.

Simon de Grandys était un ami français du professeur Lupin. A l'époque, Lupin l'avait fait venir pour une démo de duel de sorciers, et Simon avait marqué tout le monde pour son excentricité. Il était Sang-pur, mais obnubilé par les moldus, d'une manière différente de Mr Weasley. Il préférait surtout les techniques de combats moldues, notamment à l'arme blanche. Résultat, il s'était inventé une méthode de combat calquant les mouvements d'escrime pour lancer ses sorts, et avait aussi appris à se battre avec n'importe qu'elle arme tranchante.

Ca m'avait absolument fasciné, et il avait accepté de me donner des cours d'escrime. De plus, étant Venatis, il pouvait se passer plusieurs semaines sans que l'on se vît, mais il revenait toujours avec autre chose à m'apprendre, et m'avait aussi donné tous les films et livres moldus qu'il possédait sur l'escrime. Sa devise était devenue celle des Mousquetaires, et c'était comme ça qu'on signait nos lettres.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit, et grand-mère passa sa tête dans l'ouverture :

« Neville, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser cette chose dans la maison.

- Je ne l'utilisais pas, je le regardais, grand-mère. Je le range, ne t'en fais pas.

- Et descend, il est l'heure de passer à table.

- J'arrive. »

Elle referma la porte, et je posai le fleuret sur le lit. Grand-mère ne comprenait toujours pas mon attrait pour l'escrime, et redoutait que je casse quelque chose dans la maison en m'en servant. Alors que c'était ce que je maîtrisais le mieux. Avec quoique ce fut de tranchant dans la main, je n'avais plus l'impression d'avoir deux mains gauches. Les cours d'Harry à l'AD m'avaient aussi aidé à perdre cette sensation, mais je préférais toujours allonger et alourdir ma baguette de façon à ce qu'elle me fît au moins penser à un poignard.

Je scellai la lettre et la mis dans ma poche, prévoyant d'emprunter la chouette de grand-mère pour l'envoyer.

_**27 Août 1997**_

_**Pov Hermione**_

« Je suis inquiet pour Abby. » fit Ron dans un souffle.

Je redressai la tête, et le regardai dans les yeux. Il avait des cernes.

On était dans la cuisine du 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry était dans la chambre de Sirius, encore. Kreacher avait ramené Mundungus, et on avait consacré ces derniers jours à planifier notre infiltration au Ministère.

« Pourquoi ça ?, demandai-je. Remus nous a dit qu'elle était retournée chez ses parents après le mariage. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. Tu la connais, de toute façon, elle ne ferait jamais rien qui risquerait de la mettre en danger. »

Ron ricana devant l'ironie de ma déclaration.

« Oui, c'est vrai… Mais cette fois, elle ne va pas aller chercher le danger pour nous aider. Souviens-toi de l'article que Remus nous a montré quand il est venu. Le Ministère est à la recherche des nés moldus. Ils ne peuvent pas aller à Poudlard.

- Et je te rappelle qu'Abby n'est pas une née moldue…

- Je sais, Hermione ! Elle a juste été adoptée par des moldus. Mais tu crois vraiment que les Mangemorts vont croire ça ? Il va falloir qu'elle le prouve, et…

- Et elle n'aura pas de problèmes pour le faire. Elle et moi avons fait des recherches dans les archives d'Poudlard, elle voulait chercher ses parents biologiques. Elle peut au moins leur prouver qu'elle est de sang mêlé, ce qui est suffisant pour aller à Poudlard. »

Ron acquiesça, mais il semblait quand même inquiet. Et malgré l'assurance que je lui avais donnée, il fallait avouer que je ne me sentais pas bien à cette idée non plus.

Je fixai les carnets de notes où nous avions écrit les détails de notre plan pour infiltrer le Ministère. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce que je lisais. Je m'étais déjà plongée dans mes souvenirs… Et mon cœur se serrait en revivant la réaction d'Abby…

_**4 Novembre 1995**_

_**Pov Hermione**_

J'attendais Abby à la bibliothèque. Le match avait été une catastrophe. Harry, Fred et George interdits de Quidditch. Ron nullissime. Angelina déprimée. Katie et Abby parties dans les douches pour essayer de s'y noyer.

Et cet article de la Gazette qui me narguait… Prétendant que mon meilleur ami était fou à lier. Qu'il était un menteur et un manipulateur. Et que le meilleur directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu était sénile et ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

Le seul côté positif dans tout ça, c'était l'Armée de Dumbledore. Umbridge était persuadée qu'on trafiquait quelque chose, mais il lui était impossible de le prouver. En plus, on faisait tous des progrès considérables, grâce à Harry.

L'autre côté positif, c'était ce pour quoi j'attendais Abby. Elle arriva, et s'assit à côté de moi. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, elle avait une tête d'enterrement, et des cernes noirs sous les yeux.

« J'imagine qu'il est inutile de te demander comment tu vas, murmurai-je.

- Tu peux toujours essayer. Mais la réponse ne t'étonnera pas, alors autant passer à autre chose dès maintenant, tu veux ?

- Oui. »

Je jetai la Gazette à l'autre bout de la table, et tirai à nous le registre des élèves de Poudlard. Aussi étonnant que cela pût paraître, il était extrêmement bien tenu, et mis à jour régulièrement, pour indiquer les professions de chaque élève, et leur mort, le moment venu.

« McGonagall a accepté de me donner le registre. Mais je croyais que tu ne te souvenais d'aucuns noms ?

- Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais si on pouvait avoir l'occasion de voir les photos des élèves, c'est tout ce dont j'aurais besoin.

- Oui… La tâche dans tes yeux est un trait génétique, un de tes parents l'avait forcément. »

Abby acquiesça, et je commençai à feuilleter le registre, regardant les yeux de chaque élève. Je l'entendis murmurer :

« Ca me fait tellement bizarre…

- Quoi donc ?

- Qu'on cherche d'où je viens, comme ça… Ca me donne l'impression… J'adore ma famille, Hermione, et je n'ai pas envie de leur faire croire qu'être avec eux ne me suffit pas…

- Abby, quand tu es arrivée dans notre monde, les premières manifestations de magie auxquelles tu as assistées ont été le Dementor dans le train et le cours sur les Epouvantards de Remus, et les deux t'ont fait revivre l'assassinat de tes parents. Tu as même été convaincue que c'était Remus qui les avait tués, quand on a comprit qu'il était un loup-garou. »

Elle se passa la main sur le visage :

« Qu'est-ce que je me suis sentie mal après l'avoir accusé… Alors que ce n'était pas lui… En fait, je ne sais même pas si l'assassin était un loup-garou…

- Oui. Mais revenons sur le sujet, veux-tu ? Tu as le droit d'être curieuse à propos de tes parents. Surtout quand Dumbledore a si souvent évité de te répondre à leur sujet.

- En vrai, il a refusé une fois. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres occasions de lui demander. »

Elle acquiesça, et je retournai au registre.

« Tiens, regarde ! Alfredius de Hartsfield avait une tâche argentée dans les yeux ! » Je lus plus en détail le profil, et me calmai : « Ouais, non… Il est mort à 163 ans, en l'an 1200. Je doute que ce soit ton père. A moins que tu ne sois un vampire qui ait réussi un genre bizarre d'hibernation prolongée.

- C'est cela. C'est pour ça que je bois le sang des filles du dortoir toutes les nuits, et que je ne sors jamais dans le parc en plein jour. »

On rigola toutes les deux en sachant que nous faisions exactement le contraire.

Je décidai de passer plusieurs siècles, pour m'intéresser au vingtième. En attendant, j'entamai une nouvelle conversation :

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'Angelina va faire ?

- Pour l'équipe ? Je ne sais pas… Je me disais que sauter du haut de la tour d'Astronomie, ce serait un bon plan.

- Pas très pratique pour gagner.

- On ne peut pas gagner. Même si on trouvait les meilleurs batteurs, et le meilleur attrapeur de l'école – ce qui est impossible car les trois se sont faits interdire de Quidditch à vie – on n'arrivera à rien tant que Ron laissera passer le premier Souaffle. Son trac l'empêchera d'arrêter les suivants.

- Ouais… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, je tombai sur un autre résultat intéressant :

« Liam Knight, tâche argentée, 1946-1983…

- 83 ! C'est quand j'avais 5 ans, c'est quand mes parents sont morts !

- Chut ! Abby, on va se faire jeter par Mme Pince !

- Pardon. » Elle se repencha sur le registre : « Regarde, il était à Gryffondor… »

Je regardai la photo de plus près. Il avait des cheveux très courts et blonds, et derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, on voyait parfaitement ses yeux verts avec une tâche argentée dans chacun d'eux.

« Je lis qu'il a reçu un prix d'excellence en médicomagie préparatoire. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- McGonagall m'en a parlé, pendant les entretiens d'orientation. Pomfresh propose à pas plus de quatre élèves de septième année des cours de préparation à la médicomagie. Pas seulement dans le traitement grâce aux potions de guérison, mais aussi dans les sorts de guérison, qui sont une toute autre histoire.

- Ah, ok… »

Je continuai de lire sa description, et vis qu'il s'était marié, mais en relevant la tête pour le dire à Abby, ma phrase se perdit dans ma gorge. Elle fixait Liam sur la photo d'un air pensif et troublé. Je posai la main sur son poignet en voyant des larmes perler dans ses yeux.

- « Hey, Abs, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

- « Rien… C'est juste… Je sais pas à quoi je m'attendais… Il a l'air tellement banal, normal… Dumbledore m'avait raconté que lui et ma mère avaient lancé un sort pour dissimuler ma magie pendant dix ans… Mais on croirait pas sur cette photo qu'un jour, il se marierait, puis qu'il se ferait tuer… »

Encore une fois, l'idée qu'Abby devrait faire cette recherche avec Harry me traversa l'esprit. Tous deux n'avaient eu aucune chance de connaître leurs parents, ils auraient pu apprendre l'un de l'autre avec cette recherche, et…

- « Tu as trouvé autre chose ?, intervint Abby.

- Il s'est marié à Kim Lawrence… » Je la cherchai dans le registre. « Voilà. 1947-1983, à Serdaigle, poursuiveuse. »

Elle avait des cheveux noirs, coupés à l'inverse de ceux d'Abby : courts derrière, avec des mèches de plus en plus longues sur les côtés du visage, et ses yeux étaient brun clair.

- « Tu n'as pas hérité de son talent en métamorphose, en tout cas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, répliqua Abby d'un ton abrupt.

- Tu te souviens du bouquin que t'as transformé en paresseux par erreur ? Il ronfle toujours quand j'essaie de l'ouvrir.

- Je voulais dire : qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est ma mère ? Il ne lui suffit pas d'être mariée à mon père pour l'être ! Si ça se trouve, Liam l'a trompée ! Ou bien il m'a eue avec une autre avant de s'être marié. Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir qui est ma mère, et en fait, tu sais quoi ? J'ai décidé que je m'en foutais royalement ! A quoi ça me sert de savoir que mon père s'appelait Liam Knight, hein ?

- Abby, moins fort… Viens, on s'en va. »

Je récupérai le registre pour le rendre à McGonagall, et entrainai Abby avec moi jusqu'à la Salle Commune. Personne n'avait voulu rester éveillé après la débâcle du match, et la salle était donc déserte. Je forçai Abby à s'asseoir sur le canapé, où elle fondit en larmes. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, la pris dans mes bras et me balançai pour la calmer petit à petit. Quand ses sanglots se firent silencieux, je demandai :

- « Abs… Tu veux me parler de ce qui ne va pas ? Ou tu veux qu'on en parle demain ?

- Je voulais savoir qui étaient mes parents… Mais je n'ai trouvé que mon père, et je ne sais de lui que son nom et ce à quoi il ressemble ! Comment je sais qui il est ? Je n'en ai aucun idée ! Est-ce qu'il trompait sa femme ? Est-ce qu'il m'aimait ? Quel genre d'enfant c'était ? Et d'élève ? Et d'homme ? Je ne connais pas ce type, ce n'est que mon géniteur ! Mon père, c'est Peter Fontana ! C'est lui qui m'a élevée depuis que j'ai neuf ans ! C'est lui qui m'engueule quand je fais des conneries, et je sais que lui m'aime ! »

Elle se tourna dans mes bras pour m'agripper à la taille, et enfouit sa tête dans ma crinière de cheveux.

Finalement, je ne savais pas comment Harry aurait géré ça, lui… Et je pouvais voir la logique dans la détresse d'Abby. En fin de compte – et j'etais sûre qu'Abby allait revenir dessus – on savait qui était son père. Elle voudrait savoir qui l'avait tué, et pourquoi.

_**2 Septembre 1997**_

_**Pov Harry**_

Je ne trouvai rien d'intéressant dans les tiroirs du bureau. Seulement des plumes, des carnets, du Sorcier Collant, des trombones ensorcelés, lovés comme des serpents, qu'il fallait frapper pour les empêcher d'attaquer, une petite boîte tarabiscotée, recouverte de dentelle, pleine de nœuds et de pinces pour les attacher dans les cheveux. Mais pas la moindre trace du médaillon.

Derrière le bureau se trouvait également une armoire de rangement. Comme celle de Rusard, elle était remplie de classeurs dont chacun portait un nom inscrit sur l'étiquette. Lorsque j'arrivai au bas du tiroir, je découvris quelque chose qui me fit oublier le médaillon : le dossier de M. Weasley.

Je le sortis, et l'ouvris :

_ARTHUR WEASLEY_

_STATUT DU SANG : Sang-Pur mais manifeste une attirance inacceptable pour les moldus. Connu pour être membre de l'Ordre du Phénix._

_FAMILLE : Marié (épouse sang pure), sept enfants, les deux plus jeunes à Poudlard._

_NB : le plus jeune fils est actuellement alité chez lui, en raison d'une grave maladie confirmée par les inspecteurs._

_STATUT SECURITE : ETROITEMENT SURVEILLE. Tous ses déplacements sont sous contrôle. Forte probabilité que Indésirable n°1 entre en contact avec lui (il a déjà séjourné dans la famille Weasley)._

« Indésirable n°1. », marmonnai-je en remettant en place le dossier de M. Weasley dans les tiroirs.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur l'identité de celui-là.

En me relevant, j'en eus d'ailleurs la confirmation quand je jetai un regard sur le mur en face. Une affiche portant une photo de moi, barrée de la mention Indésirable n°1 en travers de la poitrine y était collée. Un petit papier rose, orné dans un coin d'une image de chaton, y était collé. Je m'approchai et lus, de l'écriture d'Umbridge : _à punir_.

Plus furieux que jamais, je tâtonnai au fond des vases et des paniers de fleurs séchées sans m'étonner de ne pas y trouver le médaillon de Serpentard. Ca aurait été tellement con de la part de Face de Crapaud de le laisser là…

Je posai une dernière fois mon regard sur le bureau et sentis soudain mon cœur faire un bond. Dumbledore me dévisageait dans un petit miroir rectangulaire posé sur l'étagère d'une bibliothèque, à côté du bureau. Je me précipitai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un miroir, réalisai-je après avoir posé mes mains dessus. Dumbledore me souriait avec mélancolie sur la couverture glacée d'un livre. Je n'avais juste pas remarqué les lettres vertes et rondes tracées sur son chapeau : _Vie et mensonge d'Albus Dumbledore_, ni celles légèrement plus petites en travers de sa poitrine : _par Rita Skeeter, auteur du best-seller Armando Dippet : maître ou crétin ?_

Je fixai un moment la photo. Est-ce que les portraits se faisaient aussi avoir par le Polynectar ?

J'ouvris le livre au hasard et tombai sur la photo en pleine page de deux adolescents qui riaient de bon cœur en se tenant par les épaules. Dumbledore, dont les cheveux arrivaient jusqu'aux coudes, s'était fait pousser une minuscule barbiche semblable à celle que Ron avait trouvée si ridicule sur le menton de Krum. Le garçon qui éclatait d'un rire silencieux à côté de Dumbledore avait un air joyeux, et même déchaîné. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles blondes sur ses épaules et je me demandai un instant si c'était Elphias Doge en plus jeune, mais avant que j'eusse pu lire la légende, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

J'enfilai ma cape d'invisibilité en un temps record, remerciant les cieux ou n'importe qui d'autre que Thicknesse ait tourné la tête vers la sortie du bureau. Peut-être qu'il avait quand même vu quelque chose, parce que pendant un instant, il resta immobile, un regard curieux fixé là où je venais de disparaître. Il dut finalement croire qu'il avait vu Dumbledore se gratter le nez sur la couverture du livre, et il s'approcha du bureau en pointant sa baguette sur la plume plantée dans un encrier. Elle bondit aussitôt sur une feuille et se mit à griffonner un mot pour Umbridge.

Je fis attention à ne même pas respirer jusqu'à ce que Thicknesse reparte, et par chance, il ferma mal la porte, qui resta entrebâillée.

Je retirai ma cape, et regardai autour du bureau. Il fallait que je sorte de là… Mais tout d'abord… J'avais bien envie de lui faire payer un peu la cinquième année, et aussi ses lois anti-loup garou, et le simple fait qu'elle existât…

D'un coup de baguette, je fis léviter les trombones et les imbriquai les uns dans les autres. J'étendis la guirlande entre deux coins opposés du bureau, et au milieu de celle-ci, les nœuds et pinces à cheveux s'emmêlèrent en une imitation parfaite de la Face de Crapaud d'Umbridge. Ma photo Indésirable n°1 se changea en une photo d'elle avec son faux sourire, et je grossis le Indésirable. Je changeai la moitié des photos de chats en crapauds, et l'autre moitié en chevaux ou centaures, et les ensorcelai pour faire un raffut du diable quand elle entrerait dans la pièce. Enfin, je changeai tout le rose de la salle en tons jaunes et verdâtres de vase ou de vomi.

Je rendossai la cape, et me faufilai dans le couloir, l'œil de Maugrey dans la poche de mon jean. Les employés étaient toujours amassés autour des restes du Leurre Explosif, qui continuait d'émettre de faibles coups de klaxon en laissant échapper de la fumée. Je me ruai dans le couloir tandis que la jeune sorcière disait à ses collègues :

« Je parie que ce truc-là s'est échappé de la Commission des Sortilèges Expérimentaux, ils sont tellement négligents ! Vous vous souvenez du canard venimeux ? »

Je me dirigeai en hâte vers les ascenseurs, réfléchissant à mon plan. Il était quand même peu probable que le médaillon fût ici, et je ne pouvais pas forcer Umbridge à révéler son emplacement alors qu'elle était en plein milieu d'une salle d'audience. Donc, la priorité, c'était de quitter cet endroit et de retenter un autre jour… D'abord, il fallait que je retrouvasse Ron, et ensuite, on chercherait tous les deux un moyen de sortir Hermione de la salle d'audience.

On n'aurait jamais dû se séparer…

Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à l'étage, il était vide. Je sautai dans la cabine et ôtai ma cape d'invisibilité pendant la descente. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau deux dans un bruit de ferraille, et un petit sorcier à tête de fouine, l'air effaré, et complètement trempé, se précipita l'intérieur.

Je sentis mon cœur se remplir de soulagement en reconnaissant le sorcier en qui Ron s'était transformé.

« Bon… Bonjour, balbutia-t-il au moment ou l'ascenseur se remettait en marche.

- Ron, c'est moi, Harry !

- Harry ! Par Merlin, j'avais oublié que tu avais cette tête-là. Pourquoi Hermione n'est-elle pas avec toi ?

- Elle a été obligée de descendre dans les salles d'audience avec Umbridge. Elle ne pouvait pas refuser, mais...

Mais avant que j'aie pu finir ma phrase, l'ascenseur s'arrêta à nouveau. Les grilles s'ouvrirent et Mr. Weasley pénétra dans la cabine, en compagnie d'une sorcière âgée dont les cheveux blonds étaient arrangés en un chignon si haut qu'il ressemblait à une fourmilière.

« Je comprends très bien ce que vous dites, Wakanda, mais j'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir participer à... »

Mr. Weasley s'interrompit. Je me sentis un peu gêné en me rendant compte que c'était parce qu'il venait de remarquer ma présence. Et le regard de profonde aversion qu'il me lança me donna une sensation très étrange et inconfortable. Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent et la cabine reprit sa descente poussive en emportant ses quatre occupants.

« Ah, bonjour, Reg, dit Mr Weasley qui s'était retourné en entendant le bruit des gouttes d'eau qui tombait avec régularité de la robe de Ron. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on devait interroger votre épouse ?... Heu… Que vous est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous tout mouillé ?

- Il pleut dans le bureau de Yaxley. », répondit Ron.

Il s'était adressé à l'épaule de M. Weasley, et j'étais sûr que c'était parce qu'il craignait d'être reconnu par son père si jamais ils se regardaient dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas réussi à arranger les choses, alors on m'a envoyé chez Berny... Pillsworth, c'est ce qu'ils ont dit, je crois…

- Oui, il y eu beaucoup de pluie dans les bureaux, ces derniers temps, déclara Mr Weasley. Avez-vous essayé Meteoribilis recanto ? C'est ce qui a marché pour Bletchley.

- Meteoribilis recanto ?, murmura Ron. Non, je n'ai pas encore essayé. Merci, Pa... Je veux dire merci, Arthur. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. La vieille sorcière aux cheveux en forme de fourmilière descendit et Ron fila à toutes jambes, passant devant elle et disparaissant au loin. Je m'apprêtai à le suivre lorsque Percy Weasley, plongé dans des papiers, entra soudain dans la cabine et me barra le passage.

Ce fut seulement quand les grilles se refermèrent que Percy s'aperçut de la présence de son père dans l'ascenseur. Il leva les yeux de ses papiers, vit Mr. Weasley, rougit comme une tomate et quitta la cabine dès que les portes se furent rouvertes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction à l'attitude de Percy. Au moins, il avait honte de se retrouver face à Mr Weasley…

Pour la deuxième fois, j'essayai de sortir mais ce fut le bras de Mr Weasley qui me barra le passage.

« Un instant, Rucorn. »

Les grilles se refermèrent et tandis que l'ascenseur poursuivait sa descente dans un bruit de ferraille, Mr Weasley lança :

« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez livré des informations concernant Dirk Cresswell. »

Toute la satisfaction s'envola devant le ton froid de Mr Weasley. Un ton que je ne lui avais jamais entendu, et que j'aurais préféré ne jamais m'être adressé.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'avait fait Runcorn…Peut-être qu'en jouant les idiots, ça devrait marcher…

« Pardon ?, fis-je.

- Ne faites pas semblant, Runcorn, répliqua M. Weasley d'un ton féroce. Vous l'avez traqué parce qu'il a falsifié son arbre généalogique, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je... Et alors, en admettant que ce soit vrai ?

- Eh bien, Dirk Cresswell est un sorcier dix fois plus doué que vous, répondit Mr Weasley à mi-voix, l'ascenseur s'enfonçant davantage vers les étages inférieurs. Et s'il survit à Azkaban, vous aurez des comptes à lui rendre, sans parler de sa femme, de ses fils et de ses amis...

- Arthur, l'interrompis-je. Vous savez que vous êtes surveillé ?

- C'est une menace, Runcorn ?, interrogea Mr Weasley d'une voix sonore.

- Non, répliquai-je. C'est un fait ! Ils épient le moindre de vos déplacements. »

Les grilles s'ouvrirent. On était arrivés à l'atrium. Mr Weasley me fusilla du regard et sortit de la cabine. Je restai immobile, ébranlé.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je prisse l'apparence de ce Runcorn ? Il avait l'air d'être exactement ce contre quoi on se battait…

Les portes se refermèrent.

Je remis ma cape d'invisibilité.

J'allais essayer de faire sortir Hermione tout seul, pendant que Ron s'occupait du bureau pluvieux.

Lorsque les portes se rouvrirent, je m'avançai dans un corridor aux murs de pierre, éclairé par des torches, très différent des couloirs lambrissés au sol recouvert de moquette des étages supérieurs. L'ascenseur repartit et je ne pus retenir un léger tremblement en contemplant au loin la porte noire qui marquait l'entrée du Département des Mystères.

Un flash du visage de Sirius disparaissant derrière le voile s'imposa à mes yeux, et je me forçai à vider mon esprit. Je secouai la tête, et me dirigeai vers l'ouverture qui donnait à gauche sur une volée de marches menant aux salles d'audience. Je m'en souvenais bien…

Je descendis en réfléchissant à mes possibilités.

Il me restait encore deux Leurres Explosifs, mais ce serait peut-être mieux si je frappais à la porte et entrais sous l'apparence de Runcorn pour demander à dire quelques mots en particulier à Mafalda.

Mais est-ce que Runcorn était suffisamment haut placé pour que ça marche ? Et même si ça marchait, l'absence prolongée d'Hermione risquerait de déclencher des recherches avant qu'on n'ait eu le temps de sortir…

Un froid anormal m'enveloppa soudain, comme si j'avais pénétré dans une nappe de brouillard. Le froid s'intensifiait à chacun de mes pas, il descendait droit dans ma gorge, et me déchirait les poumons. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que cette sensation d'accablement, de désespoir ne m'envahît, ne se mît à enfler en moi…

Les Dementors…

_Ne lance pas de Patronus…_

J'arrivai en bas des marches, et lorsque je tournai à droite, une vision d'épouvante s'étala sous mes yeux. Le passage obscur, à l'extérieur des salles d'audience, était rempli de hautes silhouettes noires encapuchonnées, le visage complètement dissimulé. On n'entendait d'autres sons que leur respiration semblable à un râle. Les sorciers nés moldus qu'on avait amenés là pour subir un interrogatoire étaient assis, pétrifiés, tremblants, serrés les uns contre les autres sur des bancs de bois dur. La plupart se cachaient le visage dans les mains, essayant peut-être instinctivement de se protéger de la bouche avide des Dementors. Certains étaient accompagnés de leurs familles, d'autres restaient seuls. Les Dementors glissaient à quelques centimètres du sol, de long en large devant eux.

_Tu ne peux pas créer de Patronus… Harry, tu le sais… Tu vas te faire repérer… Alors juste, continue de marcher. Continue de marcher… Et pense à autre chose…_

Mon cerveau s'engourdissait de plus en plus. Et le froid… Et on était tellement près de l'endroit où Sirius était mort… Où Mr Weasley avait failli mourir… Où Hermione s'était faite frappée par cet horrible maléfice… Ron…

_Non… Ne te laisse pas abattre. Ron et Hermione ont besoin de toi… Abby, Remus… Luna, Kingsley, George, Mr et Mme Weasley…_

Il faisait si froid ! Pourquoi ce couloir était-il si long ?...

_Récite le poème, ne pense pas à quoique ce soit d'autre…_

_Sur la jungle et le désert _

_Sur les nids sur les genêts _

_Sur l'écho de mon enfance _

_J'écris ton nom_

Les silhouettes noires étaient terrifiantes. Et je devinais leurs regards se tournant vers moi sur mon passage. Ils pouvaient chercher… Je résisterais, parce qu'on se battait tous ensembles pour la même chose. Pour cette chose…

_Sur les merveilles des nuits _

_Sur le pain blanc des journées _

_Sur les saisons fiancées _

_J'écris ton nom_

Puis, brusquement, dans un bruit terrible qui déchira le silence glacé, la porte de l'un des cachots s'ouvrit à la volée sur le mur de gauche et on entendit des cris raisonner de l'autre côté :

« Non, non, je suis de sang mêlé, je suis de sang mêlé, je vous le jure ! Mon père était un sorcier, vous pouvez vérifier, c'était un véritable sorcier, Arkie Alderton, un ingénieur en balais bien connu, vérifiez, je vous dis... Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi...

- C'est le dernier avertissement, dit alors la voie doucereuse d'Umbridge, amplifiée par la magie pour couvrir les hurlements désespérés de l'accusé. Si vous vous rebellez, vous serez soumis au baiser du Dementor. »

Les cris de l'homme s'évanouirent, mais des sanglots retentirent dans le couloir.

« Emmenez-le. », dit Umbridge.

Deux Dementors apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, leurs mains putréfiées, couvertes de croûtes, se refermant sur les bras d'un sorcier qui paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement. Ils l'emmenèrent le long du couloir, s'éloignant de leur pas glissant, et l'obscurité qu'ils traînaient dans leur sillage engloutit le prisonnier.

« Suivante. Mary Cattermole. », appela Umbridge.

Une petite femme se leva, tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Ces cheveux bruns tirés en un chignon, elle portait une longue robe très simple. Son visage était livide et je la vis frissonner lorsqu'elle passa devant les Dementors.

Je ne pouvais pas la laisser entrer toute seule là-dedans. Que les plans aillent se faire foutre !

Je me glissai dans la salle d'audience, juste derrière la femme.

Ce n'était pas la même salle que celle dans laquelle j'avais été interrogé pour usage abusif de la magie. Celle-ci était beaucoup plus petite, bien que haute de plafond. Elle donnait l'impression étouffante de se retrouver coincé au fond d'un puits.

À l'intérieur, d'autres Dementors projetaient autour d'eux leur aura glaciale. Ils se tenaient debout, telles des sentinelles sans visage, à chaque coin de la salle, à bonne distance de l'estrade surélevée. C'était là, derrière une balustrade, qu'Umbridge était assise avec, d'un côté, Yaxley et, de l'autre, Hermione, sous l'apparence de Mafalda, dont le visage paraissait aussi pâle que celui de Mrs Cattermole. Au pied de l'estrade, un chat aux longs poils brillants et argentés se promenait de long en large, allant, venant, repartant, revenant, et je dus me retenir d'étrangler Umbridge alors que je comprenais ce qu'il faisait là. Le Patronus patrouillait comme ça pour empêcher les interrogateurs de subir la pression des Dementors.

« Asseyez-vous. », dit Umbridge de sa voix douce, veloutée.

Mrs Cattermole s'avança d'un pas vacillant vers le siège unique installé au milieu de la salle, au bas de l'estrade. Dès qu'elle se fut assise, des chaînes jaillirent dans un cliquetis des bras du fauteuil et l'immobilisèrent.

« Vous vous appelez bien Mary, Elizabeth, Cattermole ? », demanda Umbridge.

Mrs Cattermole acquiesça d'un signe de tête tremblant.

« Epouse de Reginald Cattermole, du Département de la maintenance magique ?

- Oui…, répondit la femme, apeurée. Je ne sais pas où il est… Il était censé venir… »

Umbridge afficha un sourire satisfait, et leva une baguette :

- « Est-ce bien la baguette qui vous a été prise à votre arrivée ?

- Oui… 28 cm, bois d'olivier…

- Qu'importe, coupa Umbridge de sa voix minaudante. A quel sorcier avez-vous volé cette baguette ? »

Alors que Mrs Cattermole balbutiait ses protestations, je m'avançai subrepticement, jusque derrière Hermione. Je vis les muscles de son cou trembler sous l'indignation.

Comment me manifester à elle sans la faire sursauter ?

Je savais… Je pointai ma baguette sur mes lèvres, et mimai une strophe de notre poème. Puis, j'approchai ma baguette de son oreille, et laissai le murmure pénétrer l'esprit d'Hermione alors que je répétais les vers dans ma tête.

Sur tous mes chiffons d'azur

Sur l'étang soleil moisi

Sur le lac lune vivante

J'écris ton nom

En me décalant un peu sur le côté, je vis les yeux d'Hermione briller de réalisation, avant de revenir rapidement à leur air concentré sur la sténographie de l'audience. Elle descendit sa main gauche le long de sa cuisse, et la laissa posée là. Je confirmai ma présence en effleurant son poignet avec ma cape. Avec sa main, elle pointa du doigt son côté droit, où Umbridge se tenait, se réjouissant de son pouvoir sur la pauvre Mrs Cattermole. Je la scrutai, mais ne parvins pas à voir ce qu'Hermione voulait que je vois. Elle tourna alors la tête vers Umbridge, en imitant le faux sourire de celle-ci. Umbridge remarqua qu'elle était observée, et tourna la tête :

- « Qu'y a-t-il, Mrs Hopkrik ? »

Ce fut alors que je vis un éclat doré autour de son cou.

- « J'ai vu votre médaillon, Dolores. C'est un très beau bijoux que vous avez là. »

Umbridge baissa la tête sur le médaillon de Serpentard, et le souleva dans sa main :

- « N'est-ce pas ? C'est le sceau de l'illustre famille de Sang-purs des Selwyn. J'en suis liée à de très hauts niveaux… Bien sûr, il existe peu de familles de sang-pur avec qui je n'ai pas de liens… » Elle se retourna vers Mrs Cattermole : « On ne peut malheureusement pas en dire autant pour tout le monde. »

Son mensonge sur son ascendance et l'origine du médaillon fit l'affaire. Je m'avançai vers Umbridge, collai ma baguette à ma gorge pour récupérer ma voix normale, et murmurai à son oreille :

- « Vous ne devez pas dire de mensonges ! »

Umbridge fit volte face, mais je fus trop rapide, et la stupéfixai d'un coup de baguette qui l'envoya par dessus son podium, aux pieds de Mrs Cattermole. Je retirai ma cape au moment où Yaxley tirait sa baguette, mais Hermione le pétrifia avant de se retourner pour me faire face :

- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Tu as vu le raffut qu'on a fait ? Ils vont sonner l'alarme !

- Alors sortons d'ici avant ! Lance ton Patronus, le mien est trop reconnaissable ! »

Hermione s'exécuta, et sa loutre virevolta vers les Dementors qui se rapprochaient de Mrs Cattermole. Celle-ci était terrifiée, et elle poussa un cri lorsque je me jetai sur elle pour détacher ses chaines.

- « Que faites-vous ?! Mais que faites-vous !?

- Changement de programme. On a réétudié votre dossier, vous êtes libres. Hermione ! Comment je défais ces chaines ?

- Essaie Lashlabask ! » répondit-elle, penchée sur Umbridge.

Je m'exécutai, et les chaines se rétractèrent. Je tirai la femme debout, et me rapprochai d'Hermione, qui se le relevait.

- « J'ai créé un double du médaillon. Elle mettra plus de temps à se rendre compte que c'est ce qui a été volé.

- Excellent ! Maintenant, partons ! »

Mais au moment où je le proposais, l'homme en qui Ron était déguisé entra en trombe. Il s'arrêta, toujours dégoulinant d'eau, pour enregistrer la scène. Hermione et moi, toujours déguisés, comme lui, devant Umbridge assomée, Mrs Cattermole derrière moi, que je soutenais par un bras, et Yaxley pétrifié.

- « Reg ! » s'écria Mrs Cattermole en se jetant dans ses bras.

Elle voulu l'embrasser, mais s'arrêta pour le regarder :

- « Pourquoi es-tu tout mouillé ?

- Longue histoire… On n'a pas le temps. » Ron se tourna vers Hermione et moi : « Si quelqu'un entre dans le bureau de Yaxley, ils vont sonner l'alarme. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici. Il y a trop de Dementors dehors. Herms, renouvelle ton Patronus, je fais pareil. Harry, ne lance pas le tien…

- Je sais, on y va. »

J'empoignai le médaillon, et m'efforçai d'oublier le frisson de nausées qui parcourut mon échine, alors qu'on sortait tous les quatre de la salle, les Patronus en avant. En utilisant la voix forte de Runcorn, j'aboyai aux gens qui attendaient :

- « Est-ce qu'il y en a qui ont leur baguette ? »

La moitié des groupes leva les baguettes avec hésitation.

- « Mettez-vous par deux avec quelqu'un qui n'en a pas. Il y a eu une erreur, et vos audiences sont annulées. Vous devez partir. Quittez le pays au plus vite. Suivez nous. »

Alors qu'on courait, Hermione se mit à ma hauteur :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu as envie de les laisser là ?

- Bien sûr que non. Mais comment veux-tu qu'on passe inaperçus ?

- On verra. »

On s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur, et il monta jusqu'à l'atrium. Au moment où on posa le pied dehors, un cri strident retentit, et des Aurors surgirent de partout.

- « Foncez vers les sorties ! » cria Ron en se débattant avec sa femme, paniqué : « Pense aux enfants ! Je te rejoindrais vite, je te promets ! Mais pars, prends les enfants et quitte le pays ! »

Il la poussa dans le groupe, et m'attrapa par le poignet :

- « Faut qu'on vire ! »

On se mit à courir à la suite des nés-moldus, mais Yaxley nous arrêta, il avait réussi à se débloquer.

- « Arrêtez-lez ! »

Je fis la première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, et écrasai mon poing sur le nez de Yaxley au moment où il arrivait face à moi.

- « Il a libéré les nés-moldus ! On les poursuit, arrêtez-le ! »

Puis, profitant de la confusion, j'entraînai Hermione et Ron par une cheminée qui nous amena aux toilettes publiques. Sans attendre, je nous fis transplanner Grimmauld Place. J'atterris lourdement sur mes pieds, et relâchai Ron et Hermione. Je l'entendis pousser un cri, un éclair de lumière violette passant devant mes yeux, et je me sentis agrippé et tranporté par le transplannage.

Je perdis l'équilibre à l'atterrissage, et tombai sur le dos. Le cri d'effroi d'Hermione avait retrouvé son timbre et me glaça les sangs. Je me relevai en récupérant mes lunettes dans la poche de ma veste.

- « Harry ! Harry, j'ai besoin d'aide ! » cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Je me levai, luttant contre ma nausée et mon mal de tête, et m'avançai vers Hermione. Lorsqu'elle se redressa de la forme où elle était courbée, je crus que j'allais bel et bien vomir. Ron était allongé sur le dos, blanc comme un mort, et il y avait sur son bras gauche un trou de cinq centimètres de large et au moins un de profondeur. La plaie saignait à flots, et il semblait perdre de plus en plus de couleurs.

- « Harry, dans mon sac ! Apporte-moi l'essence de Murlap, et la potion de régénération sanguine ! »

Son sac… Son sac… Je titubai jusqu'à son petit sac en bandoulière, et enfonçai mon bras dedans jusqu'à l'épaule. Je fouillai, tâtonnai sous les vêtements et les bouquins, mais ne trouvai rien. Je pointai ma baguette dans l'ouverture :

- « Accio essence de Murlap ! »

J'attrapai le flacon, et le lançai à Hermione, puis réitérai pour la potion que j'apportai auprès de Ron.

- « Fais-lui avaler trois gorgées. » ordonna-t-elle en débouchant l'essence.

Je m'exécutai, puis observai ses mains tremblantes faire tomber goutte à goutte l'essence sur le bras de Ron. La peau se régénéra, et il ne resta plus qu'une cicatrice assez large marquant le 'patch' de nouvelle peau.

- « Occupe-toi des sorts de protection, Harry !

- Les sorts… Oui ! »

Mon cerveau était tout embrouillé, comme séparé entre la nausée et la panique. Je me giflai les joues, et me levai pour faire un cercle de dix mètres autour d'Hermione, lançant le protego maxima, repousse-moldu, et tous les autres.

Vidé, je repartis m'asseoir en face d'Hermione, de l'autre côté de Ron.

- « Ca va aller pour lui ?

- Oui, je pense. Il s'est désartibulé quand je nous ai refais transplanner. Harry, je suis tellement désolée, c'est ma faute… Yaxley s'est agrippé à moi quand tu as transplanné, et j'ai essayé de le repousser quand on est arrivés, mais mon sort l'a poussé à l'intérieur de la maison. Je lui ai divulgué le secret, Harry, on ne pourra pas y retourner…

- Tu as bien fait, Hermione, vraiment… Il fallait prévoir que ça n'allait pas forcément se passer en douceur, on n'avait pas prévu d'être séparés.

- Ron marmonnait des trucs incompréhensibles… Il disait qu'il avait déclenché l'alarme à cause de chiens et de chats chez Yaxley… »

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire, et regardai Hermione :

- « Tu ne vois pas ? Il pleuvait dans le bureau de Yaxley. Il n'a pas réglé le problème, mais appliqué l'expression 'il pleut des chats et des chiens'.

- Et tu crois que c'est ça qui a déclenché l'alarme ? »

Je restai silencieux un instant, puis sortis l'œil de Maugrey :

- « J'ai laissé une surprise dans le bureau d'Umbridge, mais l'œil était collé à sa porte, je ne pouvais pas le laisser là. Maugrey ne mérite pas que son œil soit traité comme ça. »

Je vis l'air de reproche dans les yeux d'Hermione, mais elle les baissa sur Ron avant de me regarder à nouveau :

- « C'était très dangereux, Harry… Mais on s'en est sortis, et tu as tout de même raison, Maugrey mérite bien mieux… Tu as le médaillon ? »

Je démêlai la chaine de mon poignet, et le levai pour montrer le médaillon à hauteur d'yeux.

- « C'est le vrai, celui-là… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens la différence. Il me donne la nausée. »

Je me levai, et sortis la tente du sac d'Hermione. Elle m'aida à la monter d'un coup de baguette, et on transporta Ron à l'intérieur, sur le lit du bas de l'ensemble à deux lits. Puis, on alla s'asseoir sur les bancs de chaque côté de la table, l'un en face de l'autre.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, maintenant ?, demandai-je, vidé.

- On ne peut pas déplacer Ron tant qu'il n'est pas rétabli, donc on va rester là pour l'instant. Il faut détruire le médaillon. Si on pouvait trouver des provisions ici, ce serait bien. Ron va avoir besoin de manger. Les potions qu'Abby m'a laissées devraient aider, mais elles ne remplaceront pas un repas pendant bien longtemps. »

Ok… Donc destruction et provisions.

Je sortis de la tente, et m'éloignai à dix pas. Là, je posai le médaillon au sol et pointai ma baguette dessus :

- « Confringo ! »

Le feu se déclencha avec le médaillon au centre, mais lorsque je l'arrêtai après cinq minutes, il était intact.

- « Bombarda ! Sectumsempra ! Avada Kedavra ! »

Mes jambes se mirent soudainement à trembler, et je tombai à genoux, face au médaillon qui brillait et sifflait en me narguant. Hermione se précipita au dehors :

- « Harry ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! C'est toi qui as lancé l'Avada ? »

Elle arriva à ma hauteur, et me regarda d'un air à la fois furieux et pris de panique alors que j'acquiesçais.

- « Tu es fou ?! Tu as failli me donner une crise cardiaque ! En plus, tu t'es épuisé ! Tu n'es pas dans ta meilleure forme, est-ce que tu te rends compte de la puissance et de l'énergie que requiert un impardonnable ? Surtout celui-là ! »

Je regardai d'un œil amer le médaillon qui restait posé au sol et qui émettait ses battements sourds et son sifflement aigu insupportable. Si ma baguette pouvait relancer le feu doré… Dire que personne ne m'avait cru quand je leur avais dit que ce n'était pas moi qui l'avais fait… Remus avait bien eu l'air d'hésiter, mais il avait dit après qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un truc pareil n'arrivât.

Mais je connaissais suffisamment mon corps et ma baguette pour savoir que j'avais raison.

_Fin du chapitre 3_

_Yuzu: Eh bien voilà un chapitre qui se termine sur une note intéressante, je trouve. Alors n'hésitez SURTOUT SURTOUT SURTOUT pas à me dire ce que vous pensez avec ce petit bouton submit review, qui finalement m'indique que vous lisez ma fic! (c'est après tout pour ça que je la poste ^^) Bref, merci de me suivre, et je posterai le chapitre 4 à la rentrée, ou quelque part à ce moment-là, si je n'oublie pas :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Yuzu:** Bien le bonjour tout le monde! C'est avec grand plaisir que j'ai trouvé la connexion pour envoyer ce chapitre 4, qui est prêt à poster grâce à mon extraordinaire beta: j'ai nommé Temperance01!_

_Merci infiniment pour ta patience, Temperance, et j'espère que mes romans mailesques ne te lassent pas trop!_

_Quant à toi (ou plutôt vous, j'espère) cher(s) lecteur(s), j'ose espérer que je vous satisfait en ce milieu de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture, et à bientôt!_

**CHAPITRE 4**

_**27 Août 1997**_

_**Pov Remus**_

Je m'appuyai sur le dossier de ma chaise, réfléchissant à d'autres potions dont l'Ordre pourrait avoir besoin. Je fus interrompu par trois coups secs frappés à la porte de ma chambre.

Je me levai, empoignai ma baguette, et m'approchai de la porte. A travers l'œilleton, je vérifiai qui était à la porte : Kingsley. Appuyé au mur, j'ouvris la porte d'un coup, et pointai ma baguette directement sur son visage. En une seconde à peine, la sienne était tirée, et il me fixait dans les yeux.

« _Sur les images dorées, Sur les armes des guerriers…_, dis-je, attendant sa réponse.

- _Sur la couronne des rois, J'écris ton nom_. »

Je me détendis instantanément, et m'écartai pour le laisser passer. Dès que j'eus fermé la porte, je tendis ma main vers lui, et il la serra chaleureusement.

« Ca fait du bien de te voir, Kingsley. Qui as-tu trouvé pour te remplacer à la protection du Premier Ministre ?, demandai-je après avoir renforcé le _muffliato _autour de ma chambre.

- Matt. Il est très compétent. Et le ministre est assez à l'aise avec lui, parce qu'il est né moldu, et qu'ils habitaient le même quartier. »

J'acquiesçai avec un soupir. C'était tout de même dommage. On se battait contre un sorcier qui détestait les Moldus pour notre liberté et leurs vies, alors que la majorité d'entre eux ne pouvaient pas nous accepter tels que nous étions…

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

La voix de Kingsley me ramena à la réalité.

Il pointait l'ordinateur portable posé sur la table. L'hôtel dans lequel je restais n'en fournissait pas dans toutes les chambres, et il avait fallu que j'en demande une. Aaron m'avait bien proposé de rester chez lui le temps de rencontrer le ministre français, mais je ne pouvais pas accepter ça, alors j'avais pris une chambre d'hôtel dans le centre ville.

« C'est un ordinateur boosté magiquement par Abby. Plutôt que de me casser la tête avec le code sur parchemin que Leroy m'a désigné, je lui ai demandé d'en faire un algorithmique. Je tape le message que je veux sur l'ordi, le fais passer par l'algorithme, qui le transforme avec le code. Je n'ai plus qu'à recopier, et l'envoyer. »

Kingsley se pencha dessus, et lut quelques lignes :

« C'est pour Abby ? Tu lui demandes d'autres potions pour l'Ordre ?

- Oui. »

Il acquiesça, puis se redressa.

« Alors… Aurélien Marshal, comment est-il, Remus ? »

J'indiquai la chaise à Kingsley, et en fis apparaître une pour moi. Je m'assis et posai mes coudes sur la table, appuyant le menton sur mes poings fermés.

« Il a l'air de vouloir aider. Aaron lui fait confiance, et tu le connais, lui, il est bien. Pour le ministre Marshal lui-même, je pense que vous vous entendrez bien tous les deux. Il y a eu des moments où j'avais l'impression de t'entendre parler. C'est un Venatis, et même s'il a arrêté les opérations depuis qu'il est ministre, il ne se laisse pas rouiller, et intervient pour la formation des nouvelles recrues. »

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants, puis repris :

« Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Il est réfléchi. Avant que j'aie pu le demander, il a proposé que l'on se rencontre demain chez Aaron, en qui on a tous confiance, plutôt qu'au ministère pour éviter quelques oreilles indiscrètes.

- Excellent. Et Aaron, tu as bien vérifié…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ni lui, ni sa femme ne sont sous l'emprise de l'Imperium. Et quand je les ais retrouvés, c'étaient vraiment eux. Je les ai tous les deux mis au courant pour le poème. Mais je n'en ai pas encore parlé au ministre Marshal.

- Tu as bien fait. Tant qu'on n'est pas sûr, il faut garder ses précautions. »

Après cela, je fis monter du thé dans la chambre. Je récupérai le plateau, où l'hôtesse avait ajouté deux tablettes de chocolat. Les gens ici commençaient à connaître mes habitudes… En revenant dans la chambre, je trouvai Kingsley penché sur l'ordinateur.

« Remus, en potions à demander à Abby… Tu pourrais ajouter cette potion de camouflage ? Ca n'utilise pas autant d'énergie magique que la désillusion, et pour certaines opérations, ça nous servira vraiment.

- Pas de problème. »

Je me mis à pianoter, et ajoutai :

« Juste pour t'informer, avant que tu me les demandes aussi, j'ai aussi commandé à Abby des potions de régénération sanguine, de poussos, de force, et aussi la potion qu'elle a créé, qui s'inspire des fumigènes Moldus.

- Les fumigènes ? Je ne connais pas cette potion… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

- On doit en boire trois gorgées par mois en prévision. Si on se retrouve dans une bataille, et qu'on a besoin de disparaître de la vue des ennemis, on écrase la fiole au sol. Ca dégage une fumée blanche comme les fumigènes, sauf qu'une fois qu'elle est installée, elle disparait à la vue de tous ceux qui en ont bu dans le mois.

- Mais c'est excellent, cette potion ! Commandes-en plein, Remus.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai demandé un stock pour tous les membres de l'Ordre.

- Tu es génial, Remus. »

Je lui répondis avec un sourire, puis bidouillai sur l'ordinateur pour recopier sur parchemin les phrases qui n'avaient maintenant plus aucun intérêt.

XXX

Le portoloin d'Aaron nous fit apparaître dans son jardin, comme l'autre fois. Mais à présent, lui et sa femme nous tenaient Kingsley et moi en joue avec leurs baguettes. Ce fut Inès, qui demanda d'une voix claire mais ferme :

« _Sur jungle et le désert, Sur les nids sur les genêts_… »

Je jetai un regard à Kingsley, et il répondit en premier :

« _Sur l'écho de mon enfance, J'écris ton nom_. »

Aaron dirigea sa baguette vers moi, et je lui répondis :

« _Sur les merveilles des nuits, Sur le pain blanc des journées, Sur les saisons fiancées, J'écris ton nom._ »

Nous laissâmes tous retomber nos baguettes le long du corps. Aaron présenta sa main à Kingsley :

« Aaron Hotchner, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, monsieur Shackelbolt.

- Bien sûr que si, je me souviens. Et c'est Kingsley, pour vous. »

Aaron présenta Inès à Kingsley, qui ne l'avait jamais rencontrée avant. Inès était une belle femme, un visage un peu rond, des cheveux longs tirant vers le blond, et des yeux bleus scintillants.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une minute pour qu'un sifflement retentît dans le jardin, indiquant l'arrivée par portoloin du ministre. Il apparut dans une lueur bleue au moment où on tirait tous nos baguettes, lui faisant face. Je jetai un regard en biais à Aaron et à Inès :

« Je n'ai rien pour vérifier, je vous laisse faire. »

Le ministre Marshal se tenait debout face à nous, sa baguette dans la main, mais les bras levés en signe de reddition. Son regard s'arrêta sur Inès, comme s'il attendait que ce fut elle qui posât une question. Ce qu'elle fit d'un ton monocorde très différent de la voix chaleureuse avec laquelle elle nous avait salués :

« Quelle est la plus grave conséquence à long terme des blessures que le ministre Marshal a subi lors de son service en tant que Venatis ?

- J'ai perdu la vue de l'œil droit. C'est toi, Inès, qui m'a soigné, et qui m'a aidé à ne pas laisser cette info filtrer. Aussi à passer outre ce handicap. »

Inès lui adressa alors un sourire, et abaissa sa baguette. Le ministre écarta les bras en s'approchant avec un sourire :

« Ma chère coéquipière… Médicomage de génie, viens-là ! »

Son sourire se transforma en un rictus narquois, et elle l'évita au dernier moment :

« C'est cela, oui. Venez à l'intérieur, monsieur le Ministre, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour ces rencontres émouvantes. »

Il porta la main à son cœur :

« Inès, ta froideur me brise le cœur, vraiment… Et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler _monsieur le ministre._ »

Le ministre ricana, avant de se tourner vers Kingsley et moi. Il m'adressa un signe de tête en me serrant la main :

« Bonjour, monsieur le Ministre. Je vous présente Kingsley Shacklebolt, dont je vous ai déjà parlé.

- Oui… Monsieur Shacklebolt, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, bien que j'aurais préféré que cela fusse dans d'autres circonstances, dit-il en serrant la main de Kingsley.

- Je vous en prie, Ministre Marshal. Appelez-moi Kingsley. »

Le ministre partit alors vers la maison pour rattraper Inès.

Kingsley, Aaron et moi les suivirent, un peu plus loin, tandis qu'Aaron expliquait :

« Quand le ministre Marshal était chez les Venatis, il a réorganisé la formation des équipes pour les opérations, imposant un médicomage par unité de deux ou trois, et plus avec de plus grandes unités. Inès a été sa coéquipière pendant un bout de temps. Je suis arrivé dans leur équipe pour être formé après deux ans de collaboration entre eux deux. Et peu de temps après, Marshal a été nommé chef du département. Inès lui a sauvé la vie plus de fois qu'il ne veut l'admettre, et depuis qu'il est devenu Ministre, elle se refuse à l'appeler par son prénom. »

Nous nous assîmes tous dans le salon, autour de la table basse, et Inès apporta quelques rafraîchissements, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, entre le ministre et Aaron. Le Ministre lança un puissant muffliato autour de la maison, avant de se pencher en avant, regardant directement Kingsley dans les yeux. Toute trace de l'humour et du sarcasme qu'il avait présenté durant son interaction avec Inès avait disparu, et il dit avec sérieux :

« Bien… Kingsley, je pense qu'il est inutile de tourner autour du pot, le temps est précieux. Vous êtes à la tête du groupe de résistance à Vous-Savez-Qui en Angleterre, l'Ordre du Phénix, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact. Depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Alastor Maugrey et moi étions en charge, telles étaient les volontés de Dumbledore. Quand Alastor est mort, l'Ordre s'est accordé pour que j'en sois le dirigeant.

- Alors que savez-vous de la situation là-bas ? »

Kingsley croisa les jambes, et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil :

« Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas d'abord ce que _vous_ savez ? »

Le ministre acquiesça :

« Mon collègue anglais, monsieur Scrimgeour, a été assassiné après torture au début du mois. Le nouveau ministre, Pius Thicknesse, est très probablement soumis à l'imperium, sous le contrôle de Vous-Savez-Qui. Les mesures d'enregistrement des nés-moldus consistent à évincer tout résistant potentiel chez les enfants dits de sang impur. Tous les sorciers, majeurs ou non, possèdent un dossier confidentiel au ministère, sur lequel apparaît un nouveau critère de surveillance : le Statut du Sang, et les activités passées de chaque sorcier. Je sais que pas mal d'employés du ministère sont étroitement surveillés car ils sont soupçonnés d'être membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vous y compris, Kingsley, à cause de vos liens étroits avec Dumbledore et Maugrey. Vous parvenez soit à semer vos poursuivants, soit à avoir des alliés soit disant à vos trousses qui délivrent des rapports bidons. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, surpris et inquiet de la quantité de choses que le ministre savait. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le spasme de réflexe de Kingsley, qui rapprocha sa main du holster de sa baguette. Le ministre continua :

« Ne vous en faites pas, si je sais toutes ces choses, c'est parce que depuis les changements dans la politique, je me suis forcément douté de quelque chose. J'ai envoyé mes meilleurs hommes en filature à l'intérieur d'autant de branches du ministère que possible. J'en ai un qui s'est approché du ministre jusqu'au maximum qu'il pouvait sans éveiller les soupçons. Un qui s'est introduit à la Gazette du Sorcier. Au département de la justice magique. Un s'est même fait passer pour un né-moldu. Et trois autres hommes font partie des hommes de main du ministère. Ils ont tous les trois déjà eu à vous prendre vous, Kingsley, en filature. L'un d'eux y est en ce moment. Il a inventé une fille cachée au Premier Ministre anglais, que vous allez voir à sa demande. »

Je me détendis instantanément, et remarquai du coin de l'œil que Kingsley aussi s'était senti soulagé. Kingsley enchaîna alors sur les Venatis, que le ministre proposait de mobiliser.

_**29 Août 1997**_

_**Pov Severus**_

« Nous nous occuperons de ça dans trois jours, Severus, cela te laissera le temps d'accueillir les élèves demain.

- Oui, Maître, répondis-je en inclinant la tête.

- Bien, alors retourne à Poudlard, et salut ce cher Dumbledore pour moi. »

J'esquissai un sourire sardonique en posant mes yeux sur son menton, puis je m'inclinai en répondant :

« Assurément, Maître. »

Je sortis de la salle, et du château, puis transplanai directement dans le bureau. J'attrapai une bouteille dans le placard, la décapsulai avec mes dents, et m'assis au bureau. Je sirotai ma bière depuis à peine quelques instants qu'une voix murmura :

« Severus, allez-vous donc cesser de boire ? »

Je soupirai bruyamment, et tournai le fauteuil pour faire face au portrait de l'ancien directeur :

« Laissez-moi un peu tranquille. Je fais ce que vous me demandez, tous les deux, alors laissez-moi boire un peu, ce n'est pas comme si je ne faisais que ça. »

Dumbledore sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais je l'en empêchai :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a identifié un quartier de résistants en Sibérie. Un manoir moldu, où les habitants sont persuadés que les événements ne sont pas naturels. Ils se sont alliés aux sorciers résistants.

- En Sibérie ? Alors c'est ce que l'on craignait… Tom cherche une domination mondiale, et a prévu de s'appuyer sur les vampires. Heureusement que certains là-bas ont eu la jugeote de le soupçonner et de faire quelque chose avant nous…

- L'attaque est prévue dans trois jours. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'attend pas à beaucoup de sorciers là-bas. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence, puis on murmura, en même temps :

« Ca me fait penser à ce garçon, qui espionne en Europe de l'Est. »

Je levai les yeux vers Dumbledore, et il me fit signe de poursuivre :

« Fontana en avait parlé à une réunion. Il serait logique qu'il se soit rendu en Sibérie pour les vampires… Quel est son nom déjà ?

- Nikolaï. »

J'acquiesçai, puis me tournai face au bureau, et appuyai mes mains sur mon visage.

« Severus, il faut que vous le contactiez, il faut le prévenir d'évacuer les moldus, et…

- Taisez-vous ! Laissez-moi réfléchir. Je ne peux pas me pointer devant lui et dire : _Salut, je suis Severus Snape, Mangemort, j'ai tué Dumbledore, mais ton QG va être attaqué et je vais faire partie de l'attaque, alors il faut que tu me croies, et que tu te barres fissa avec tes copains._ Il faut que je trouve comment l'approcher. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'a pas débusqué en deux ans, il est bien trop malin pour faire confiance à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas. Laissez-moi réfléchir. »

Le silence s'installa, rompu seulement par les ronflements des autres directeurs. Je respirai de plus en plus profondément et lentement, essayant de me vider la tête.

Très doucement, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte au début, j'émis un sifflement aigu, un son unique, qui trouva sa réponse dans une gerbe de flammes sur le perchoir. Je me levai, et m'approchai du phénix. Je lui caressai les plumes alors qu'il fermait les yeux. C'était une sensation étrange…

Mon idée n'était pas encore formée dans ma tête, je n'avais aucun moyen de la formuler. Mais Fumseck compris, et une plume de sa queue tomba au sol. Je me penchai et la ramassai. Un coup d'œil au portrait m'indiqua que Dumbledore mourrait d'envie de savoir ce que je faisais. Mais c'était tellement peu clair pour moi aussi.

J'enfilai ma cape la plus épaisse, et mis ma capuche. Puis je posai une main sur Fumseck. Il disparut dans une gerbe de flammes qui chauffa à peine ma main. J'attendis quelques minutes dans le silence. Je m'efforçai de ne pas regarder Dumbledore, et fixai mon regard sur l'épée.

Puis la plume dans ma main vibra, et s'embrasa, m'emportant avec elle dans une tempête de flammes qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

J'étais en haut d'une colline enneigée. Dès la première seconde d'exposition, je sentis le froid polaire de Sibérie s'insinuer en moi. Je resserrai ma cape sur moi, et me lançai une dizaine de sorts de réchauffement, alors que Fumseck se posait sur mon épaule.

Je tournai la tête vers lui, cherchant à lui faire comprendre la suite de mon idée. Mais je n'en eu pas besoin, il s'envola vers le village en bas. Il semblait n'être visible que de moi.

Je me mis aussi en route vers le village. En prenant ce qui semblait être l'allée principale, je fus surpris de voir qu'il y avait autant de monde dehors.

…

Ah… Non… Décalage horaire. C'était le milieu de la journée chez eux…

La plume de Fumseck vibra à nouveau, et je levai les yeux au ciel. Il volait en cercles autour d'une seule personne. Ce qui confirma le fait que personne d'autre que moi ne voyait Fumseck.

Je m'approchai du jeune homme aux cheveux châtains clairs. Son écharpe ne me laissa plus aucun doute : elle était aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

J'ajustai mon pas au sien, juste derrière lui. Il y avait tellement de monde que le fait que je fus collé à lui ne le dérangea pas. Et cela me permit de lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Nikolaï Yordanov ? »

Il tourna la tête, mais se trouva nez à nez avec l'ombre de ma capuche sur mon visage. La main serrée sur ma baguette, je me concentrai sur mon sort.

« Ne dites rien, je sais ce que vous faites, je sais avec qui vous communiquez, je sais contre qui vous agissez. Laissez-vous faire. »

Je lui attrapai le bras au moment où la plume de Fumseck s'embrasait à nouveau, et je lançai mon illusion alors qu'on disparaissait dans les flammes. On se retrouva sur la colline sur laquelle j'étais arrivé.

Il se dégagea de mon emprise plus vite que je ne l'en croyais capable, et sortit sa baguette :

« Incarcerem ! »

Rien ne se produisit. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil au ciel, où Fumseck volait en cercles. Je distinguai les petites variations dans l'air autour de nous, comme dues à la chaleur, signe que la barrière marchait.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?, cria Nikolaï avec un accent assez fort. Comment m'avez-vous privé de magie ?!

- Calmez-vous, Nikolaï, nous sommes du même côté. » dis-je en levant les mains en signe de paix.

Nikolaï se fendit d'un rire sec et froid :

« Et vous croyez que je vais gober ça ? Alors que vous m'enlevez dans un endroit où la magie ne peut être pratiquée ? Sans vous identifier ?

- Je vous ai enlevé, comme vous dites, car ce dont je dois vous parler est très délicat, et ne doit surtout pas être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Je vous ai attiré dans un endroit où seule la magie hostile ne peut être pratiquée, car je ne veux pas souffrir davantage. Et je ne m'identifie pas car vous seriez, et moi aussi, en grand danger.

- C'est plutôt facile de dire ça !

- Ecoutez, je ne suis pas patient de nature, ok ? Alors si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de vous, croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurai pris le temps de discuter ? Et que je n'aurais même sorti ma baguette ? »

Nikolaï sembla réfléchir au pour et au contre de cette histoire, et je ne pouvais pas le blâmer. Alors j'attendis.

Ce fut long.

Nikolaï tenta de me détailler, mais j'avais jeté un sort d'ombre perpétuelle sur ma capuche. Même éclairé directement, il n'aurait pas pu voir mon visage.

Finalement, il demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez de si important à me dire ?

- Vous regroupez des alliés dans un manoir moldu en Sibérie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Nikolaï haussa les épaules, toujours sur la défensive :

« Qui sait ?

- Moi, je sais. Et je n'ai pas besoin que vous confirmiez. Juste que vous m'écoutiez. »

_Et que vous me croyiez_, mais c'était une autre histoire.

« Je sais de source sûre que dans trois jours, le manoir sera attaqué par des Mangemorts et des vampires. »

Nikolaï fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

« Espionnant les Mangemorts depuis deux ans, vous savez que la plus mauvaise idée serait de leur préparer une embuscade. Ils ne s'attendent pas à beaucoup de sorciers. »

J'attendis un peu pour voir une réaction, mais rien. Alors je continuai :

« Je déduis de votre silence qu'ils ont des raisons de croire ça. »

Cette fois, Nikolaï demanda :

« Et quand bien même je mènerais une résistance contre les Mangemorts depuis un manoir moldu en Sibérie, que voulez-vous que je fasse de l'info que vous m'avez donnée ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même, je ne peux pas rameuter tous les sorciers pour le moment de l'éventuelle attaque. Les moldus qui seront là-bas se feront tuer !

- Il y aura des pertes, oui. Mais vous pouvez vous assurer qu'elles ne se limiteront pas à votre côté du terrain. Ils connaissent tout des sorciers. Et je doute que vous allez vider le manoir de sa puissance et de sa défense magique. Mais les Mangemorts ne connaissent rien des moldus. Ni de leurs armes. Et c'est là que vous pouvez les piéger. »

Et encore un autre silence. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre : 2H20, heure de Greenwich.

Je soupirai, alors que Nikolaï murmurait :

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que je pourrais repousser des sorciers avec du matériel militaire moldu ?

- Je ne peux vous donner une garantie de succès. Mais il est sûr que vous ne perdez rien à essayer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait rien des moldus. Il ne sait rien des armes qu'ils utilisent. Vous pouvez y trouver un avantage. »

Nikolaï leva les yeux vers moi :

« Mais comment puis-je vous faire confiance ? »

J'expirai, en cherchant quoi lui répondre :

« Je ne peux pas vous dire qui je suis… Je suis désolé de devoir vous mettre dans une situation où je n'inspire pas confiance… Mais il faut que vous me croyiez, alors… »

Je sifflai pendant une seconde, espérant que Fumseck comprendrait qu'il fallait qu'il levât la barrière. Et il cessa de tourner en rond. Il descendit, et se posa sur mon épaule. Je le regardais, quelque peu surpris. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il retournât à Poudlard…

Mais… Un sentiment naquit en moi. Une sensation étrange qui me disait qu'il fallait que Fumseck restât avec moi. Que ça m'aiderait…

Je regardai à nouveau Nikolaï :

« Vous pouvez jeter les sorts que vous voulez. Alors allez-y, testez-moi.

- Est-ce que c'est un phénix ?, demanda-t-il, clairement éberlué.

- Ca se pourrait, oui.

- Vous voulez que je vous jette un sort pour vérifier votre bonne foi, alors qu'un phénix vous obéit, et se tient sur votre épaule ?

- Je ne vois pas le lien entre le sort et le phénix, mais ça semble être l'idée générale.

- Laissez tomber… »

Nikolaï se mit alors à réfléchir en marmonnant. Finalement, il dit :

« Je ne suis pas sûr du tout de pouvoir vous faire confiance, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de renforcer un minimum la sécurité…

- Alors vous allez vous tenir prêts ?

- Je vais faire mon possible. Mais j'imagine que nous ne pouvons pas apparaître trop préparés à cette attaque. »

- Exact. Alors je vais vous laisser, Nikolaï. »

Et Fumseck s'embrasa, m'emportant dans le bureau avec lui.

Je retirai ma cape, me rassis face au bureau, et repris ma bière ouverte.

« Severus ? Alors, qu'avez-vous fait ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

J'en avais assez de ces questions. J'étais déjà fatigué d'y répondre…

« Nikolaï a accepté de rester sur ses gardes...

- Bien ! Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Je continuai comme s'il n'avait rien dit :

« Parce que Fumseck m'obéissait.

- Pardon ? C'est comme ça que vous l'avez convaincu ? Et comment l'avez-vous trouvé, d'ailleurs ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont l'idée m'est venue. Mais ça m'a semblé normal d'appeler Fumseck. Après, il avait l'air de comprendre ce que je voulais, sans que je lui donne aucun ordre.

- Vous parlez sérieusement, Severus ? »

Je soupirai bruyamment, me demandant combien de fois j'avais pu le faire dans cette dernière heure.

« Oui, je parle sérieusement. »

Dumbledore se tut un instant, puis murmura :

« Fumseck vous a choisi comme maître et compagnon.

- Quoi ?

- C'est rare pour un phénix de choisir un humain, sorcier ou pas. Mais en changer… D'ordinaire, quand un phénix se choisit un maître, à la mort de celui-ci, il doit retourner à l'état sauvage, et ne peut en trouver un autre. Il voit ses pouvoirs perdre en puissance. J'ai rencontré Fumseck pendant l'un de mes voyages, et il m'a suivi. Depuis, il est resté avec moi. Mais maintenant, il vous a choisi, vous. C'est à vous seul qu'il peut obéir, et il peut entendre vos pensées. Nikolaï doit le savoir, et il doit aussi savoir que les phénix n'accordent pas leur confiance, et encore moins leur obéissance, à n'importe qui. »

Je ne dis rien. Je pris une nouvelle gorgée, posant les yeux sur le phénix qui se léchait les plumes.

_Alors comme ça tu m'as choisi… Tu as des goûts particuliers, il faut le dire…_

« Severus, vous devriez dormir un peu. Ca fait deux jours que vous êtes éveillé. »

Ouais… Allons-y…

Je me levai en même temps que Fumseck s'envolait vers la porte au fond du bureau. Elle s'ouvrit pour lui, et se referma une fois que je fus rentré dans le petit salon sur lequel elle donnait. J'allai directement dans la chambre, retirai ma robe et ma chemise, et sans même avoir le temps d'enlever mes chaussures, m'écroulai sur le lit.

_**30 Août 1997**_

_**Pov Abby**_

« Hey, Abby… Houhou… La Terre appelle la Lune.

- Hein, quoi ?, fis-je en redressant la tête. Oh, Neville. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien de vraiment important, mais tu ne réagissais pas. Le dîner est servi.

- Vraiment ? »

Je baissai les yeux sur la table, où les plats se succédaient, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Je m'étais plongée dans mes souvenirs de mon arrivée ici, et je n'avais même pas vu passer la répartition…

- « Où sont les nouveaux, chez nous ? »

Neville pointa le bout de la table, où des gamins s'émerveillaient devant les plats, ou le plafond de la Grande Salle. Une fille brune chuchotait avec son voisin, et tous deux avaient des airs inquiets en regardant les Carrow. Les deux enfants étaient à la place où je m'étais moi-même installée, là où j'avais rencontré Harry, Ron et Hermione pour la première fois. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier… J'avais passé tout le voyage en train en compagnie du contrôleur parce que des Serpentards de septième année m'avaient poursuivie dans tout le train, et malgré la beauté du décor, j'avais l'impression de revivre mes premières années de lycée. Mais Malefoy, à la table d'à côté, s'était moqué de Harry parce qu'il avait entendu qu'il s'était évanoui à cause des Détraqueurs. Harry croyait être le seul, et tout le monde semblait lui donner raison, malgré tous les souvenirs horribles qu'ils avaient pu revivre. Etant assise à côté, j'entendais tout, alors je m'étais rapprochée pour lui dire que le Détraqueur m'avait fait tellement peur que j'avais vomi avant de m'évanouir. Je souris en me souvenant des excuses qu'il n'arrêtait pas de proférer à se sentir soulagé que quelqu'un ait vécu la même chose… Après ce diner, lui, Ron et Hermione m'avaient donné de bons coups de main, et des astuces pour assister aux cours. Mais on s'était vraiment liés d'amitié après le cours de Remus sur les Epouvantards, où j'avais carrément pété un plomb et fait une crise de panique. Il avait fallut Hermione _et_ Ron pour me soutenir et m'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Je secouais la tête, me concentrant pour revenir au présent, et demandais à Neville :

« Est-ce qu'on a eu droit à une chanson du Choixpeau ?

- Tu n'as vraiment rien écouté, hein ? Dans les grandes lignes, il a dit qu'on vivait dans des temps obscurs, où il fallait plus que jamais se rapprocher de ses amis, et ne pas laisser flancher ni notre détermination, ni notre confiance envers ceux qui l'avaient gagnée à nos yeux.

- Facile à dire.

- Oui. Mais au moins, c'était sincère, pas comme celui de Snape. Il a parlé du plaisir qu'il avait qu'on lui ait donné le privilège de prendre en main l'éducation des jeunes sorciers, qui avaient depuis longtemps perdu les valeurs que doit avoir un sorcier respectable. »

Je ricanai amèrement :

« Il n'y a pas de doute sur sa définition d'un sorcier respectable… Le genre qui trahit son propre camp, et tue les gens… »

Je me servis rageusement de la purée, écoutant Neville me résumer les postes qu'occuperaient Alecto et Amycus Carrow.

Le lendemain, dimanche, on n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Ginny, Neville et moi avions rejoint Luna devant la Grande Salle pour déterminer ce qu'on allait faire, mais Amycus Carrow nous était tombé dessus en nous interdisant de trainer dans les couloirs par un temps pareil.

« Ce sont des monstres… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tout le monde est soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans les Salles Communes. Ils forcent tous ceux qu'ils trouvent dans les couloirs à sortir dans le parc, avec les Détraqueurs.

- Alors, on n'a qu'à y aller, ça va les faire chier, s'ils voient que ça ne nous fait rien grâce à nos patronus. Je te parie qu'ils ne savent pas en créer des corporels.

- Bonne idée » dit Neville, qui sortait déjà sa baguette.

Une idée d'une nature différente me vint alors à l'esprit. Je laissai les autres partir devant, leur disant que je les rejoindrais après avoir vu McGonagall, puis je me rendis dans son bureau.

« Elle ferait mieux de m'écouter la vieille…, fit une voix à travers la porte du bureau. Vous avez de la chance d'être encore là ! »

J'entendis McGonagall répondre d'une voix sifflante, pincée :

« Est-ce une menace ? Sachez que _la vieille_ s'y connait suffisamment pour se défendre, Amycus ! »

Une inspiration que je sentis enragée fut interrompue par McGonagall :

« Je tiendrais compte de vos… _conseils_… Maintenant, j'ai des cours à préparer, alors veuillez sortir. »

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et la face de pitbull d'Amycus apparut devant mes yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas trainer dans les couloirs !

- Miss Fontana ne traine pas dans les couloirs, elle vient me voir à ma demande. Et elle n'a pas besoin de la permission d'un _professeur_ pour aller parler à un _directeur_ de maison, répliqua McGonagall en me faisant entrer, et en lui claquant la porte au nez.

- Vieille peau !

- Voilà qui est mature, murmura-t-elle en s'asseyant à son bureau.

- Merci, professeur… Mais je n'ai pas reçu de message de votre part, je venais pour autre chose.

- Je sais. Je voulais juste le faire taire. »

Je souris, et elle me demanda :

« Alors si vous êtes venue de votre propre initiative, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Eh bien… Je souhaitais vous remercier, sincèrement, pour nous avoir autorisées, Hermione et moi, à consulter le registre des élèves il y a deux ans. »

Elle fronça les sourcils :

« Mais voyons, c'était naturel, vous recherchiez vos parents, vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier…

- Si. Parce que c'est avec ce qu'on a trouvé dedans que je peux vous parler ici en ce moment.

- Je suis navrée que vous ayez eu à subir ces stupides enquêtes »

Je secouai la tête, lui signifiant qu'il n'y avait rien de mal. Et qu'elle n'y pouvait rien.

Il y eut un silence pesant, et McGonagall prit une théière sur le feu derrière elle. Elle nous servit un thé fumant :

« J'imagine que vous avez d'autres choses à me dire, miss Fontana. »

Elle me regarda par-dessus ses lunettes, et je baissai les yeux sur ma tasse.

« Avant que vous ne commenciez, je voudrais profiter de votre présence pour vous demander quelque chose. »

Je relevai la tête, et l'interrogeai du regard.

« Comme vous le savez, Mr Weasley et miss Granger ne peuvent revenir cette année. Ce qui veut dire que je dois choisir un nouveau Préfet-en-Chef. Et comme Amycus m'a si gentiment rappelé que je ferais mieux de désigner quelqu'un qui ne fera pas de vagues, je pense à vous. Qu'en dites-vous, miss Fontana ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire :

« Moi ? Mais vous aviez choisi Hermione parce qu'elle avait de bien meilleures notes que moi. Et il y a d'autres filles qui ont des meilleures notes. En plus, il y a trop de cours que je séchais…

- Miss Fontana, je sais tout ça, et bien que je n'apprécie pas… Que vous ayez séché des cours, je peux comprendre votre manque d'intérêt pour cette matière. J'osais espérer que vous comprendriez pourquoi je fais appel à vous après avoir été recommandée de choisir quelqu'un de discret. »

Bien sûr… Elle voulait énerver Amycus. En choisissant quelqu'un dont elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas les bras croisés.

« Et je saurais faire preuve de la discrétion que vous désirez, professeur. Si j'avais eu de suffisamment bonnes notes en Métamorphose pour rester aux ASPICS, je vous aurais bien dit que je ne sécherais aucun de vos cours, mais je ne peux pas. A la place, je vous garantis que vous ne regretterez pas votre décision. »

Si je me permettais de lui dire ça, c'était bien parce qu'elle me connaissait assez. Elle avait plutôt bien compris ma façon de penser. Elle esquissa même un sourire, et ne tint pas compte de ma dernière phrase :

« Bien. Alors vous n'avez qu'à signer ce parchemin, et votre chambre sera prête pour vous ce soir. Vous avez une chambre individuelle, au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor, et vous pouvez y accéder depuis la salle commune, et depuis le couloir du septième étage, au bout du couloir menant aux escaliers de la tour d'Astronomie. Vous pourrez discuter avec les deux tableaux pour choisir votre propre mot de passe, et en changer quand vous voudrez. Et vous pourrez faire passer la proposition à votre collègue, Mr Longdubat ?

- Super, il sera Préfet en Chef ! C'est sa grand-mère qui va être contente ! »

Je lui rendis le parchemin, et on sirota notre thé.

« Alors, que vouliez-vous me dire d'autre, miss Fontana ?

- Je voulais vous demander si vous enseigniez ici entre 1957 et 1964 ? »

Elle acquiesça en prenant une autre gorgée. Je sentis mon cœur s'accélérer un peu.

- « Souhaitez-vous que je vous parle de vos parents, miss Fontana ? Si je me souviens bien, vous n'aviez pas vraiment supporté votre recherche d'il y a deux ans… »

- « C'est vrai… Et j'ai encore des doutes sur ce que je veux savoir… Tout ce que m'avait donné le registre, c'était le nom de mon père, Liam Knight. J'ai vu qu'il était marié, mais rien ne dit que c'était avec ma mère. Je n'ai plus voulu en entendre parler pendant pas mal de temps… Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mon père a été tué, et c'est mon pire souvenir… »

- « Je crois me souvenir que vous aviez essayé de poser des questions au professeur Dumbledore ? »

- « Oui, mais il disait que c'était trop tôt, qu'il fallait que je grandisse, que je murisse pour savoir… Mais, à ce que je sache, on a tout dis ou presque à Harry quand il avait onze ans… Je veux au moins savoir pourquoi. »

McGonagall me fixa dans les yeux, et j'eu du mal à soutenir son regard. Je baissais la tête dans ma tasse, et attendais. Quand elle se remit à parler, c'était en Ancien Langage. Il était nettement moins bon que celui de Snape, mais tellement rassurant… D'une façon qui m'était inconnue, elle y glissait toujours son accent écossais qui rendait la conversation agréable malgré la maladresse éventuelle de la Langue elle-même.

- « _Je ne peux pas vous donner de raison précise, parce que je ne la connais pas, mais vous avez le droit de savoir l'essentiel. Je connaissais assez bien votre père, Liam Knight. Il avait un esprit un peu simpliste, pour ne pas dire simplet, mais s'il y avait bien une chose en laquelle il excellait, c'était la médicomagie. L'homme dont je me souviens était resté assez innocent, bien qu'il ait prit des responsabilités supplémentaires : une femme et une fille. Sans compter la première guerre._ »

Je redressais la tête, et l'interrogeais :

- « _Vous voulez dire que mon père se battait ?_ »

- « _Lui et sa femme étaient membres de l'Ordre. Kim, elle, était très intelligente, et ne fléchissait devant aucun aspect stratégique. Elle était redoutable au combat, et l'innocence de Liam faisait qu'il lui octroyait une confiance aveugle. Ils travaillaient en duo dans des missions pour l'Ordre. Après la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui, comme vous le savez, beaucoup de Mangemorts ont prit la fuite. Certains des plus fidèles se font fait arrêter, d'autres sont restés en liberté. Bien que l'Ordre ait été dissous, on était une petite dizaine à essayer de les poursuivre. Liam et Kim ont disparut avec leur fille, c'est-à-dire vous. Après des semaines de recherches, on les a déclaré morts, et dix ans après, vous avez refait surface._ »

- « _Donc vous croyez qu'ils ont été tués par un Mangemort en liberté ?_ »

- « _C'est en effet ce que je pense. Et si je peux rassurer vos doutes quant à la fidélité de Liam, sa simplicité était un grand défaut, mais au moins, il a livré sa confiance à quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas détruite : Kim Lawrence, qui est devenue Knight. Je doute qu'il soit jamais venu à l'esprit de Liam de tromper sa femme, et sa dévotion lui aurait sûrement fait choisir de trahir l'Ordre plutôt que de la tromper._ »

Il avait eu un prix d'excellence en médicomagie ?... Est-ce que c'est possible d'être aussi intelligent dans une discipline et simplet pour le reste ?...

Et cette dévotion dont parle McGonagall… C'est presque l'antithèse de Serena…

Je relevais mon pied sur ma chaise, et laissais tomber ma tête sur mon genou. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je dois penser… J'en sais un peu plus sur Liam et sur Kim, mais ce ne sera jamais comme avec mes parents… Mes vrais parents… J'étais beaucoup trop jeune, aucun des souvenirs de quand j'avais moins de cinq ans ne montre mon père ou ma mère… Juste une petite maison et des peluches…

- « Miss Fontana… » fit McGonagall en parlant normalement. « Je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous attarder là-dessus… Je vous ai dit ce que vous vouliez savoir, il me semble. Mais les temps ne sont pas vraiment aux réminiscences de choses qui auraient pus être. Si je vous connais aussi bien que ce que je crois, je dirais que vous allez avoir besoin de toute votre concentration. »

Elle parle des Carrow et de Snape ou des potions ? D'ailleurs, pour les potions, il va falloir que je trouve des endroits où bosser sans que les Carrow ne trouvent quoique ce soit…

Et dès ce soir, je vais retrouver Neville, Ginny et Luna, on va devoir se décider sur ce qu'on va faire avec les Carrow.

_**31 Août 1997**_

_**Pov Ginny**_

Abby nous quitta au moment de sortir dans le parc, et je la regardais s'éloigner en direction du bureau de McGonagall. Je sortais ma baguette, et adressais un sourire à Luna avant de descendre les marches. Immédiatement, le froid des Détraqueurs s'abattit sur moi, et je commençais à revoir par flashes George allongé sur le canapé, l'oreille manquante et sanguinolente, la nuit où Papa s'était fait attaqué, la nuit où Dumbledore s'était fait tuer, et où Harry…

C'est ça… Harry, concentre-toi sur Harry… Quand il m'a embrassée après la victoire, et tous ces moments à Poudlard… Et son sourire, son air détendu quand je m'installais sur ses genoux pendant ses discussions avec Ron, Hermione et Abby… Même sans patronus, ces images étaient tellement fortes que le froid me sembla moins piquant.

- « Expecto patronum ! » lançais-je alors.

Mon cheval argenté se cabra en jaillissant de ma baguette, et fondit sur les Détraqueurs, accompagnés rapidement par la mangouste de Neville, et le lièvre de Luna. Elle me prit le poignet, et le serra doucement :

- « Tu n'aurais pas dû sortir avant d'avoir lancé le Patronus, pendant trois secondes, tu étais pétrifiée. »

- « Tu as raison… J'avais hâte d'en foutre plein la vue aux Carrow. »

On se mit à marcher sans but dans le parc, et on alla jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Les rideaux étaient fermés, mais je l'entendais batailler avec je ne sais quoi à l'arrière. Je fis le tour, suivie de Neville et Luna, et on le trouvait, pelle à la main, en train de creuser un trou de la taille d'une tombe.

- « Je vous en supplie, Hagrid… » commençais-je en joignant les main en prière alors qu'il se retournait. « Dites-moi que c'est pour Snape ! »

Il se mit à rire, et planta sa pelle pour s'avancer vers nous.

- « Si seulement ! Non, c'est pour planter d'autres citrouilles. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, dites-moi ? Les Détraqueurs vont vous suivre… »

Je levais le doigt pour lui montrer nos trois patronus qui repoussaient les Détraqueurs.

- « C'est à vous qu'il faut dire ça. Comment pouvez-vous rester dehors ? »

- « J'alterne. Toutes les dix minutes, je retournes à l'intérieur pour me calmer. Mais je n'ai pas envie de leur montrer que ce qu'ils font m'affecte. Poudlard restera Poudlard et continuera de fonctionner, ou je ne m'appelle pas Rubeus Hagrid. »

- « Ca c'est l'esprit ! » répondit Neville. « On avait aussi dans l'idée qu'ils vont pas réussir à plomber l'ambiance… Ou du moins, qu'on va leur rendre la tache la plus difficile possible. »

- « Très bien, mais ne restez pas dehors trop longtemps, vous allez vous fatiguer avec vos patronus. »

Après encore un tour, on remontait au château. Au moment où on passait devant la bibliothèque, je vis Mme Pince en sortir en portant un carton de bouteilles d'encre en faisant léviter devant elle une pile de livres, et au coin du couloir, Amycus et Alecto s'avançaient face à elle. Je courus voir Mme Pince, laissant Neville et Luna derrière, et lui proposais :

- « Mme, je peux vous aider avec ces bouteilles ? Ca a l'air lourd. »

Elle me regarda de son air pincé, et me jaugea, puis finalement, elle céda face au poids du truc.

- « Très bien, je vous remercie, jeune fille. »

Je m'avançais dans le couloir, et Mme Pince me suivit à quelques mètres. Quand je passais juste à côté d'Alecto et d'Amycus, je posais mon pied avec attention au bord d'une craquelure dans les dalles, et me 'tordait' la cheville avec force moulinets en tombant en arrière. Le carton s'envola, et se retourna. Les bouteilles tombèrent à la suite, s'écrasant sur le sol pour certaines et éclaboussant les pieds des Carrow, ou bien se déversant sur leur tête, en l'air, avant de leur tomber dessus.

Je m'arrêtais de respirer le temps de me relever, et lâchais dans un seul souffle :

- « Oh je suis vraiment navrée ! Je suis tellement maladroite, je veux tout le temps aider, mais je n'arrive jamais à me souvenir de quelles dalles éviter pour ne pas tomber ! Permettez-moi de vous essuyer ! » proposais-je en sortant de ma poche un mouchoir tout chiffonné que j'avais probablement déjà utilisé.

- « STOP ! » beugla Amycus en essuyant ses yeux.

S'il n'avait pas été couvert d'encre noire, j'aurais di qu'il était vert de rage.

- « Toi ! Retenue, cet aprèm, dans mon bureau ! Et je t'apprendrais à marcher droit ! » fit-il en me secouant par le col de ma robe de sorcier.

Dès qu'il me lâcha, je me mis à courir, mimant un air apeuré, jusque devant la Salle Commune. Neville et Luna arrivèrent aussi en courant, et Neville s'effondra dans le couloir, se roulant de rire.

- « Oh… C'était excellent, Ginny ! Magnifique, si seulement j'avais eu l'idée ! »

Reprenant ma respiration, je luis adressais une révérence :

- « Merci, merci… Je sais que je ne mérite pas moins… »

- « Ah ouai, tu veux voir ce que je crois que tu mérites ? » fis Neville en se redressant à quatre pattes.

Il sauta sur ses pieds et fondit sur moi avant que j'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, et me tacla par la taille, me soulevant ainsi sur son épaule en me faisant tourner. J'entendis la voix distante de Luna au milieu de mes protestations :

- « C'est très bien, Neville ! C'est comme ça qu'on retire les Nargoles ! Il faut leur donner le tournis. »

- « Neviiiiille ! Arrête, j'en peux plus ! »

Il me reposa assez lourdement, et s'appuya sur le cadrant du portrait de la grosse Dame.

- « Ouf… J'allais plus tenir très longtemps… C'est que tu pèse quand même un certain poids, Ginny ! »

- « Mais Ginny n'est pas grosse, Neville. » répliqua Luna avec son objectivité habituelle, alors que je le frappais sur l'épaule.

- « Allez, je vais laisser passer ça pour cette fois, Neville, mais fais gaffe. Vous venez, on va retrouver Abs ? Il faut lui raconter. »

XXX

Après dîner, McGonagall nous donna nos nouveaux emplois du temps. Abby, Neville, Luna et moi partîmes les étudier dans la Salle Commune des Préfets en Chef. Abby et Neville choisirent leur mot de passe : liberté. Enfin, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, soulevant ma cheville enflée sur un coussin.

Amycus s'était montré plus inventif qu'Umbridge pour les retenues, et ça s'apparentait à de la torture. Abs me tendit une potion, et une gorgée de celle-ci dissipa la douleur.

- « Pour le gonflement lui-même, il n'y a rien de mieux que du froid, alors voilà un paquet de glaçons. » fit-elle en le déposant délicatement sur ma cheville.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et je jetais un œil sur son emploi du temps qu'elle examinait :

« Je croyais que Snape n'enseignait plus, maintenant qu'il est dirlo, fis-je en fronçant les sourcils, devant le nom du prof qu'elle avait lundi matin à la première heure.

- Il n'enseigne plus la DFCM, vu que ça s'appelle plus comme ça, et que le frère Carrow s'en occupe, répondit Abby. Mais il enseigne toujours l'Ancienne Sorcellerie, qui est en option pour les sixième et septième années. Je crois que c'est parce que de tous les profs de Poudlard, c'est lui qui maîtrise le mieux la matière.

- De ce point de vue là, il aurait pu prendre l'Art de la Magie Noire, grommela Neville. C'est quoi, exactement, Ancienne Sorcellerie ? Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec l'Ancien Langage ? Sprout m'avait parlé de certaines plantes qui ne peuvent être cueillies qu'en prononçant des paroles en Ancien Langage.

- D'abord, les cours d'Ancienne Sorcellerie ne prennent pas autant de temps que la Magie Noire, donc ça laisse à Snape plus de temps pour traîner auprès de Vold… »

Je m'empressai de mettre ma main devant la bouche d'Abby avant qu'elle n'eut fini sa phrase, et Luna lui rappela :

« Fais attention, Abby. On pourrait avoir des ennuis, si on prononce son nom.

- Merci. Ensuite, oui. Ces cours ont quelque chose à voir avec l'Ancien Langage. » Abby s'interrompit un instant, puis demanda : « Mais comment ça se fait que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler ? Ginny, Luna, vous venez de passer en sixième année, vous avez bien dû regarder les options, non ?

- Pour ma part…, répondit Luna. J'ai déjà pris des cours supplémentaires de Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et d'Arithmancie.

- Et toi, Ginny ?

- Moi ? Voir que c'était Snape qui enseignait a été une raison suffisante pour ne pas prendre l'option. Et après ce qu'il s'est passé en juin, je n'allais certainement pas changer d'avis. »

Abby resta silencieuse quelques instants, puis acquiesça, approuvant nos raisons respectives. Neville s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces cours d'Ancienne Sorcellerie ?

- Autant tout expliquer depuis le début : avant, la sorcellerie était pratiquée, et écrite en Ancien Langage. Le langage commun à toutes les espèces, quelles qu'elles soient. Jusqu'à la Rupture. La Rupture, c'est le nom que l'on donne au moment où le premier crime interracial a été commis. Mais sur les milliers d'espèces qui vivaient, il est impossible de savoir qui a été bourreau, et qui a été victime. Mais ça a brisé le Flux qui régnait entre tous, et pour symboliser cette rupture, les langues sont arrivées. La magie pratiquée aujourd'hui utilise des racines latines. Mais il existe des sorciers qui étudient l'Ancien Langage, et qui pratiquent la magie à l'ancienne. Elle est d'une autre envergure. Cette partie de l'histoire se base sur une pratique assez mystique de la magie, mais beaucoup plus terre à terre que la divination. C'est un peu la divination à l'envers déterminer le passé, à l'aide d'un bagage arithmantique lourd, et d'une charge de magie telle que des élèves de 11 ans n'arriveraient jamais à prendre une minute de cours. C'est enseigné à partir de la sixième année, sous le nom d'Ancienne Sorcellerie, et c'est hyper sélectif. Très peu d'élèves qui postulent sont choisis. Tous les profs se réunissent pour décider qui est accepté ou pas.

- Et vous étudiez l'histoire d'avant la Rupture ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. On apprend aussi à maîtriser la magie à l'aide de l'Ancien Langage. La différence avec la magie à base latine, c'est que l'Ancien Langage réunifie tout ce qui se trouve à portée de voix. Pour reprendre ton exemple, Neville : une plante qui ne peut être cueillie qu'en prononçant des incantations en Ancien Langage. Les incantations servent à réunifier le Flux qui coule dans la plante jusqu'à ta main. Et même plus loin encore jusqu'à ton cerveau. C'est pour ça que c'est hyper sélectif, c'est avec ton contrôle du Flux que tu arrives à restituer l'union qu'il y avait avant, sous l'Ancien Langage. »

C'était sacrément intéressant, finalement…

« Et Snape ?

- Quoi Snape ?, demanda Abby en me regardant. Est-ce qu'il nous torture pendant les cours ? Je regrette presque que ça ne soit pas été le cas, il se ferait renvoyer, et bon débarras. Mais non. Il fait tout pareil qu'en potions et en DFCM. »

XXX

Je m'adossai au mur face à la salle que m'avait indiquée Abby au petit déjeuner ce matin, et attendis la sonnerie. Luna était en Soin aux Créatures Magiques, et Neville en Botanique avancée. Et moi, mes cours commençaient à dix heures, après la récréation. Alors j'avais décidé d'attendre Abby pour en apprendre un peu plus sur ses cours d'Ancienne Sorcellerie.

La cloche sonna, et les portes s'ouvrirent immédiatement. Abby ne sortit pas tout de suite. Je ne comptai que sept élèves sortant en vitesse. Mais le reste de la classe était vide. A part Abby, qui se tenait devant le bureau. La voix de Snape me parvint comme un murmure étouffé, sans que je comprisse ce qu'il disait à Abby.

Puis elle partit enfin. Dès qu'elle posa le pied dehors, je vis qu'elle était d'une humeur explosive.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Abby ? Il y a quelque chose qui s'est mal passé ?

- Snape n'a pas bien pris qu'au lieu de m'entraîner au sort qu'il avait assigné, comme les sept autres, je lui demande en Ancien Langage si le fait d'avoir tué n'altérait pas la puissance de la langue.

- Comment ? »

Abby se mit en marche vers les escaliers les plus proches, et je la suivis, prêtant une oreille attentive à ses explications :

« L'Ancien Langage était parlé avant le tout premier crime. Après ce crime, cette langue est tombée dans l'oubli, et très peu de gens la maîtrise. Parler l'Ancien Langage revient à réunifier le Flux traversant toutes les choses. Sans vouloir paraître niaise ou quoi, mais c'est un truc assez pur. Une fois que tu t'es entaché d'un crime, il est d'autant plus difficile d'être la source d'une quelconque réunification, vu que tu as causé une _micro-rupture_.

- Et comment les autres ont-ils réagi ? Et Snape ?

- Les autres n'ont pas entendu. Et je le dis le plus humblement du monde, mais parler l'Ancien Langage est carrément différent que prononcer une formule en Ancien Langage. Je doute que même s'ils avaient écouté, ils auraient compris. Ou très peu. Snape par contre a tout compris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Il t'a donné une retenue ? »

Abby ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle enjamba une marche à l'instant où celle-ci disparaissait, et je sautai par-dessus, attrapant son coude pour ne pas me laisser distancer. La glace et la potion d'Abby avaient tout résorbé, et ma cheville était flambant neuve.

« Ouaip… Une retenue. » Elle ricana avec amertume : « Il m'a même dit qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir ouvert la danse, cette année. Les Carrow ont commencé avec toi, et ils en ont fait pleuvoir après. Mais il s'est arrangé pour que la première ce soir soit pour moi.

- C'est bien aimable de sa part…, répondis-je avec tout le venin dont j'étais capable. Où est-ce qu'on va, au juste ? Parce que je te suis depuis tout à l'heure sans en avoir la moindre idée. »

Abby s'arrêta devant la tapisserie du Troll :

« La Salle sur Demande. »

Je fronçai les sourcils en regardant Abby faire trois aller et retour devant la tapisserie, puis pousser la porte qui venait d'apparaître. Je la suivis dans la salle la plus grande et la plus encombrée que j'avais jamais vue. Il y avait des tonnes d'objets entassés, à perte de vue. Ils formaient même des colonnes bancales, qui se seraient effondrées depuis longtemps si la magie ne les avait pas retenues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Abby ?

- Je suis désolée de te demander ça de cette façon, ça me parait très indélicat. Quand Harry et toi sortiez ensembles, l'année dernière, est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de l'endroit où il avait caché le livre du Prince de Sang-mêlé ?

- Quoi ? » demandai-je dans un souffle.

Je fixai Abby dans les yeux pendant plusieurs secondes, puis secouai la tête, comme pour me réveiller :

« Pas vraiment… il m'a dit qu'il paniquait à l'idée que Snape le trouve, et qu'il est allé assez loin… Il a parlé d'un buste d'un sorcier devant lequel il est passé, mais dès qu'il m'en parlait, je l'engueulais pour avoir envie de le récupérer après ce qu'il avait fait. Il a fini par ne plus rien me dire. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- J'ai besoin du livre. » répondit-elle simplement.

Mais cette réponse ne me suffisait pas. Abby se détourna pour commencer à chercher, mais je lui pris une épaule, et la forçai à me regarder. Elle était plus grande que moi, mais je m'en fichais bien :

« Abby, réponds-moi. Comment peux-tu avoir besoin d'un tel bouquin ? Il appartenait à Snape ! C'est carrément ridicule. »

Abby prit mon poignet, et se détacha de ma prise. Elle répliqua sans élever la voix :

« Ok… Hermione et moi n'en avons parlé à personne. Aide-moi à chercher le bouquin pendant que je t'explique… Au moment de l'attaque de Poudlard, en juin dernier, c'est Hermione et moi qui sommes allées chercher Snape, comme nous l'avait demandé McGonagall. Il était dans son labo. Il bossait sur une potion, qui lui prenait suffisamment l'esprit pour ne pas avoir répondu à nos premiers appels. Quand Harry a raconté ce qui s'était passé en haut de la tour après ça, quand il a dit que Snape avait tué Dumbledore, Hermione et moi avons eu peur que la potion soit un poison, ou quoique ce soit qui pourrait tuer Harry. Ou peut-être une bombe à retardement, pour détruire le château. Alors on est retournées dans son labo. Snape avait embarqué ses notes avec lui, mais la potion était toujours là. J'ai pris plusieurs échantillons pour les tester, déterminer ce que c'était. »

Abby se tut un instant. Je tournai les yeux de la pile de bouquins que j'avais trouvée, et la vis tendre son bras profondément dans une des colonnes, mais en ressortir bredouille.

« Sa technique de confection est hyper sophistiquée. Il est un accro de Magie Noire, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il est aussi Maître de Potion. Et ce poste-là, il ne l'a pas usurpé. Je ne peux pas déterminer les ingrédients et les instruments qu'il a utilisés aussi facilement qu'avec les potions qu'on a en cours. D'autant que la potion n'a pas l'air finie. Elle n'en est pas loin, cependant. J'ai besoin de me faire une idée de sa façon de penser… »

Je m'apprêtai à lui dire qu'il lui suffisait de s'imaginer dans la tête d'un psychopathe aux cheveux gras quand elle m'interrompit :

« Je veux dire en tant que Maître de Potion, pas en tant que psychopathe. Le bouquin du Prince était annoté sur quasiment toutes les potions de modifications dans les instructions. C'étaient ses modifications à lui. Ses améliorations. Je suis sûre que ça m'aidera à déterminer à quoi était censé servir cette potion. Et à trouver un antidote si besoin. »

_Fin du chapitre 4_

_Yuzu: Bon. Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé, il m'a bien fait plaisir à écrire, et j'espère que cela s'est lu... Au pire, j'espère que l'histoire s'est lue... ;p_

_Fin bref, le chapitre 5 viendra peut-être... J'ai plusieurs chapitres en stock, mais je crois que je vais attendre un peu d'encouragement avant de poster plus, puisqu'un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir à lire! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Yuzu: Eh oui, c'est encore moi! Je suis faible, et il me suffit d'une review pour être contente et vouloir poster la suite!_

_C'est aussi que j'ai tellement avancé cette dernière semaine que je sens que j'arrive à un blocage, et ça m'énerve, alors je poste ce chapitre cinq en espérant un peu plus d'encouragements ^^'_

_Ca me ferait très plaisir!_

_Merci aux deux lecteurs supplémentaires qui ont cliqué sur le pitit bouton follow XD et le bouton review, il est encore mieux :)_

_Maintenant nous allons pouvoir passer au chapitre 5, mais avant, un petit..._

_ERRATUM: dans le chapitre 3, lorsque Remus rejoint son copain français Aaron, ce dernier mentionne sa fille Diane disant qu'elle a dix ans, et entrera à Beauxbatons l'année d'après. J'ai fais une modification plus tard, puisque ça m'arrangeait qu'elle ait un an de plus. Donc elle vient de rentrer à Beauxbâtons... Désolée pour cette petite erreur, qui j'espère ne vous déroutera pas trop._

_Bonne lecture!_

_PS: Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai toujours pas fait de disclamer... Enfin, je crois qu'il parait évident avec ma façon d'écrire, et le fait que je suis contente de gagner moins que le smic pour un stage ouvrier, que je suis une anglaise d'une quarantaine d'année ayant l'une des plus grosses fortunes du pays..._

_Bref, sans déconner, non je ne possède pas Harry Potter. J'emprunte le monde et les persos à JK Rowling pour écrire ce qui me fait plaisir avec cette saga que j'aime tant!_

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

_**2 Septembre 1997**_

_**Pov Nikolaï**_

Je repoussai Yuri sur le lit, alors qu'il essayait de se relever. Il était trempé de sueur, et son visage aurait été plus blanc que d'habitude, si ça avait été possible :

- « Mais tu vas te tenir tranquille, oui ! Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu veux crever !

- Lâche-moi, Nikolaï, grommela-t-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

- T'as le genou pété ! Laisse-moi te soigner, merde ! »

Yuri soupira en serrant les dents, et attrapa la bouteille de vodka pleine sur sa table de nuit. Il en descendit le quart, puis marmonna :

- « Juste, dis-moi ce que tu vas faire, maintenant. Tu sais que j'aime pas me faire tripoter sans savoir dans quel but.

- J'ai déjà retiré la moelle contaminée, et isolé la surface de l'os qui l'est aussi. Il va falloir que je racle ça…

- Tu déconnes ! ? Tu veux me retirer de l'os ? ! Je t'ai déjà laissé prendre la moitié de ma moelle !

- Et je vais te donner la mienne. Il ne faut pas que la surface de ton os la contamine. Dès que j'aurai retiré ce qu'il faut, je transfèrerai ma moelle. Je remettrai ton genou en place, et ressouderai avec la magie.

- Attends... Tu ne peux pas me passer ta moelle comme ça. Tu sais quelle chance on a d'être compatibles ?

- Les sorciers sont des donneurs universels. Aucun risque de ce que vous appelez la maladie du greffon contre l'autre avec ma moelle. Fais-moi confiance, Yuri, et tu pourras récupérer ta jambe.

- De toute façon je n'ai pas trop le choix. Ne me donne pas d'antidouleurs ou des trucs du genre, je veux rester lucide. »

Je le regardai vider la bouteille de vodka, et me faire signe de commencer en serrant les mains sur les draps. Et les dents sur ses joues.

Je me penchai sur son genou. Une surface d'environ 5 cm² était entièrement noire, et émettait un très léger sifflement. Je pris ma baguette d'une main, et de l'autre un petit scalpel sur la table d'instruments. Au moment où je posai la pointe de ma baguette sur la partie noircie, j'entendis Yuri étouffer son cri entre ses dents serrées. Je commençai à opérer, alors qu'il s'agrippait tellement aux draps qu'il commençait à les déchirer.

L'opération complète dura six heures. Son genou était maintenant réparé. Un peu d'essence de Dictame avait régénéré muscles et peau. Il avait enfin accepté de prendre une potion calmante, après six bouteilles de vodka. Je m'assis sur le lit d'à côté, le regardant dormir.

Yuri était un russe d'une trentaine d'années, endurci, au regard ambré d'une sévérité inimaginable. Il avait des cheveux très courts, gris-argent, et un bouc de la même couleur. Son visage était barré d'une cicatrice partant de la naissance du cou, et allant jusqu'au sourcil droit, passant en plein milieu de sa joue. Son torse était criblé de cicatrices, dues à des balles, ou bien à la torture. Une balle l'avait raté de peu à la tête, et une cicatrice allant de la tempe à l'arrière du crâne empêchait ses cheveux de repousser dans son sillage.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je levai la tête, et vis le visage immaculé d'Elsa. Elle me sourit doucement, révélant une paire de canines blanches pointues.

- « Tu as bien fait, Nikolaï.

- Ah oui ? Yuri me tuera à son réveil quand il comprendra que c'était une potion de sommeil.

- Tu as sauvé son genou. Tu lui as sauvé la vie. »

Je souris en secouant la tête :

- « Ce type est dingue... Une vraie force de la nature... »

Elle acquiesça :

- « Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un résister pendant six heures d'affilée à la pire des douleurs celle des os. Même chez moi... Quand je pense que c'est un moldu qui a réussi. Avec pour seul analgésique sa vodka. »

J'acquiesçai sans avoir rien d'autre à dire.

- « Je dois t'avouer, Nikolaï, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais devenu barge quand tu nous as assuré qu'il y aurait une attaque. Mais heureusement qu'on t'a écouté, hein ? »

Je ne répondis pas, levant les yeux pour regarder autour de moi. Le dernier étage du manoir n'avait pas été endommagé, alors on s'en était servi pour traiter les blessés. On avait réussi à limiter la casse sans éveiller les soupçons. Quatre moldus étaient morts, plus étaient blessés, côté sorciers et vampires, on s'en était plutôt bien sorti. Grâce aux conseils de celui que je pourrais appeler mon informateur... Et grâce au stock d'armes de Yuri.

Il avait été dans l'armée toute sa vie. Mais il avait déserté, à cause de ce qu'il avait appelé les goulags. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'il se cachait ici, avec tout le matériel qu'il avait volé en partant. Il était tellement bon pour se dissimuler que même en allant à Moscou, ou dans toute autre ville où il était recherché, il n'était pas reconnu.

Les derniers événements lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille sur un truc anormal. Il avait contacté ses camarades de l'armée qui l'avaient aidé à s'enfuir. Ils avaient commencé à chercher un moyen de se battre contre ce qui se passait, sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Il était même allé dans les montagnes au nord, là où se cachaient les vampires. Et c'était comme ça qu'on s'était rencontré. Il avait vu les Mangemorts tenter d'enlever un homme, face à Elsa. L'homme était son calice. Ils espéraient la rallier en la faisant chanter. J'observais moi-même la scène avec deux amis, et au moment où on s'apprêtait à intervenir, parce que les Mangemorts allaient tuer le calice, Yuri les avait lui-même interrompus. Un coup de fusil dans la main d'un des Mangemorts. La seconde d'après, il était soulevé les pieds en l'air, et subissait le doloris, alors qu'Elsa tentait de retrouver son calice. Mes amis et moi nous étions jetés dans la mêlée, on avait sauvé Elsa, et Yuri aussi. Le calice y était resté. Mais au moins, les Mangemorts aussi, liquidés pour la plupart par Elsa.

Quand j'avais voulu effacer sa mémoire, Yuri m'avait désarmé et immobilisé au sol, me menaçant avec un couteau sous la gorge. On avait été obligés de lui expliquer qui nous étions. Il l'avait étonnamment bien pris, compte tenu de ce qu'il venait de subir. Il avait insisté pour nous aider, de quelque manière que ce fut. Alors il nous avait prêté son manoir pour nous en servir de QG.

- « Ça va, Nikolaï ?, demanda Elsa en serrant mon épaule.

- Oui excuse-moi... J'étais perdu dans mes pensées... »

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et soupira.

- « Elsa, est-ce que tu as bu récemment ? »

Elle me regarda avec une extraordinaire gentillesse :

- « Pas depuis l'attaque... Et ne pense même pas à proposer ce que tu as en tête. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Très bien... Mais il faut que tu te nourrisses, tu vas perdre tes facultés.

- Tu ne crois pas que je le sais ? Je pense avoir vécu suffisamment longtemps pour savoir combien de temps je vais tenir sans boire de sang.

- On pourrait en voler dans un hôpital. Ce ne sera pas comme si ça venait directement d'un humain, mais ce sera certainement mieux que la diète. »

Elsa se leva, pris mon visage dans ses mains, et posa son front contre le mien.

- « Ne t'en fais pas. Dietrich, Anton, Delilah et moi sommes assez grands pour trouver ce qu'il nous faut. Et tu sais très bien que même si j'en mourrai littéralement d'envie, je n'arriverais jamais à prendre ton sang. »

Je baissai les yeux, ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à la profondeur de ses yeux dorés. Elle posa ses lèvres sur mon front, et se redressa.

- « Vas te reposer un peu, Nikolaï. Quand Dietrich et moi reviendrons, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de songer à changer d'endroit. »

J'acquiesçai distraitement, mon esprit déjà loin dans les prévisions d'autres attaques, et des pièges possibles.

Je m'allongeai sur le lit, et fermai les yeux deux minutes.

XXX

Ce fut quand le soleil perça les nuages que je sus que cette silhouette encapuchonnée, à dix mètres de moi, était mon informateur de la semaine dernière. Son visage restait baigné dans l'obscurité, alors qu'il était face au soleil. L'instant d'après, je sentis une main agripper mon bras droit, alors que je fixais toujours la silhouette.

- « Ne bougez pas. » murmura-t-il.

J'eus la même sensation de brûlure que la dernière fois, et on se retrouva à la lisière d'une forêt. Je sentis la barrière magique qu'il avait créée cette fois, et qui devait nous rendre invisibles de l'extérieur. Il n'y avait pas de phénix en vue.

- « Je vois que vous êtes sorti vivant de l'attaque.

- Ce n'était pas pour cette raison que vous m'aviez prévenu ? »

Il hocha la tête. Je lui fis remarquer ce que je trouvais être un défaut dans sa façon de me contacter :

- « Je veux bien que vous cherchiez à ne pas vous faire repérer, mais franchement, ça fait deux fois que vous me faites transplanner alors qu'on est dans une rue bondée. Vous ne pensez pas que ça peut attirer l'attention ?

- Et ce vol de sang à l'hôpital du village ? La moitié de leurs stocks, non ? »

Je redressai la tête, fronçant les sourcils.

- « J'ai créé une illusion, où vous êtes toujours en train de marcher dans la rue, répondit-il doucement. Le sang ?

- Que voulez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? J'ai réussi à convaincre quatre vampires pour l'instant. Ils ont soif.

- Et je ne dis pas que vous deviez les laisser crever de soif. Mais vous pourriez être plus discret. Une poche dans un hôpital de Moscou, une autre à Kiev, et ainsi de suite. Ou bien un accident pendant un transfert.

- Je n'ai pas envie de tuer des innocents.

- Il arrive que les gens survivent à des accidents de voiture. Et vous pouvez facilement faire croire que le sang s'est renversé. »

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre. Ça avait été stupide, mais la situation avec Anton ne s'arrangeait pas. Il avait de plus en plus soif, et faim... Et il y avait le problème de la pleine lune à prendre en compte.

- « Bon. On n'a pas trop de temps à perdre. Pourquoi avez-vous attendu cinq jours avant de changer d'endroit ? »

Je redressai la tête, mais il fit un geste pour me calmer :

- « Les Mangemorts ne savent pas où vous êtes, et ça m'arrange. Alors ?

- Les blessés. Ils étaient trop graves pour être déplacés. On a dû les traiter directement au manoir.

- D'accord... Savez-vous où ils en sont avec les vampires ? Et dans le reste de l'Europe de l'Est ?

- J'ai trouvé quelques mouvements révélateurs à l'Est, mais je recherche principalement des alliés. »

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis commença doucement :

- « C'est un pays peu important magiquement parlant, et il est très probable que vous n'y ayez pas pensé, mais êtes-vous allé en Pologne ? »

Je secouai la tête :

- « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce n'est pas un pays important. Vous-Savez-Qui n'y a aucun intérêt. La population sorcière est ridicule là-bas.

- Pas si vous regardez la population clandestine. Imaginez, il y a forcément des sorciers dans la même région que vous avez parcouru qui, contrairement à vous, ont cherché à fuir les Mangemorts, pas les suivre à la trace. Et quel meilleur endroit pour se cacher qu'un pays qui n'intéresse pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

Je levai la tête lentement vers le ciel, les yeux écarquillés par la réflexion, et la stupéfaction.

- « Je suis tellement stupide !

- Non, vous cherchez à connaître les déplacements des Mangemorts, ce qui est très utile. Mais vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux. Il vous faut une armée pour défendre un demi-continent. Pas une vingtaine de personnes dans un manoir. Allez en Pologne. »

Je le regardai, mais il était vraiment impossible de distinguer son visage.

- « Envoyez des gens en qui vous avez confiance. Ou allez-y vous-même. Mais séparez-vous les tâches. »

La Pologne... Bien sur…

Mon informateur sursauta légèrement, et sortit une longue plume rouge et or de la poche de sa cape.

- « Je dois y aller.

- Merci, à propos de l'attaque. »

Il acquiesça.

- « Je vous dis à bientôt, Nikolaï. » dit-il avant de disparaître dans une gerbe de flammes.

Au moment où la barrière se levait, je me trouvai dans la rue qu'on avait quittée, adossé à un angle, à environ cent mètres de là où je me trouvais avant qu'il n'arrive.

_À bientôt_...

Ouais… Bah j'aurais bien besoin d'un indic, c'est sûr. Mais il allait falloir quelque chose pour nous prévenir mutuellement quand on voulait parler. Et ça, c'était mon terrain.

_**5 Septembre 1997**_

_**Pov Fred**_

Je laissai George entrer dans l'appartement au-dessus du magasin. Le Chemin de Traverse était désormais totalement vide. Résultat, on pouvait enregistrer là de temps en temps, même si on préférait toujours changer d'endroit.

- « Gred, tu veux manger quoi, ce soir ?

- Ce que tu trouves dans le frigo, Forge, tu sais que je ne suis pas bien difficile. Maman n'a pas envoyé quelque chose ? »

George regarda plus attentivement, alors que d'un coup de baguette j'installais la table pour deux. Puis je m'assis sur le canapé, et fixai mon regard sur une des photos du montant de la cheminée. George s'assit silencieusement à côté de moi, et je sentis qu'il me fixait.

Je détournai mes yeux de la photo d'Hermione, et le regardai :

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu veux qu'on appelle Abby ? Savoir comment ça se passe avec la chauve-souris comme directeur… »

Je sortis le téléphone portable qu'Hermione m'avait offert – elle avait fait la même chose pour George – et cherchai le numéro de celui d'Abby, en vérifiant l'heure.

- « Dix heures du soir… On ne risque pas de la déranger ?

- Je ne pense pas. »

Je mis le haut-parleur, et on attendit pendant que ça sonnait.

_- « Allô ? _

- Salut Abby !, fis-je d'un ton jovial. C'est George !

- Et Fred ! Alors dis-nous, c'est quoi…

- L'ambiance…

- Au château ?

_- Hey Fred ! George ! Qu'est-ce que ça fais plaisir de vous entendre ! Ginny, j'ai tes frères au téléphone ! »_ appela Abby.

On entendit une réponse étouffée dans le combiné, avec la voix de Ginny :

_- « Lesquels, c'est pas ça qui me manque ! »_

On éclata de rire en même temps qu'Abby, qui reprit :

_- « Non, sans déconner. On vient d'écouter votre émission, c'était sympa. Et ça fait du bien d'avoir de vraies nouvelles, la Gazette raconte n'importe quoi. _

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes abonnée ?, demanda George.

_- Pour me faire une idée de leur version. Et pour trouver quoi modifier pour énerver les Carrow. Plus que Snape, ça va être eux qu'on va devoir expulser. _

- Les Carrow ? Ce sont des Mangemorts. C'est Snape qui les a engagés.

_- Lequel de vous deux me parle, là ? _

- C'est Forge, et l'autre fois, c'était Gred.

_- Vous êtes infernaux, tous les deux. Enfin bon, si vous voulez tout savoir sur Poudlard maintenant, on n'a plus le droit de se balader dans les couloirs. Si on veut sortir dans le parc, on est escorté par un Détraqueur. _

- T'es sérieuse ?

_- Malheureusement. Neville s'est installé des genres de marionnettes des Carrow et les découpe en s'entraînant à l'épée. _

- C'est pas mal comme idée, ça. » fit George, avec un air tout de même grave.

Je fixai le téléphone, et me lançai :

- « Abby, tu as obtenu des nouvelles d'Hermione, de Ron et d'Harry ?

_- Non, Fred. Je n'ai aucun moyen d'en avoir, je ne veux pas risquer quoique ce soit en appelant Hermione. _

- Je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas à reconnaître nos voix, comment tu peux savoir que c'est moi, Fred ? » demandai-je, en regardant George avec un air interrogateur.

Mais George avait un petit sourire, comme si lui aussi savait.

_- « Fred, tu es le seul à pouvoir prononcer le nom d'Hermione d'une façon tout à fait reconnaissable. Il faut être sourd, ou s'appeler Harry Potter ou Ron Weasley pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir, et George vint à ma rescousse, changeant de conversation :

- « Abby, je viens de penser à quelque chose. Tu ne veux pas qu'on vous envoie des trucs du magasin ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut réussir à les dissimuler. Si vous arrivez à faire fuir les Carrow avant la fin de l'année, on effacera vos dépenses.

_- C'est une excellente idée ! Attends, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait utiliser… Je vais faire venir Neville et Ginny, ils vont aussi avoir des idées. »_

George se leva, et partit dans la chambre avec le téléphone. Je n'avais rien besoin de lui demander. Il suffisait que je me trouvasse dans la même pièce que lui pour qu'il sût ce que je pensais. Et quand je pensais au temps qu'Hermione avait mis à comprendre, malgré son intelligence…

_**27 Avril 1996**_

_**Pov Fred**_

- « J'ai une idée, Gred, et si on mettait un marécage ?, demandai-je dans un murmure excité.

- Un marécage, et comment tu veux faire ça ?

- Es-tu réellement mon frère jumeau ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu crois qu'un truc est impossible ? »

George leva le doigt pour me signifier de me taire, et on écouta. Les couloirs du château étaient déserts, mais des sanglots résonnaient non loin. On arriva à un tournant au moment où la voix d'Hermione demandait doucement :

- « Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as un problème ?

- Je sors d'une retenue… » répondit le garçon en sanglotant.

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, puis un froissement, et on arriva dans le couloir pour voir Hermione, baguette en main, se redresser avec un air un farouche :

- « Je m'en vais lui dire deux mots à ce crapaud dégueulasse, moi… »

Un simple coup d'œil à George me permis de vérifier qu'il pensait la même chose, et on courut vers Hermione et le garçon. Je retins Hermione par le bras, alors que George se penchait sur le petit – il ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre cinquante.

- « Comment tu t'appelles, dis-moi ?

- Nigel… Je suis à Gryffondor.

- C'est une bonne chose, regarde, nous aussi on y est. Bon, c'est vrai que mon frère Forge n'est pas un cadeau, mais je suis là pour rattraper le tir. »

Hermione intervint alors que Nigel esquissait un sourire :

- « Fred, George, laissez-moi, je vais lui apprendre ma façon de penser, à Ombrage, vous allez voir ! »

George se redressa, et dit :

- « Forge, je vais accompagner Nigel à la tour, tu t'assures qu'Hermione se calme un peu ? » puis il s'adressa à Nigel, alors que les deux s'éloignaient : « On va aller voir Neville, c'est notre fournisseur d'essence de Murlap. Tu vas voir, ça va soulager la douleur immédiatement. T'auras une belle cicatrice dont tu pourras te vanter auprès des filles dans quatre ans. »

Ils disparurent à l'angle du couloir. Hermione fulminait toujours, et elle se dégagea de mon bras.

- « Hermione, suis-moi un peu, tu vas foutres le feu à quelqu'un si tu restes dans cet état. »

Elle me suivit, et je la menai dans le parc.

- « Pourquoi vous m'avez arrêtée, Fred ?

- Parce qu'Ombrage t'aurait tuée sur place, et que j – que personne ne veut que ça t'arrive. » me rattrapai-je de justesse.

Du coin de l'œil, je vérifiai si elle avait remarqué, mais elle marchait avec détermination, son regard dur fixé quelques mètres au devant, sur l'herbe. Ses cheveux châtains étaient d'autant plus touffus qu'elle était énervée, et quelques mèches volaient un peu partout.

- « Ce n'est pas en perdant ton sang-froid que ça va changer quelque chose… »

Hermione s'arrêta net, et se plaça face à moi :

- « Ecoutes-moi bien, Fred Weasley. Je suis bien placée pour savoir ça, c'est ce que je répète toujours à Harry. Mais il y a une limite qu'il ne faut pas pousser ! Et quand Ombrage se met à torturer des enfants de onze ans, la limite est déjà loin derrière nous ! »

Ses yeux whisky lançaient des éclairs, et flamboyaient à la lumière du soleil derrière nous. Ses cheveux volaient maintenant tout autour de son visage pâle. C'était la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais vue.

- « Hermione, s'il te plait, calme-toi. Tu sais très bien que je suis aussi dégoûté que toi par cette pâle excuse pour un être humain. Mais tu ne peux pas débarquer dans son bureau pour le lui dire. »

Hermione prit une longue inspiration, et acquiesça.

- « Tu as raison. Bien sûr que tu as raison, Fred… Mais j'en ai marre. Harry continue de faire ces saloperies de cauchemars, et résultat, il reporte sa mauvaise humeur sur nous. Et Abby n'arrête pas de vouloir courir partout, et j'ai juste envie de me poser cinq minutes, mais il y a les BUSES, et il faut qu'on révise, et j'ai l'impression de devenir folle ! »

Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules, et me penchai pour être à sa hauteur :

- « Ca fais du bien de tout faire sortir, hein ? »

Elle m'adressa un sourire qui selon moi aurait pu illuminer Londres à lui tout seul, et on reprit notre marche dans le parc.

- « D'ailleurs, Hermione… Il y a une question que je voulais te poser depuis pas mal de temps… Comment tu fais pour nous reconnaître, Gred et moi ? Comment tu savais que j'étais Fred ?

- Bah c'est évident, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. D'une part parce que George t'appelle toujours Forge, et tu l'appelles toujours Gred. Et ensuite parce que de toute façon, vous êtes quand même différents.

- Quoi ?!, m'écriai-je, indigné.

- Oh, je ne dis pas que vous ne vous ressemblez pas comme deux gouttes d'eau. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose de différent. Tu es plus… Et George a quand même plus de… Et même, vous n'avez pas autant de… l'un que l'autre… »

Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds :

- « T'arrives à comprendre ce que tu dis ?

- Oui, mais laisse tomber… »

Alors qu'on arrivait près du lac, je sortis discrètement ma baguette, et la pointai sur une branche, non loin. Celle-ci se cassa, et tomba dans l'eau avec un gros splash qui éclaboussa Hermione :

- « Naaan !, s'écria-t-elle en s'écartant, sortant sa propre baguette. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- J'avais envie, c'était drôle ! » répondis-je, tordu de rire, alors que ses cheveux dégoulinaient d'eau.

Sans que j'aie pu prévoir quoi que ce fut, quelque chose m'attrapa par les chevilles, et me renversa en arrière, plongeant dans le mélange d'eau et de terre. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à l'air triomphant que me jeta Hermione, alors qu'elle agitait sa baguette pour se sécher les cheveux. Je restai affalé, à moitié dans l'eau et la boue, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tendît sa main vers moi.

Je fus tenté de tirer pour qu'elle tombât aussi, mais je pouvais voir qu'elle s'y attendait. Alors j'acceptai son aide sans rien tenter, et me relevai. On reprit notre marche, et je sentis les coups d'œil suspicieux qu'Hermione me lançait.

Au moment où elle détournait les yeux, je me jetai sur elle, l'attrapai par la taille et la balançai sur mon épaule comme un sac de patates.

- « Fred ! Fais-moi descendre de là ! T'es tout mouillé ! » cria-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

J'aurais aimé la porter comme ça jusqu'à la salle commune, mais elle pesait quand même son poids, et je la reposai par terre, en profitant pour soigner mon point de côté.

Toujours les larmes aux yeux, mais calmée, Hermione leva la tête pour me regarder :

- « Merci, Fred… J'avais vraiment besoin de rire comme ça…

- A ton service, Hermione, il suffit de demander ! » répondis-je en lui adressant une révérence ridicule.

Elle ricana encore, et posa une main sur mon épaule. Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux :

- « Je suis sérieuse, Fred. Merci. »

Hermione se leva sur la pointe des pieds, et m'embrassa sur la joue. Elle se détourna ensuite pour continuer sa route vers le château. Et je la regardai s'éloigner, abasourdi, sans comprendre quoique ce fut, persuadé que ma joue était en train de cramer.

Quand elle se fut éloignée de dix mètres, je sortis enfin de ma torpeur, et regardai autour. Le soleil était maintenant en train de se coucher, et il n'y avait plus personne dans le parc. Je me mis alors à courir pour rattraper Hermione.

- « Hermione ! » appelai-je en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Je lui attrapai le bras pour qu'elle se retournât, et elle me fixa avec étonnement.

- « Oui ?

- Je… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose… »

Elle me regarda d'un air interrogateur, attendant que je parlasse.

_Allez, Forge, c'est le moment. Lance-toi. Il suffit de dire ce que George a dit_ : _« Hermione, je t'aime. »_

Non, ça n'allait pas… Et si je disais plutôt : _« Hermione, tu veux sortir avec moi ? »_ Mais j'avais pas douze ans ! Merde… Allez, juste ces trois mots de rien du tout… _« Hermione, je t'aime… »_

- « Hermione… »

Oui ! Allez, plus que deux mots… Ces deux petits mots…

- « Falafel. » larguai-je en même temps que j'expirais le souffle que j'avais retenu.

_Quoi ?_

- « Quoi ?, fit Hermione en écho, fronçant les sourcils.

- Heu… »

_Abandonne, barre-toi d'ici, loin… Très loin_…

- « Fred, tu as faim ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait des falafels au diner, mais on peut toujours espérer. Après, si tu as vraiment faim, je ne pense pas que tu vas te montrer très sélectif, non ? »

Je la fixai les yeux ronds, comprenant qu'elle n'avait rien vu du tout de ma bourde, et qu'elle ne se doutait de rien. C'était Hermione tout craché, ne pas se rendre compte qu'elle attirait les gens, avant qu'ils ne la missent devant le fait accompli…

Et elle ne m'en parut que plus adorable encore.

_**7 Septembre 1997**_

_**Pov Tonks**_

Je tournai la clé dans la serrure, et entrai dans la maison de mes parents.

- « Nymphadora, c'est toi ? » appela Maman depuis le salon.

Je déposai mes affaires sur le fauteuil, et me penchai vers elle :

- « Comment tu te sens ?

- Encore fatiguée, mais ça ira. »

J'allai dans la cuisine, et lui servis un thé. En m'asseyant à côté d'elle, je dis :

- « Abby m'a envoyé un message. Elle est train de travailler sur deux potions, en plus de celles que l'Ordre lui demande. Une pour soulager la douleur du cruciatus, qui d'après elle n'est pas compliquée. L'autre est bien plus compliquée : elle servirait à résister au sort pendant qu'il est lancé.

- Excellente idée ! J'espère qu'elle y arrivera. »

Je soupirai, et après quelques minutes, me levai.

- « Où vas-tu, Nymphadora ?

- A la maison. » répondis-je, espérant qu'elle ne répliquerait rien.

Mais c'était trop demander :

- « C'est ici, la maison.

- Non, Maman, je rentre chez moi, chez Remus.

- Il n'y est pas. Tu m'as dit qu'il était parti en France.

- Je dois récupérer ses doses de Wolfsbane. Il les a oubliées, et ne va plus en avoir.

- Il n'aurait pas dû te le demander, Nymphadora, et tu ne peux pas y aller dans ton état !

- Remus ne m'a rien demandé, Maman ! Il ne sait pas ! Et je vais les lui apporter parce que j'ai envie de le voir !

- Nymphadora, tu sais déjà ce que je pense de… »

Je pointai un doigt sur elle, et répliquai d'une voix menaçante :

- « Ne t'avise pas de le répéter ! Tu m'as déjà dit que tu n'approuvais pas, et tant pis pour toi ! Je lui ai prêté serment, Maman. On est marié, je l'aime, et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! »

Je me tournai pour prendre mes affaires, en continuant :

- « Tu t'es battue de la même façon avec ta famille quand tu as épousé Papa !

- Ton père ne menaçait en rien la santé des enfants que nous aurions ! Il ne menaçait pas ta santé !

- Remus n'a aucun problème de santé ! Et j'ai fini de me disputer avec toi. Je croyais que tu étais de notre côté, et que tu ne te laissais pas avoir par des conneries de préjugés !

- Les choses sont différentes quand ça concerne sa propre fille !

- Ca ne devrait pas ! Remus ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour me blesser, il est en train de le faire maintenant en s'éloignant de moi, parce que TU le fais fuir ! J'aime Remus, et je pars le rejoindre en France si je veux ! »

Là-dessus, sans écouter Maman me rappeler, je sortis en claquant la porte, et transplannai à la maison. Je récupérai toutes les doses de potion que je trouvais, les rangeant dans mon sac, et ressortis en verrouillant la porte. Je partis dans le parc, et m'assis sur le pont. Il faisait nuit noire. J'avais envoyé une lettre à ce Aaron dont m'avait parlé Remus, et il m'avait fourni un Portoloin pour le retrouver.

Celui-ci s'activa, et je plongeai ma main dans mon holster, serrant ma baguette.

J'atterris sur l'herbe, titubant à cause du mal du voyage, et me redressai devant la silhouette en face de moi. Sa baguette était allumée. Il avait des cheveux blonds assez longs, qui lui tombaient sur les tempes de chaque côté de ses yeux bruns qui me fixaient avec méfiance. Il n'avait pas de barbe, et son visage était bronzé.

- « _Sur mes cahiers d'écoliers, Sur mon pupitre et les arbres_…, fit-il d'une voix plate.

- « _Sur le sable sur la neige, J'écris ton nom_. »

L'homme abaissa alors légèrement sa baguette, tout en gardant le Lumos actif. Il m'adressa alors un sourire :

- « C'est donc vous, Nymphadora Tonks…

- Pas tout à fait, non… » répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Remus n'aurait tout de même pas oublié de lui dire que… ?

- « Oui, excusez-moi. C'est Nymphadora Lupin, et vous préférez être surnommée Tonks. »

Je soupirai de soulagement, et serrai sa main tendue :

- « Vous devez donc être Aaron. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

- Moi de même. Je vais vous avouer quelque chose : Remus avait raison à votre propos. Mais j'avais vraiment espéré voir ces cheveux roses dont il a tant fait l'éloge.

- Il a fait ça ? » demandai-je avec surprise, et satisfaction à l'idée qu'il m'avait complimentée devant un ami…

Le sourire d'Aaron s'élargit, et il répondit :

- « Et il avait encore raison, ça vous va très bien ! »

Je vérifiai une mèche de cheveux, qui était devenue rose bonbon. Je regardai autour de moi, alors que je suivais Aaron dans l'obscurité.

- « Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans le parc de l'école de Beauxbâtons.

- Pourquoi vous être installés ici ?

- On a la place, la discrétion, et on est loin du Ministère, au cas où il y aurait des fuites. Pour les élèves, je suis ici pour donner des conférences et des démos de duel, par exemple. Tous ceux qui me rejoignent sont des collaborateurs pour donner deux trois cours sur leur métier.

- Et les élèves ne trouvent pas cette affluence de conférences bizarre ?, demandai-je, alors qu'au détour d'un arbre, les lumières du château s'imposèrent à mes yeux.

- Beauxbâtons a toujours organisé des conférences mensuelles, et aussi des séances plus longues comme celle-ci. Vous devriez prendre exemple pour Poudlard, je me souviens que j'avais été très dépaysé en arrivant là-bas. »

Mais je n'écoutais plus, me tenant face au château qui se dessinait sur le ciel noir de la nuit, ponctué d'étoiles.

La façade s'étalait devant nous, éclairée par des bougies fixées sur les murs à l'extérieur même, en haut de chaque fenêtre. Deux tours carrées se dressaient ensuite sur les côtés, et la façade partait de biais de chaque côté. En haut de chacune des tours, à chaque coin, je distinguai des statues, sans que je pusse en voir le détail compte tenu de l'obscurité et de la hauteur. Juste derrière le centre de la façade, la plus haute tour s'élevait, éclairée tous les mètres par des bougies, sans que cela ne me permit d'observer le détail de la tour. Une horloge était montée dessus, et les mêmes statues se dressaient tout en haut, en suivant le contour.

Je réalisai alors que le château n'était pas loin de la mer : on pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage.

- « C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Et encore, vous n'avez pas vu le détail de la pierre, c'est absolument envoûtant. L'autre côté du château donne sur une grande plage et la mer. On est autorisé à s'y baigner, les sorts de dissimulation s'étendent jusqu'à trois kilomètres du rivage. »

Je montai les marches de pierre, observant les deux statues de griffon perchées de chaque côté sur les rampes, se penchant jusqu'à ce que leurs becs se touchassent, exactement deux mètres au dessus de moi, formant une arcade parfaite. Celle-ci se répétait avec à côté des griffons, les statues de deux chimères faisant la même chose, puis deux Sombrals et deux hippogriffes à hauteur de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci était en bois, probablement d'olivier, et sur toute la hauteur de la porte avait été sculpté le blason de Beauxbâtons.

Aaron se tourna vers moi.

- « Les élèves ici me connaissent, donc je suis toujours Aaron Hotchner. Mais ils ne vous connaissent pas, et ils ne connaissent pas Remus non plus. Pour plus de sécurité, on vous a inventé de fausses identités. Remus est en fait Corey Grace. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un voyage aux Etats-Unis. Il est maître en DCFM, et est devenu un associé pour mes conférences. Vous vous appelez Lexie Hart, et vous êtes l'équivalent Venatis ou Auror aux Etats-Unis, vous êtes fiancée à Corey. »

Je fronçai les sourcils :

- « Comment j'explique mon accent ?

- Vous êtes née de parents anglais qui vivent aux Etats-Unis. Pour plus de facilité, vous êtes toujours métamorphomage.

- Très bien. »

Aaron frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans bruit. Je pénétrai dans le hall éclairé par une multitude de bougies encastrées dans les murs, et sentis quelque chose buter sur mon pied droit. Je basculai en avant, trébuchant sur le rebord de la porte.

- « Attention !, cria Aaron derrière-moi, alors que je mettais les mains en avant pour amortir ma chute, mais mon sac glissa vers le sol.

- Le sac ! » criai-je.

Puis le sol de pierre froid heurta mes mains sans douceur. Je fermai les yeux en redoutant le bruit de verre brisé, mais rien ne se passa. Je me relevai, et me tournai vers Aaron, qui tenait mon sac à la main, me regardant avec un mélange de surprise et d'inquiétude.

- « Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal, Lexie ?, demanda-t-il.

- Non. Je commençai justement à me dire qu'il s'était passé trop de temps sans que je gaffe quelque part. Rien n'est cassé dans le sac ?

- C'est bon, je l'ai récupéré. Qu'y a-t-il de si important là-dedans pour préférer le sauver plutôt que de l'utiliser pour amortir votre chute ? »

Je le fixai dans les yeux, me demandant quoi dire. Est-ce qu'il savait à propos de Remus ? Il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un à qui ça poserait un problème, mais même dans ce cas, je savais que Remus ne me pardonnerait pas de l'avoir dit. J'attrapai fermement le sac, et répondis :

- « Des produits de beauté. »

Son ricannement m'indiqua qu'il ne me croyait pas, mais je m'en fichais.

Je le suivis dans les couloirs, sans plus faire attention au décor. A chaque pas, je sentais qu'on se rapprochait de Remus. Ca faisait un mois qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Un mois que je n'avais pas entendu sa voix, caressé son visage. Un mois que je ne l'avais pas senti contre moi, que je n'avais pas senti son odeur. Ca faisait un mois, et il fallait que je lui disse. Et s'il s'énervait ? Et s'il prenait peur et m'abandonnait ? Comment ferais-je ? Avant Remus, j'étais capable de me débrouiller seule. Maintenant que j'avais connu, même un bref moment, la vie avec lui, je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce que je ferais s'il partait…

Après avoir monté une énième volée de marches, on arriva à l'entrée d'un long couloir.

- « Ce sont les quartiers d'habitation des invités de l'école. » Aaron pointa la première porte à droite : « Là ce sont les miens, et ceux de Corey sont en face. Par extension, ce sont donc les vôtres. »

Oui, enfin, s'il ne tentait pas de me fuir.

Aaron frappa à la porte, et appela :

- « Corey ? Je sais que t'es encore debout, j'ai une surprise pour toi ! »

La voix de Remus, étouffée par la porte en bois, fit plonger mon cœur dans mes talons, alors qu'il répondait simplement :

- « Entre, j'avais justement besoin de te parler de quelque chose ! »

Aaron ouvrit la porte, et avec un sourire me poussa à l'intérieur. Remus était penché sur un bureau, tournant le dos à la porte qu'Aaron referma derrière lui.

- « J'ai réétudié le message de Nikolaï, Aaron. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée de leur envoyer des médicomages… Cette Violette Retancourt que tu m'as présentée pourrait emmener une équipe, vu que de son côté, il est difficile pour Nikolaï de trouver des alliés chez les sorciers. »

Aaron me regarda avec un sourire désolé, et son regard m'indiqua que Remus n'arrêtait pas de réfléchir à tous les aspects stratégiques possibles.

- « Je pense que c'est pas plus mal qu'il se soit fait démasquer par les Mangemorts, en fait. Il jouait un jeu dangereux à les espionner tout en recrutant pour l'Ordre. Il a un indic, et je pense que si Nikolaï lui fait confiance, on devrait aussi. Après tout, c'est lui qui les a prévenus pour…

- Oui, oui, Remus. Tu me raconteras ça demain, ok ? Pour l'instant, arrête avec tout ça. » fit Aaron en avançant vers Remus, qui continuait d'écrire sur ses parchemins, sans relever la tête.

_Merlin, ressaisis-toi, Tonks ! Il n'y a que Remus pour te rendre aussi timide ! Allez, vas le voir, et dis-lui qu'il avait oublié ses potions, et que s'il continue de m'ignorer, je ne les lui rapporterais plus !_

Je pris une grande inspiration, serrai les poings, et me plantai le pied droit dans la tablette collée au mur à côté de la porte. Elle bascula en même temps que je relevais la jambe pour attraper mon pied meurtri, et le cendrier et le vase posés dessus se fracassèrent. Je jurai, en sautillant et me tenant le pied :

- « Ah ! Merde à la fin ! Y en a marre de cette saloperie de mobilier ! Je peux pas faire un pas sans qu'il y ait un truc qui me saute dessus et me fasse trébucher ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, on n'aurait plus de foutu de saleté de morve de troll de connerie de mobilier ! On ferait TOUT par terre !

- Nymphadora ? »

Mon estomac fila rejoindre mon cœur dans mes talons, et je me retournai vers Remus. Je vis d'abord Aaron, debout derrière lui, affichant un grand sourire. Mais il suffit que je baissasse les yeux vers mon mari pour occulter tout le reste. Il n'avait pas changé. Si ce n'était ses cernes plus sombres et plus profonds, et ses cheveux où le blanc gagnait lentement du terrain. Sinon, tout était pareil. Ses yeux bleus d'ordinaire ternes, mais qui avaient la capacité de scintiller comme jamais quand il était heureux, excité, ou même énervé. Ses petites rides au coin des yeux, qui s'allumaient comme deux soleils dès qu'il souriait. Ses cheveux châtains fin tombaient sur ses yeux, et il semblait avoir arrêté de se raser depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage qui me chatouilla le ventre. Pourtant bien bâti et grand, son terrible manque d'estime personnelle le faisait s'affaisser et apparaître plus petit qu'il ne l'était et de constitution fragile. Son air de surprise totale le rendait encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était déjà à mes yeux. Je n'avais que faire des cicatrices qui barraient son visage, de ses joues creuses et affreusement pâles.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'esquiver, je me jetai sur lui, enserrant mes bras autour de son cou, alors que j'enfouissais mon visage dans le creux de son épaule.

- « Remus ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! »

Je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser, mais Remus recula la tête en demandant :

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

J'aperçus son coup d'œil à Aaron, et me relevai en soupirant, laissant Remus sur sa chaise. Aaron m'adressa un sourire, et dit :

- « Je vais vous laisser. Remus, on pourra parler demain. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, tu ferais peur à un mort. »

Il ouvrit la porte, et se retourna encore :

- « Oh, une dernière chose. Tu devrais montrer la salle de bain à ta charmante femme, elle a trois tonnes de produits de beauté à ranger.

- Des produits de beauté ?! » demanda Remus d'un air incrédule en me regardant comme si j'étais devenue folle.

Aaron sortit après avoir fait un clin d'œil, sans que je susse s'il était adressé à Remus ou à moi.

- « Nymphadora, je ne comprend rien… Comment tu es venue ?

- Aaron m'a envoyé un Portoloin. J'avais besoin de te voir, Remus. Tu ne peux pas partir un mois comme ça sans donner de nouvelles…

- Et cette histoire de produits de beauté, c'est un code ? »

Je lui tendis le sac :

- « Wolfsbane. Tu vas en avoir besoin… »

Je m'interrompis en voyant Remus pâlir. Il réalisait maintenant que la pleine lune n'était plus que dans neuf jours.

- « Je ne savais pas si tu avais dit à Aaron que tu étais…

- Il sait… Mais alors tu as préféré ne pas lui dire ? »

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit, et je pointai un doigt sur sa poitrine, faisant tourner mes cheveux au rouge vif :

- « Remus John Lupin ! Ne t'avise pas de dire que j'ai honte de ta condition ! Je me contrefiche de ça, et tu le sais ! En plus, si je l'avais dit à Aaron, tu m'aurais accusée de n'avoir aucun respect pour ta discrétion et je ne sais quelle connerie encore ! Je ne l'ai pas dit parce que TU ne veux pas le dire aux gens, ce que je comprends, mais ne vas surtout pas imaginer que c'est parce que j'ai honte, tu m'entends ?! »

Remus me regarda, les yeux ronds et la bouche ouverte.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a… »

Il leva sa main droite, et effleura ma joue avec ses doigts, comme s'il avait peur de se brûler.

- « Merlin… J'avais oublié à quel point tu es belle quand tu t'énerves… »

Je m'approchai de lui, mais avant que j'aie pu l'embrasser, il se recula :

- « Je ne peux pas…

- Remus… Je t'en prie, arrête de me fuir… je ne le supporterais pas. »

Il se détourna, retournant à son bureau.

- « Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Remus, dis-je d'un ton ferme. Tu devrais t'asseoir. »

Il me regarda, tournant le dos à sa chaise, sans s'asseoir.

- « Vas-y, parle, Nymphadora. Je crois que je peux supporter les chocs. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en voyant son air résigné. Alors que j'étais en train de lui courir après, il était capable de croire que je voulais le quitter. Je m'approchai de lui, et attrapai un pan de sa chemise qui sortait de son pantalon rapiécé.

- « Si tu le dis… »

Mon cœur se mit à marteler dans ma poitrine, et je ne pus retenir le sourire qui s'étala sur mon visage alors que je le fixais dans les yeux :

- « Remus, je suis enceinte. »

Toutes les couleurs qui lui restaient s'effacèrent, et il me fixa avec un regard horrifié. Puis il s'effondra sur la chaise, et se prit les cheveux dans les mains, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Ses épaules se secouaient de sanglots silencieux. Mon sourire avait disparu, et je luttais maintenant pour retenir mes larmes. J'avais envie de partir. Mais je voulais aussi rester avec lui. Et Remus restait toujours silencieux…

- « Je t'en prie, Remus… Dis quelque chose… »

Il prit une grande inspiration saccadée, et d'une voix étranglée, murmura :

- « Depuis le moment où James et Lily ont commencé à sortir ensemble, j'ai été jaloux d'eux. Je rêvais de connaître ce qu'ils vivaient, mais je savais que personne ne pourrait jamais… Et que je ne pourrais jamais me permettre de laisser qui que ce soit se faire marginaliser. Alors je vivais leur bonheur par procuration. Et Harry est né. »

Ses épaules se secouèrent encore, et il continua :

- « Et je m'en suis voulu de souhaiter la même chose… Alors que je risquais de divulguer mon mal à un être innocent… Et je me suis résigné à l'idée que je ne laisserais jamais personne subir ce que ma mère a subi quand je me suis fait mordre. Et puis tu es arrivée. » acheva-t-il en levant la tête vers moi.

Ses yeux embués de larmes formaient une supplication silencieuse, et je m'agenouillai devant lui, prenant ses mains dans les miennes. J'attirai sa main droite, et déposai mes lèvres sur la cicatrice d'une morsure qu'il s'était infligé. Il retira sa main, sans pouvoir s'empêcher d'effleurer mes lèvres de ses doigts.

- « Tu as été comme un ouragan autour de moi. Me faisant douter de toutes mes décisions. Tu t'es imposée en rejetant chacune de mes objections comme si elles n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Et je me suis laissé aller. Mais tes parents ont raison. Je suis dangereux.

- Remus… »

Il leva un bras pour me faire taire :

- « La veille de mon départ, le mois dernier, je suis allé au Square Grimmauld. J'ai trouvé Ron, Harry et Hermione, et… Je leur ai demandé de les accompagner dans leur mission. »

Je portai mes mains à ma bouche pour étouffer mon sanglot. Mon cœur venait de se briser, alors que je réalisais ce qu'il me disait. Il avait l'intention de me quitter. Il allait me laisser seule, avec notre enfant…

- « Harry… s'est énervé quand il a compris que je voulais m'éloigner de toi. On s'est engueulé. Je lui ai parlé de l'éventualité que tu sois enceinte. J'étais sûr, et je le suis encore, que l'enfant serait comme moi. Je lui ai dit que James aurait voulu que je sois avec lui. Il m'a répondu qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qui s'était sacrifié pour sa femme et son fils m'aurait recommandé de t'abandonner. Il m'a traité de lâche, je l'ai frappé, et je suis parti… »

Je m'assis sur mes talons, scrutant les cheveux de Remus, puisqu'il avait à nouveau caché son visage dans ses mains.

- « Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû te mettre dans cette galère en t'épousant. Mais Nymphadora… il suffit que tu me regardes pour faire fondre toutes mes convictions. Mais là… Enfin, tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai fait ?! Cet enfant aura mon mal, j'en suis sûr ! Et il me détestera de le lui avoir donné sans réfléchir !

- Tu ne le sais pas, Remus ! Ce n'est pas obligé qu'il soit un loup-garou, et peu importe ! Nous l'aimerons ! Je l'aimerais exactement comme je t'aime toi ! »

Remus se leva brutalement, frappant son poing sur le bureau qui se fendit :

- « Ma mère a dit exactement la même chose quand je me suis fait mordre ! Et les choses se sont passées différemment après ma première transformation ! Moi et mon père ne voulions pas qu'elle reste dans la maison. Mais elle l'a fait ! Elle m'a entendu, et ça l'a détruite ! C'est une chose que des parents ne devraient jamais vivre et je vais te le faire subir, parce que je ne suis qu'un imbécile inconscient !

- Les choses ne seront pas pareilles, Remus ! Tu seras là ! Quand bien même il serait aussi…

- Ce ne serait qu'un bébé lors de ses transformations, Nymphadora ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?! Il pourrait ne pas…

- NE DIS PAS CA !, hurlai-je en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles. Ne dis pas ça… Abby adaptera la Wolfsbane aux nouveau-nés ! Je sais qu'elle y arrivera ! Et il ne sera pas seul pendant les pleines lunes !

- Ne t'avises pas d'imaginer que je te laisserais rester près de lui à ce moment l…

- TU SERAS PRES DE LUI, REMUS ! Il aura son père ! La potion limitera votre agressivité, vous ne serez rien d'autre que des loups, et tu pourras le protéger et éviter qu'il se blesse ! Remus, n'utilise pas notre enfant pour me quitter… Je ne te le pardonnerais pas… »

Je fondis en larmes, brisée, épuisée, désespérée… Je voulais retourner chez Maman… et laisser Remus… Mais quitter la pièce signifierait briser ce qu'il restait de mon cœur…

- « Lily m'avait dit un jour, après la naissance de Harry, qu'elle avait hâte que je connaisse la même chose, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Parce que d'après elle, j'avais peur de tout attachement, de dégoûter les gens, et de faire subir ce que je subis à quelqu'un d'autre, mais que quand j'aurais un enfant, je deviendrais pire que James l'était avec Harry. »

Je m'arrêtai de pleurer, hoquetant toujours, et levai les yeux vers lui. Il me regardait, les larmes coulant sur ses joues et s'enfonçant dans sa barbe.

- « Je pense qu'elle avait raison. » répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il serra les lèvres, et se passa une main sur son visage en prenant une inspiration saccadée, puis il répondit :

- « Je pense qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Parce que maintenant, elle n'est plus là pour me dire _je te l'avais dit_. »

Je laissai échapper un sanglot mêlé de rire, mettant une main devant ma bouche, et je le regardai s'agenouiller devant moi.

- « Tu sais que je n'arrive pas à imaginer que tu aies vu quoi que ce soit en moi qui vaille toute la peine que tu te donnes pour me garder… Mais je crois que James et Sirius seraient d'accord pour dire que je suis un sacré idiot pour ne pas en profiter avant que tu ne reprennes tes esprits. »

Je fis glisser mes doigts sur sa barbe, puis caressai sa joue, en effleurant ses lèvres avec mon pouce.

- « Tu ferais mieux de te préparer à me supporter, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de t'abandonner si facilement, Remus. »

Remus se rapprocha, passant un bras autour de ma taille, et prenant mon cou de l'autre main. Il plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens, et je pus les voir s'illuminer alors qu'il souriait enfin, légèrement, d'un petit sourire en coin, qui me faisait toujours chavirer. Il murmura contre mes lèvres :

- « Tu es folle, Nymphie. » [n.d.a : un conseil, prononcer le surnom à l'anglaise, sinon c'est vraiment moche.]

De lui ? Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Ce simple et chaste baiser alluma un feu d'artifice devant mes yeux, et lorsque Remus ouvrit ses lèvres pour l'approfondir, lentement, passant sa langue contre mes lèvres, je sentis que mes genoux ne soutiendraient pas mon poids. Je me préparai à tomber, mais Remus me retint par la taille, et m'attira plus près de lui encore. N'y tenant plus, je glissai ma langue au contact de la sienne, sans prendre la peine de retenir mon gémissement alors que ses mains puissantes serraient ma taille et mon dos.

Cette nuit, Remus me fit l'amour pour la première fois depuis près de deux mois. Il le fit lentement, comme si j'étais en porcelaine, et une seconde fois, et même une troisième, tout le temps au même rythme. A la fin, il se pencha à mon oreille, et murmura entre deux halètements :

- « La prochaine fois… ce sera après qu'il soit né. »

Il s'était alors allongé sur le dos, et je m'étais couchée sur le côté, contre lui, la tête posée sur son épaule. Je caressais les quelques poils sur son torse, m'arrêtant de temps en temps sur la cicatrice le long de ses côtes, qui avait été causée par Abby, quand elle, Harry et Hermione s'étaient retrouvés face à lui, transformé sans sa potion, avec cette histoire de retour dans le temps. Cette cicatrice ne le dérangeait pas, contrairement aux autres qu'il s'était infligées lui-même, ou que Greyback lui avait infligées, parce qu'elle lui prouvait qu'il ne leur avait rien fait lors de cette nuit.

Je savais qu'il ne dormait pas, parce qu'il attendait que je m'endormisse. Mais je n'avais pas envie de risquer quoi que ce fut en lui donnant une chance de s'échapper. Maintenant que je l'avais retrouvé, et qu'il n'allait plus m'ignorer, je ne pouvais pas le perdre de vue une seule seconde.

_Fin du chapitre 5_

_Yuzu: Et voilà! Poster les nouveaux chapitres va commencer à être un peu serré, il faut que ma très chère beta Temperance confirma mon chap 7. Bref, je vais peut être faire une pause dans les posts pour le moment, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir que vous voulez la suite! Rien de mieux que des encouragements pour aller plus vite!_

_A bientôt!_


End file.
